Rotrufin
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Lord Voldemort's now starting to 'recruit' werewolves as his 'soldiers'...now he has his sights on Remus...Will Remus go?
1. Dumped

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER ONE-DUMPED

"Remus? Did Professor Anicks say anything about a written quiz tomorrow?" asked my best friend, James Potter peering at me over the top of the Herbology textbook he was reading.

"No," I said shaking my head. "Believe me…we would've heard about it."

"I don't believe it," joked my other best friend, Sirius Black rolling with laughter. "That's the first time he's worried about a quiz?"

James threw him a dirty look.

"Bit me," James retorted.

"I have to admit, Sirius is right," said my third best friend, Lily Evans smiling. "I've never known you to be concerned about a quiz. Or schoolwork for that matter."

James muttered something and then returned his eyes back onto the Herbology textbook.

I grinned and winked at Lily.

My name is Remus Lupin. I'm 16 years old with short, wavy, thick dark brown hair and blue eyes. The four of us were in our 6th year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our fifth best friend Peter Pettigrew vanished a few months ago. The Ministry of Magic is searching for him right now. It was strange. One minute he was with us for Herbology and the next moment 'Poof!' he was gone.

Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, searched all over the grounds but there was no sign of him.

At that moment, the Gryffindor common room portrait entrance opened and my best friend, Emma Gibson, entered. She grinned and came over to us.

"Hey," she said brightly. "What's going on here?"

"James is actually concerned about a quiz," Lily said smirking. Her emerald green eyes twinkled. Her shoulder length light auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Sirius' hazel blue eyes were also twinkling. He ran a hand through his short, wavy thick black hair lazily and turned to Emma.

He loved to hit on her.

"I'm concerned too," Sirius cooed leaning forward.

"About what?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow and leaning back away from him. She ended up leaning into me.

"Us babe," Sirius said. "I don't know where we are in our relationship."

Emma leaned forward, their faces inches apart.

"Really? Well I'm thinking more along the lines of…" Emma's voice trailed off in a sexy tone. She pulled out her wand, aimed it at Sirius' groin. A jet of ice blue light came from the tip.

"_Aqua Ictonis!_" she whispered.

"COOLING DOWN," Emma said angrily.

A patch of ice appeared on the front of Sirius' gray slacks.

He cried out and clamped his hands over his groin.

"If you keep that up I will personally fix you!" she snapped.

Still in shock and pain, Sirius fled from the common room. James was roaring with laughter. Lily was shaking her head.

Emma stuffed her wand back into her robe and crossed her legs.

James began laughing so hard he was coughing. Lily slapped him on the back.

Emma was a very pretty girl. She was the same age as we were with shoulder length light curly brown hair and honey brown eyes. Her hair had banana curls in it. She opened her robe and rested her elbows on her knee.

I actually started to have feelings toward her, but I wasn't sure how she'd take it.

"He needs to calm down," I said shaking my head. "He doesn't learn."

"No, he doesn't," Emma said sighing. "I'm hoping now he'll get the message that I don't like him that way and stop hitting on me. It's getting rather annoying."

"I'll straighten him out," I said firmly.

Emma put a hand on my arm.

"I think he's gotten the message now," she said smiling. "I can handle him just fine."

I nodded.

"Oh man," James said clearing his throat after laughing so much. "I don't think he'll be giving you anymore trouble."

Lily sighed.

"There are times when Sirius crosses the line," she said. "He needed to be taught a lesson. I mean he's harmless but he goes too far."

Emma nodded in agreement.

"Come on, James," Lily said suddenly grabbing James' hand. "I need to go to the library and check out a book."

James allowed Lily to pull him to his feet off the chair and they hurried out of the common room.

"Why on earth is Lily so eager to get James out of the common room?" I mused frowning.

"Not sure," Emma said grinning.

She linked arms with me and snuggled up against my arm.

"So," she said. "Have any idea who you're taking to the Christmas Ball?"

The Christmas Ball was next week. Already, people were talking about who to bring on dates. A bunch of them already were going as couples.

"None," I said shaking my head.

"Ask a girl before it's too late," Emma said looking at me. "It's not that hard to ask you know."

I was shy and nervous, but not around her. I was totally comfortable. I really wanted to ask her.

I gave her a faint smile.

"What about you? Did you ask a guy yet?"

Emma shook her head.

"I'm thinking of asking Scott Wilson to the ball,"

Scott Wilson was the good-looking Gryffindor Quidditch team captain.

Blond hair, blue eyes, thick build…all the girls had a huge crush on him.

I nodded and lowered my eyes to my lap. I loosened my tie a bit. My robe was opened exposing the black belt around my waist and the Gryffindor gray V-necked vest with the maroon/gold piping along the collar. My Prefects badge caught the light.

"Is everything okay?" she asked concerned as she leaned close.

"Fine," I said.

Emma studied me.

EMMA.

I studied Remus' expression.

"Don't start lying," I said in a light scolding tone. "We've known each other for four years now. Spit it out."

Remus raised his incredible blue eyes to mine. Any girl would love to have him as a boyfriend. All the girls kept asking me about him. He was a handsome guy. Oddly though, the girls told me they've asked him out and he's turned them down.

"Can you promise me something?" he asked nervously.

"Sure!" I said brightly.

"If Scott says 'no', would you consider going to the ball with me?"

"Absolutely," I said grinning.

His face seemed to lighten up a great deal.

Suddenly, a thought hit me…_maybe he wants to ask you to the Ball._

Remus got up and stood over by the window and stared out at the night sky. Stars twinkled merrily. A full moon peered out behind clouds.

Remus was also a werewolf. James, Sirius, Lily and I were the only ones that knew. James and Sirius changed along with Remus. James was a stag and Sirius was a black dog.

I checked my watch. It was just about midnight now.

Sure enough, Remus cried out and dropped to his hands and knees. He stared at the carpet and began changing.

At that moment, a black dog galloped into the common room thorough the portrait hole…followed by Lily.

"James is already outside," she whispered.

I nodded.

Before long, Remus was gone and all that remained was a beautiful gray wolf with amber colored eyes. His bushy tail swung back and forth. Then, he stretched out his front legs and yawned, showing us the sharp, white canines and incisors in his powerful jaws.

Sirius barked and ran over to him, playfully nipping at Remus' ear.

Remus growled warningly and Sirius charged straight for me.

"Sirius, no!" I cried as the big, black dog darted in-between my legs, causing me to lose balance. I fell backward, landing on my rear end.

I glared angrily over my shoulder at the black dogs retreating hindquarters as he sped down the hallway.

I turned my face around and was staring right into the gray wolfs face.

"Be careful okay?" I asked softly.

As if to answer, the gray wolf gently pressed his head against my chest before following the black dog.

Lily helped me up.

"Ugh," I said irritably. "Was that because I froze him earlier?"

"Probably," Lily said her lip twitching. "You know how Sirius can be childish."

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's hit the sack,"

Lily and I headed into the girls' dorm and climbed into bed.

_I saw Remus in wolf form and then someone's voice saying, "Kill her!"_

_I saw the gray wolf charging at me with his ears pinned back, and pure evil and lust in his eyes as he charged. Another girls' voice screamed, "No!"_

_I screamed when the wolf's jaws parted…_

I woke up screaming.

"Emma!" I heard Lily's frantic cry.

The next thing I knew, the light was turned on and she was sitting on the edge of my bed with her arms around me.

Sweat clung to my chest, neck and back making my white tank top stick to my skin.

"What happened?"

"I had the most horrible dream," I said shaking.

I proceeded to tell her.

"Oh," Lily said softly. "It's just a dream. It doesn't mean anything."

I continued to shiver.

"Try and get some sleep okay?"

She gave me a squeeze before getting up from the bed. At that moment, the black dog and gray wolf burst into the girls' dorm.

"I gather they heard your scream," Lily said affectionately.

The black dog trotted over to Lily, ignoring me completely. Lily checked to make sure the others were still asleep. Luckily they were.

Lily climbed into bed. The black dog jumped on her bed.

I remained sitting upright in bed. I propped my forehead up with my hand. The gray wolf jumped up onto my bed and sat on his haunches next to my knee. It studied me with those gorgeous amber colored eyes.

"I had the most horrible dream," I whispered to the wolf.

I told him what happened.

He whined and stretched out his front legs beside my legs. He rested his head on my thigh. Sighing and feeling much more relaxed I laid back and soon dozed off.

The next morning, the black dog and wolf had vanished.

It was Saturday and a casual dress day, so I pulled on a pair of indigo blue jeans, a white tank top and a red camp shirt left unbuttoned over it. My curly hair was fluffed around my shoulders.

I slipped on a pair of white sneakers and headed down to the Great Hall. Everyone loved Saturday and the fact that Dumbledore made it a casual dress day to give everyone a break from their uniforms.

Remus, Sirius, James and Lily were already sitting at the Gryffindor table helping themselves to breakfast.

I took a seat next to James.

James was in a pair of jeans and a black shirt; Sirius was in a pair of tan slacks and a burgundy shirt; Lily was dressed in a light purple pleated skirt and a white poplin shirt; Remus was wearing black slacks and a navy blue shirt that was tucked into the waistband of the slacks. He had a black belt on as well. He looked so cute.

"Morning," I said.

"Hey," James said looking at me. "What happened last night? Sirius and Remus took off for some reason."

"We heard her scream," Sirius replied between mouthfuls of egg.

"What happened?" James demanded.

I told him all about the dream.

"It's just a dream," Remus said soothingly. "I would never, ever hurt you, or anyone else."

"Dude, what if you weren't acting on your own?" Sirius said suddenly, his hand frozen halfway to his mouth with a forkful of sausage.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"I mean what if Remus' mind was controlled or something?" Sirius continued. "Like a pawn in some evil plot."

"SIRIUS!" Lily yelled. "KNOCK IT OFF! YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING TOO MANY MUGGLE MOVIES!"

"It could happen," Sirius said looking scandalized.

"Stop it," James snapped. "It was nothing more than a dream. That's it."

Remus suddenly rounded on Sirius.

"What problem do you have with Emma all of a sudden?" he demanded angrily, his blue eyes narrowing. "All of a sudden it's like you despise her or something."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Instead of cheering her up you're making her worry more," Remus continued.

"Well, she did freeze my nuts," Sirius said narrowing his eyes at me. "That's cause for anyone to dislike someone."

"Because you're RELENTLESS!" I snarled. "Stop hitting on me okay? I don't like you like that and I don't like feeling like a piece of meat!"

Sirius didn't answer and he went back to his breakfast.

"Enough okay?" Lily said. "Forget it now."

We all nodded.

Just then, Scott Wilson began walking up the aisle next to Gryffindor table.

"Hey Emma," he said winking at me. He stopped behind Remus. Immediately, I saw some sadness in Remus' expression.

"Hi," I said happily.

Lily was keeping her head low, engrossed in her breakfast; James was pretending to be interested in something across the Hall and Sirius just kept pushing his food around on his plate.

"Are you going to the Ball next week?" Scott asked giving me a big grin.

"Yeah," I said breathlessly. "You?"

"Yeah. I'm going with Lindsay Downs. I'll see you there?" Scott asked.

I felt like I was hit with a ton of bricks. I forced a cheerful smile on my face.

"Sure,"

Scott beamed and continued up the aisle.

Once he was out of ear shot, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus immediately began talking.

"He's such a fruit…"

"…Doesn't know what he's missing…"

"Lindsay's a slut,"

"He's dumb…"

I knew they were trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working.

I let my fork drop and it clattered onto my plate. I grabbed my wool hooded cloak, wrapped it around me and leapt from my seat. I left the Hall and went out onto the grounds.


	2. Shredded

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER TWO-SHREDDED

The castle was warm inside except the hallways. A blanket of old snow stuck around the lake. I hugged the cloak tighter around me.

I felt tears stinging in my eyes. A cold gust of wind came up whipping my hair around my face.

I sensed someone behind me. It was Remus. He was wearing a concerned expression.

"Are you okay, Emma?" he asked softly as he stood beside me.

"Yeah," I muttered folding my arms against my chest. "I just really thought he'd ask me…that's all."

"He's a fruit," Remus said firmly. "He doesn't realize what he's missing."

My lip twitched at that.

I began feeling better now.

"Thanks," I said brightening. "You're right. So, is that offer to go with you still available?"

Remus grinned.

"Of course,"

"Good," I said beaming. "Then it's settled."

We headed back into the Hall.

When we entered, James, Lily and Sirius looked up.

"Everything okay?" Lily asked looking from me to Remus.

"Yeah," Remus said nodding.

I sat down and began eating happily.

REMUS.

I was so relieved now. Emma was going with me to the Ball. Of course, there was still that nagging part of me that kept reminding me that the only reason she was going was because Scott was already going with someone.

Still, it was better than going alone.

I looked up from my bacon and eggs. Emma was whispering to Lily.

Lily glanced at me before returning her eyes back onto Emma.

_They were obviously talking about you…but what could they be saying?_ I mused feeling a bit edgy now.

I checked myself over, wondering if I had some piece of food stuck somewhere or something.

Nothing.

I began feeling a bit unnerved now.

They kept whispering.

Sirius leaned close now.

"They're talking about you, you know," he said smirking.

"Duh," I snapped.

"Relax," Sirius said calmly. "It's nothing bad."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me…we've known Emma for four or five years now. I don't think she would start bad mouthing you now," Sirius said.

I just sighed.

"Besides, there's nothing bad about you. You don't have a nasty streak in you." Sirius continued.

I nodded and continued to eat my breakfast.

The bell rang, ending breakfast. We headed to Potions class next.

Professor Anicks was already in the classroom. She smiled when we entered.

"Good morning," she said pleasantly. "Time for a pop quiz."

"Aw man!" James moaned plopping into his chair. "I knew it!"

Lily burst out laughing and sat down. Emma sat down next to her. I sat down next to James and Sirius was sitting behind us with another Gryffindor named Claire Travis.

"I asked you guys this morning!" James wailed burying his head into his arms.

"Relax, Mr. Potter," Professor Anicks said smiling amusedly. "They wouldn't have been able to tell you anything because I've just decided to give you one now."

James sighed and took out his quill. We all did.

She handed out the test papers.

"You may begin as soon as you get the paper,"

I looked up. We were sitting behind Emma and Lily. Emma began writing on the paper. She looked so pretty.

Suddenly, I saw her expression change. I studied her closely. It looked like she was having trouble with a question.

"I've got to step out of the class for a moment," Professor Anicks said. "Mr. Lupin, you're in charge."

With that she left.

Emma was still frowning over the quiz.

"Pssst," I whispered.

Emma glanced over her shoulder.

"What?" she whispered.

"Having trouble?" I whispered.

Sirius raised his head but said nothing.

"Yeah," Emma said nodding. "Question 12…about the Simorax. Can you give me the answers?"

I scanned my test paper. Professor Anicks wanted us to tell her the difference between Simorax and Velotin, plants that were used for headaches. But the teacher wanted specific details.

I quickly wrote the answers down on a piece of paper and pushed it toward her. Sirius' eyes were wide, but again he said nothing.

Emma sneakily took it and began writing down the answers.

"Mr. Lupin! Were you cheating?" Professor Anicks voice boomed from the doorway. I froze, not daring to breathe.

"Um…" I stammered.

"Come with me. Frankly, I'm surprised at you…a Prefect!" she sounded disappointed. "Get your things…we're going to the Headmaster. Tear up your test paper."

Very slowly, I tore up the parchment and gathered my things. All eyes were on me as I stood up and left the Potions classroom.

EMMA.

I just kept my head nearly buried in my arm as I wrote the answers down.

"Emma," Lily said to me once Professor Anicks and Remus had left. "You've got to tell them that it wasn't Remus cheating…it was you."

"I can't," I muttered.

"Why not?" Lily demanded.

"You wouldn't understand," I mumbled.

"What wouldn't I understand? You're about to let Remus possibly get expelled for helping you cheat?" Lily cried.

"FORGET IT OKAY?" I snapped as I threw down my quill and left the classroom.

LILY.

I looked at Emma scandalized. I couldn't believe she would let Remus take the blame for this.

I looked back at Sirius and James. They too, were just as shocked as I was.

Professor Anicks returned to the classroom without Remus.

"Hand in your test papers please," she said. She froze. "Where's Miss Gibson?"

"Erm, she had a bathroom emergency," Sirius said quickly.

Professor Anicks nodded.

"What's going to happen to Remus?" James asked.

"Professor Dumbledore is dealing with him now," she replied.

"Is he going to get expelled?" Sirius asked.

"It's up to the headmaster," Professor Anicks said shortly. "Pass up the papers."

Silently, we all handed in our papers. I grabbed Emma's paper too.

After Potions, we headed to Charms. Emma still hadn't returned to class.

"Where is she?" I asked worriedly.

Professor Gray was teaching us the Avadante Charm. It was used to momentarily freeze someone…literally.

"Maybe you should go and look for her," Sirius said.

I raised my hand and asked Professor Gray to be excused. I left the classroom.

I searched around and finally found her in the library. She was leaning against the wall near the window staring out it. She was biting her lip.

"Hey you," I said. "What's going on?"

Emma just shook her head and didn't reply. I saw a faint glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you…but you really should go and tell someone the truth before Remus does get expelled," I said sighing.

Emma didn't reply again.

"What's going on with you?" I asked tilting my head. "Is something wrong?"

Emma just turned her back and stared out the window.

"Fine," I said briskly. "When you're ready to talk, you know where to find me. I don't think Remus would appreciate being wrongfully accused."

With that, I turned and left the library.

REMUS.

I stood in front of Professor Dumbledore in his office. I nervously clasped my hands behind my back.

He was peering at me behind his half moon spectacles.

"Remus," he said quietly. I could hear disappointment in his tone which only made me feel worse. "I can't believe you were cheating…plus, you changed in the common room. You could've hurt someone. Why didn't you go to the shack?"

I looked at him stunned.

"I have my ways of knowing," he said smiling.

I sighed.

"I didn't have time to go to the shack because I was already changing. I remember what I did clearly. I didn't hurt anyone. Because I was afraid that if I got that question wrong I would fail the test and I didn't want to," I said quietly.

I didn't tell him it was Emma who had asked me for help.

Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to be punished for cheating," he said standing up from his seat behind his desk.

"I'll go get my stuff," I said miserably and went to turn to leave, but Dumbledore gently put a hand on my shoulder. I stopped and turned back to look at him.

"I'm not expelling you," he said softly. "But you will have two weeks detention, which I'm afraid means no Christmas Ball."

I gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks,"

"Please remember to go to the shack to change okay? I know you wouldn't want to hurt anyone but suppose someone saw you other than Miss Evans and Miss Gibson?"

I nodded.

He let go of my shoulder and I turned and left Dumbledore's office.

Lily met me in the corridor. She looked angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"Emma," she growled. "Acting weirdly."

"Weirdly? How?" I asked curiously.

"I told her how she should go and tell Dumbledore that it was her that was actually cheating. She wouldn't and just left the classroom," Lily said.

"That' odd, but I'm not expelled. I just have two weeks detention," I replied.

"Oh!" Lily said as a wave of relief rolled over her…but then realization dawned on her face. "That means you're going to miss the Ball!"

I nodded.

"Beats being expelled," she sighed.

"You got that right," I said nodding.

We headed back to the common room.

Emma avoided us oddly for the next few days. She wouldn't eat with us at the Gryffindor table. Sirius was actually getting worried about her.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked leaning forward.

"We're not sure but I'm worried about her too," Lily said biting her bottom lip.

"She's acting like she's constipated," James muttered.

I sighed.

"Well, I for one am not going to sit here and ignore her,"

With that, I got up and walked over to Emma.

"Hi. Mind if I sit?" I asked softly.

"Meh," Emma said shrugging.

I took a seat next to her.

"Professor Dumbledore pulled me into his office," I explained grabbing a breakfast roll. I saw Emma's expression fall. "I'm not expelled, but I have to serve detention for two weeks. It means missing the Christmas Ball."

Emma slowly raised her eyes to mine. I looked directly into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I asked for the answers," she said quietly. "I never meant for you to get into trouble."

I leaned close, putting my face close to hers.

"Why can't you tell Professor Dumbledore the truth? I'm sure he'll understand," I said softly.

Emma's lower lip began trembling. I waited patiently for her to explain.

"I'm s-sorry," she said in a shaky voice. "I can't tell you."

I sighed.

"Meaning you don't know or you really can't tell?"

"I really can't tell,"

"Fine," I said.

"I understand if you all hate me now," Emma said even quieter.

I looked at her stunned.

"I don't hate you," I said gently and softly. "I totally understand. You tell me when you're ready. I'm not pressuring you into anything okay? We're best friends. We've got to trust each other completely."

Emma's honey brown eyes had tears in them. "I'm sure Lily, James and Sirius hate me huh?"

"No," a voice said from behind me.

Emma and I looked up.

Lily, James, and Sirius stood behind me.

Lily ran around the table and threw her arms around Emma.

"You tell us when you're ready okay? I'm sorry for snapping at you like that," Lily said gently.

"Lily, if you squeeze Emma any harder you're going to squeeze the poo out of her," Sirius said.

Emma laughed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"And we're sorry we snapped at you, Sirius," Lily said turning to him next.

"When did you snap at me?" he asked confused.

"Earlier about leaving Emma alone,"

"Tis okay," Sirius said. "I did go a bit overboard. Sorry, Em."

Once we all made sure that we were good to go, we headed to classes.

Our first class was History of Magic. Professor Dawes taught it. She began telling us about the Corvil Revolt of 1499.

Emma was sitting next to me now. She began copying down the notes that Professor Dawes had written on the blackboard.

I still cared deeply about her. I knew she didn't mean to get me into trouble, but a part of me was still very curious as to why she couldn't tell Dumbledore the truth. Something was definitely up.

I studied her for a bit before returning my eyes onto my own notes.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came into the classroom. She looked pale and sick.

"I'm sorry to interrupt class, Georgia," she said to Professor Dawes. "But there's been a murder."

"A murder?" James asked alert now.

"Amy Groves, a Ravenclaw. She was shredded beyond recognition,"

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Hey

For those that have been reading "Arynyck" I've decided to pull it off because I wasn't happy with the way it was going. Sorry! J I hope you're all enjoying this story.

As most of you know, I write werewolves differently. I hope you all keep reading. Please don't flame though. J. I appreciate it.

Thanks a bunch!

Just as a small glimpse into this fic, the whole background will have a "Star Warsish" plot, but I promise a happy ending! grins

Emma Barrows.


	3. Oh Baby

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER THREE-Oh BABY!

"Shredded?" Lily asked in a small voice.

"Looks like some kind of animal attack," Professor McGonagall said. "We just found her now. Her friends said that she had snuck out of Ravenclaw tower late last night to meet someone. When she didn't turn up for breakfast and classes, they got worried and went to Professor Anicks. We found her outside near the Forbidden Forest."

James, Lily, Sirius, Emma and I all exchanged looks.

"Classes are suspended for the rest of the day," McGonagall said.

As we were gathering our things, Lily leaned close to me.

"Do you remember what you did last night after leaving the common room?" she whispered as the rest of the class idled out into the corridor.

We followed behind.

I frowned.

"Come to think of it, no," I said. "I mean I remember hearing Emma's scream and going to her, but after that it's a blank after she fell asleep."

Fear crept into my face now.

"You don't think it was me…do you?"

"I doubt it," Lily said firmly.

"Naw, you've never harmed anyone before. No sense thinking you would now," James said shaking his head.

Sirius frowned.

"I remember after Emma fell asleep, you got down off the bed and left the girls' dorm,"

Now I began panicking.

"Sirius, you really have a hard time cheering people up huh?" Lily scolded. "Remus has never hurt anyone and doubt he would start now. James is right. He probably had to use the bathroom."

Feeling 'slightly' better, we headed back to the common room.

There would be another full moon at the end of the week. Sirius, James and I were going to use the Shrieking Shack this time in Hogsmeade.

There were tunnels under Hogwarts that led into Hogsmeade underground.

That night, we ate dinner. I was still worried that it might've been me that attacked that poor Ravenclaw girl. It turned out that she was a first year. That made my stomach churn even more.

I just pushed the food around on my plate.

Emma leaned over.

"Are you okay, Moony?" she asked kindly and softly.

Moony was my nickname; Prongs was James and Padfoot was Sirius. Wormtail had been Peter's but he was still missing.

"I'm still worried that it was me who attacked that poor girl," I confessed.

"Relax," Emma said softly putting a hand on my wrist. "I doubt it. It might've been a Jungit that did it."

Jungit's were the size of tigers. They were a cross between a tiger and a bear. They had black fur, long claws and red eyes. Their ears were that of a tigers but their face was more bearish.

"They don't live around Hogwarts. The nearest place that they come from is Oxfordshire. I doubt one would travel that far," I muttered.

"If it was a rogue one it would," Emma said reasonably. "It might have rabies and that would explain the odd behavior. I know you. You would never intentionally hurt someone."

She gave me a smile.

I had to smile back. That made complete sense. I began feeling a bit more cheerful.

I began eating my dinner.

EMMA.

Remus looked much better now. After dinner, we headed back to the common room for a bit before turning in for bed.

I fell asleep and dreamed again:

_Someone was standing behind a gray wolf that I recognized as Remus._

_"They don't trust you after all," a voice was saying. "Come and join me with the others and prove to them that you are to be taken seriously."_

_Then, the gray wolf charged at Lily. I saw the gleaming canines and incisors sink into Lily's throat. I saw the blood flowing. I screamed._

I woke up screaming again.

"Emma!" Lily's voice cried.

The light was turned on and Lily's face appeared over mine.

I sat bolt upright in bed.

"Another nightmare?" Lily asked concerned.

I nodded and felt my stomach heave. I leaned over the side of the bed and vomited.

"Julie, stay with her," Lily said. "I'm going to get Professor McGonagall."

Julie Davis, a 6th year sat down beside me and put her arms around my shoulders. She had chin length blond hair and blue eyes. Lily left.

Shortly, Lily returned with Professor McGonagall. My stomach heaved again and I vomited over the edge of the bed again.

"Oh dear," McGonagall said kindly. "Come on. Let's get you to Madam Elkin."

McGonagall carefully avoided the pool of sick by the bed and helped me to my feet. Lily took me under my left arm. They began leading me out of the girls' dorm. I had white socks on, a pair of gray sweat pants and a red tank top. My hair was fluffed around my shoulders, but there was sweat still clinging to my neck, chest and back.

We hit the common room and that's when we bumped into Sirius.

"Mr. Black, what are you doing out of bed?" Professor McGonagall scolded.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied. "What's wrong with Emma?"

Immediately concern filled his face as he looked from me, to Lily, to Professor McGonagall.

"She's sick," Lily said before McGonagall could respond.

"I'll help you," Sirius said immediately as he took a step forward, but McGonagall shook her head.

"We've got this, Mr. Black. Please return to your dorm. You can see Miss Gibson in the morning. She'll be fine,"

Sirius hesitated as Lily and McGonagall helped me out of the common room.

REMUS.

I was peacefully sleeping when someone violently shook me awake.

"Flake off," I groaned sleepily.

"Remus, it's me," Sirius' voice said in the darkness. "Lily and McGonagall are taking Emma to Madam Elkin."

My eyes snapped open and I saw nothing but darkness. Sirius switched on the lamp. I cringed from the sudden brightness and sat bolt upright in bed.

"Why?" I demanded quickly.

"She's sick," Sirius said.

I quickly threw off my quilt and sheet and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I was in navy jogging pants and a white tee-shirt.

I stood up.

"Come on," I said urgently.

We left James snoring in his bed as we hurried out of the boys' dorm.

We jogged down the corridor and stopped outside the hospital wing.

"We could get into trouble for this," Sirius said.

"Since when did you worry about getting into trouble?" I asked amused.

"Well, you've already got detention. We're breaking the rules again,"

Ignoring him, I pushed open the hospital wing door and we entered.

Emma was lying on her back on a cot. She had a cold compress across her forehead but she was asleep.

Madam Elkin was checking her over. Lily was sitting on the opposite cot beside Emma's with a nervous look on her face.

Sirius and I stepped closer.

"Is she going to be okay?" I demanded.

"Mr. Lupin," McGonagall said sighing. "I already told Mr. Black to go back to the dorm. We were able to handle this."

"I want to know if she's going to be okay," I said firmly standing at the foot of Emma's cot.

Sirius sat down beside Lily and put his arm around her.

"What happened anyway?" Sirius asked.

"She had another nightmare," Lily said her lower lip trembling. "She woke up screaming and that's when she vomited over the edge of the bed."

"It must've been pretty bad for it to turn her stomach," I said sympathetically.

"I'm not going to report you two this time," McGonagall said sternly. "But I don't want you going and breaking anymore rules…understand?"

Sirius and I nodded.

"How is she Margaret?" McGonagall asked, her tone softening.

"They'll be fine," Madam Elkin said softly.

For a moment, we weren't sure what Madam Elkin was saying.

"They? She, Madam Elkin," Lily said confused.

"They," Madam Elkin corrected Lily gently. "She's pregnant."

Sirius fell forward off the cot and landed face down on the floor.

Lily's eyes widened. I froze, completely shocked.

"How…?" Lily began in a stunned voice.

"Well, Miss Evans, you see…" McGonagall went to explain but Lily shook her head.

"No, Professor," she blushed. "Now 'how' literally, I mean Emma's never been with anyone since we've known her."

"She's actually 4 months," Madam Elkin said.

"So something could've happened over the summer," I said slowly.

"Exactly," Madam Elkin said nodding.

"Well, I shall tell Professor Dumbledore. She'll be allowed to take it easy for the remainder of the 5 months," McGonagall said softly. "I want you three to go back to your dorms. You can all talk to her in the morning."

She gently shooed us out.

I couldn't sleep the rest of the night.

Immediately when the sun came up, Sirius and I got dressed in our robes and uniforms. James woke up.

We quickly filled him on everything. We met Lily and hurried to the hospital wing.

Emma was awake. She was eating breakfast.

She smiled.

"Hi morning,"

"Hey," Lily said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Emma said. "Madam Elkin gave me a potion to help with my nausea."

"Emma, did she tell you?" James said eagerly. "You're going to have a baby!"

Emma let her fork drop and it clattered onto the plate. Her face drained of all color.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly.

"Madam Elkin told us," Sirius said.

I studied her and then realization dawned on me.

"You knew all along…didn't you?" I asked shrewdly.

Lily, James and Sirius looked from me to Emma.

"Yeah," Emma said in the same quiet tone. "I was scared to tell you."

"Why for Pete's Sake?" Lily asked scandalized.

"Because I was afraid that you'd judge me," she said. "It happened over the summer."

"I can't believe you didn't trust us," I said angrily.

Emma's honey brown eyes filled with tears again.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as tears slid down her cheeks.

I looked into her face and sighed. I felt the anger ebbing away.

I exhaled loudly and sat on the edge of her cot.

"What happened?" James asked gently.

Emma turned her eyes onto him, tears still filling them and streaking down her cheeks.

She took a deep breath and launched into the story.

"You see, this past summer, I dated this Muggle guy. We became real close and I felt like he was the 'one' you know? One night he and I spent the night together. We slept together and a few days later I found out that I was pregnant. We were terrified to tell our parents because we knew they would kill us. But he decided to tell his parents. They naturally were furious with him and called me a slut. He got very angry and blew up at his parents. We stormed from the house and he drove me home," Emma said taking a deep breath.

Her expression became painful now and the tears slid down quicker.

"It began raining heavily so he switched on the windshield wipers". Her tone became even more unsteady. "Something darted out in front of the car and he slammed on the brake. The car fishtailed and we dove nose first into a ditch. The car flipped over a few times and we landed upside down. I managed to unbuckle myself from the seat so I turned to help him. I unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled him from the car. He was badly injured. When the ambulance came, they checked him over and took us to the hospital. My parents came but they didn't know about the baby yet. I was scared that the hospital would tell them. Much to my relief, they didn't. I guess they figured they knew already I don't know…anyway, he didn't make it. He died from internal injuries."

We were silent. Lily got up and sat down next to Emma on the other side. She wrapped her arms around her and gave her a squeeze.

"So I got the letter to come here and was relieved. I could have the baby here and they wouldn't know about it until I went home. I would be able to think of a way to tell them…so when Remus got into trouble, I couldn't tell the truth because I was afraid that I would get expelled and then my parents would surely find out."

"So that's why you couldn't tell," I said slowly.

"Yeah," Emma said moving her eyes back to me. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's fine," James said affectionately. "Don't worry about it okay? Forget it. Right now we've got you and the baby to worry about."

Suddenly, Emma's eyes widened in fright.

"Oh my God! If McGonagall tells Dumbledore, he'll send an owl to my parents!"

"We'll talk to him," James offered. "Right now. Come on Sirius."

With that he and Sirius left the hospital wing.

"I'll go back to the common room for a moment…I forgot something. We'll meet you guys down in the Great Hall okay?" Lily said giving me a tight hug. I hugged her back before she got up and left the hospital wing too.

Emma shakily put a hand on mine.

I quickly put my hand on top of hers and squeezed it tightly in between my hands.

"I thought you would hate me," she whispered.

I looked at her shocked.

"Why on earth would you think that?"

Emma sighed.

"Because I know how my parents are going to react when they find out…people always call me a 'slut' or something because I slept with someone at my age,"

I shook my head.

"My feelings toward you haven't changed nor will they,"

Emma gave me a big grin.

She threw her arms around my neck and rested her chin on my shoulder. I rested mine on hers. She hugged me and I carefully hugged her back.

"Thanks, Moony," she whispered.

I shut my eyes and gently pressed my face into her hair.

"Let's head to breakfast shall we?" I said clearing my throat.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came into the room.

"She's fit to go…just expect the morning sickness,"

I helped Emma up from the cot and we left the hospital wing.


	4. The Christmas Ball

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER FOUR-THE CHRISTMAS BALL

EMMA.

It felt so good to get that into the open. Remus and I walked side by side down the corridor, our shoulders occasionally bumping.

"What scares me is that I don't remember anything after lying down next to you. I know I didn't hurt anyone before that, but it's afterwards that I'm drawing a blank," Remus confessed.

"I'm sure it's nothing," I said reassuringly. I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

We entered the Great Hall and took our seats at the Gryffindor table. James, Lily and Sirius were already there.

"Everything okay?" James asked concerned looking up.

"Yeah everything's fine," I said softly.

They looked relieved.

We sat down and began eating.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and silence fell across the Hall like a tidal wave.

"Due to the recent attack, a curfew will be issued," he said. "No one is allowed outside their common room after 9 o'clock."

"What exactly happened?" a Ravenclaw called.

"Amy was attacked by some kind of animal," Dumbledore said. "We're not sure if the animal is still inside the castle. It could very well be and no one is to go wandering around late at night."

Murmurs went around.

"Tuck in,"

The food appeared on our plates and we hungrily dove in.

"Remus stop harping on it," James said correctly interpreting Remus' silence. "We know it wasn't you."

"How do you know?" Remus asked quietly. "If I attacked any one of you I couldn't bear the thought."

Lily just shook her head.

"Look, if you're that worried, next month we'll chain you up in the shack…deal?" Sirius said.

Remus nodded.

"So, trying to get on a much happier note," Lily said clearing her throat. "Emma? What are you going to do for a date now for the Christmas Ball?"

I saw Remus' expression.

I felt guilty that I didn't tell them sooner. Now because of me he isn't allowed to go.

"Wait! Didn't you and Sirius talk to Dumbledore?" Lily said suddenly.

Sirius smacked himself on the forehead.

"Right! Oh yeah sorry," Sirius said sheepishly. "Yes we told Dumbledore about it. He said that not to worry. He's not going to tell your parents. He said when you're ready to tell them let him know."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"As for Remus and the Ball, the punishment is lightened to only one day. He said if Emma would like, she could help Remus with detention. Nothing strenuous of course," James said.

I nodded. It would be the least I could do since it was me that was really cheating.

"Would that be okay?" I asked Remus.

"Sure," he said.

Feeling better, we continued to eat.

Our first class was History of Magic.

Remus and I were sitting together again. Behind us were James and Lily, and behind them was Sirius and a Gryffindor boy named Sam Tyson.

REMUS.

Emma was copying down the notes that Professor Dawes wrote on the blackboard. That Muggle guy she dated seemed to care a lot about her and I'm sure they loved each other very much. It must've been hard for her. Especially since she was terrified to tell her own parents. His parents reacted much like parents would. Nothing out of the ordinary there. But I'm sure her parents would understand. After all, if my son or daughter ever did that, I wouldn't kick them out. I would support them. It was a mistake but you still shouldn't kick your child out for making a mistake.

I was a little angry at her for cheating in the first place.

"Why'd you cheat in the first place?" I whispered to her.

"It was wrong. I'm sorry," Emma apologized looking at me.

Her honey brown eyes caught the sunlight. I sighed and felt my anger ebbing away.

"It's fine," I muttered. "But next time if you want I'll help you study for the pop quiz."

She broke into a grin.

I couldn't help but grin back.

"So what are you going to name the baby?" I whispered copying down my own notes.

"Not sure," she whispered back. "I'm hoping it's a girl though. Might name her Haley or Ellie."

"Both pretty names. What if it's a boy?"

"Ben or Greg,"

"Again good names,"

"Thanks,"

Emma returned to her note taking.

I studied her for a bit before returning to my own note taking.

When class was over, we headed to Charms.

Professor Gray looked up at us when we entered.

"Morning," he said brightly.

"Morning," I said.

We took our seats.

We would be learning the Gion Charm which causes momentary confusion.

Professor Gray began teaching the charm.

We easily managed to learn it. It was used mainly to confuse the enemy. It was harmless though when used correctly.

If it's applied too long, it causes permanent damage, much like the memory charm.

After Charms, we left the classroom and headed to lunch. The cold December air sent chills down everyone's spines, except me. Being a werewolf sort of gives you an extra layer of fur so you don't feel the cold, but in human form you don't feel it either.

In fact, I was actually too warm. I opened my cloak.

"Are you mad?" Lily asked, shivering. "It's freezing in here."

We had to cross a bridge that connected one part of Hogwarts to another. It was covered but yet the windows were opened and the cold air blew in freely.

Emma also pulled her cloak tighter around her. Her hair whipped around her face.

"I'm not cold," I said shrugging.

"I wish I had your toleration," Emma said as we crossed the bridge.

"Do you?" I asked in a quiet tone.

Realization dawned on her face.

"Oh. No," she said softly. "I mean I just hate the cold."

I nodded.

Finally, we hit the other building and stepped into the warm corridor.

"Brrr," James shivered. "I'll be glad when the summer comes."

"Yeah," Lily cracked. "Then we can smell your B.O."

James smirked at Lily. Sirius laughed.

We entered the Great Hall for lunch. We sat down at the table.

Just then, a boy from 7th year from the Slytherin house came over.

"Aw man," Sirius moaned. "Here comes Shit-for-brains."

His name was Tim Henderson. He was basically a bully.

"Well, if it isn't Gryffindorks," he smirked standing beside Emma.

"Shut up, prick," James snapped at him.

"Such hard words," Tim said mockingly. "And what about Miss Prissy here?"

He bent down and put his face next to Emma's.

"I bet she just loves to eat," Tim snickered. "Packing on a few pounds there huh?"

He patted her stomach a bit too hard. I lashed out and grabbed his wrist in mid air.

"Touch her again," I growled. "And I will rip you a new asshole."

"Ooh," Tim said mockingly. "Defensive over Miss Porker aren't we."

I felt a growl rising in my throat that I knew was the wolf half.

"Tell me," Tim continued to Emma. "Do you just like absorb the fat or are you just big boned?"

I slowly stood up. I narrowed my eyes at him. Emma was staring at her plate. Naturally because of the pregnancy, she's eating for two now. None of us really cared though, but to someone like Tim, it was a perfect opportunity to pick on her for no reason.

I then lashed out and grabbed Tim by the throat.

I put my face close to his.

"Might I suggest leaving now before I do something I might regret," I snarled.

Tim had a look of fear now so I released him and he took off back to the Slytherin table. I sat down, my anger ebbing away. I felt more my calm, collected self now.

"You okay?" I asked Emma softly.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Thanks."

I settled into my seat and resumed eating.

After lunch we headed to the next two classes…Transfiguration and Herbology.

Professor Peters taught Herbology.

We learned about the Hydrovan Plant. Its basis was water but it was like a deadly poison if it touched your skin.

After that, we headed to Transfiguration…then it was time for bed.

James, Sirius and I headed into the boys' dorm while Lily and Emma headed to the girls'. We said our good-nights and then I climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

The Christmas Ball arrived quickly. Emma decided to help me with the detention. We were in Professor Anicks classroom writing lines.

The rest of the students were down in the Great Hall for the dance. Music blasted and we could hear it.

"I'm really sorry about this," Emma apologized again.

"Forget it okay?" I said softly writing the 49th line of "_I will not cheat again_".

"Believe me I will tell them the truth," Emma continued earnestly.

"Drop it already," I said.

I wasn't angry at her anymore. It was done and over with.

Emma nodded. Her hand brushed against mine as it moved across the parchment.

I felt a tingle running down my spine.

I kept my eyes on my parchment.

"Emma? Can I ask you something?" I asked quietly.

"Sure, Moony, anything," she said.

"You really loved that Muggle guy…huh?"

She lowered her quill and turned to me.

"What's bringing this on?" she asked softly tilting her head slightly.

"Nothing," I said casually. "I'm just talking."

Emma didn't take her eyes off me.

"Yeah," she admitted quietly.

"He was a lucky guy to have you then," I finished writing my lines and put down my quill. I raised my arms above my head and stretched.

To my surprise, Emma leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

I felt the heat creeping into my cheeks.

"You're so sweet," she said. "Why on earth did you turn down those other girls that asked you out?"

I shrugged and lowered my arms.

"Just not the right ones,"

Emma smiled.

"How do you know? You didn't give them a chance,"

"Werewolves can tell," I said. "When we find the right mate."

Emma nodded.

"I gotcha,"

She returned to her lines. I stayed with her until she finished.

Once the lines were done, we headed to the common room. The party was still going on.

"I bet they're having a blast," Emma said smiling. "It sounds like fun."

"Why don't you go?" I said suddenly. "You're not being punished."

Emma shook her head.

"No," she said. "I'm tired actually."

I nodded.

"'Night, Moony,"

"'Night Em,"

She left the common room. I checked my watch. It was indeed late. 11 o'clock.

Sighing, I turned in too.

The beast crept along the hedges outside the castle, keeping low to the ground. It could smell blood inside the castle. It reached the front of the castle and easily slipped inside.

It hid and waited.

A girl came walking out of a room that had loud noise coming from it by herself. The beast waited patiently as she approached its hiding place. Finally, it could almost taste the blood. Thick, clear saliva began dripping from its bottom jaws. As soon as she came close enough, the beast lunged for her. She landed on her back and screamed as it dug its teeth deeply into her throat. It tasted the warm rush of blood…her scream was cut off. The beast took off into the shadows.

LILY.

James, Sirius and a Hufflepuff girl named Anne Rollins were sitting at our table. Sirius was goofing off as usual. I heard someone scream and then it was cut off.

"Did you hear that?" I asked James.

James nodded.

Suddenly, someone staggered into the hall. Immediately, the music stopped and everyone looked up.

A Hufflepuff 5th year named Jessica Warner staggered in and leaned against the doorframe…but that's not what had me terrified. Her throat had been torn and blood flowed down her dress robe.

"W-wolf," she gurgled out before she fell face down dead on the floor.

Girls were sobbing now.

James, Sirius and I caught each others eyes. There wasn't a full moon out tonight so we knew it couldn't be Remus.

"Back to your common rooms!" Professor Dumbledore said urgently.

Everyone hurried back to their dorms and common rooms.

REMUS.

I was sound asleep lying on my stomach with my arms draped over the edges when someone sat on me.

"Geroff!" I cried angrily but my voice and face were muffled into the pillow.

The weight was lifted. I angrily sat up and turned on the light.

"Who the…James? Sirius? What's wrong?" I started out angry but then seeing their pale faces realized something was wrong.

"Sorry to sit on you," James apologized swallowing. "But we wanted to make sure it was you."

"Me? Why? What's going on?"

"There's a wolf loose," Sirius replied. "It killed another student during the Christmas Ball."


	5. Taken

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER FIVE-TAKEN

"What?" I asked incredulously. "Another wolf loose? Where? In the castle?"

"Yep…the girls' throat was torn," James said seriously.

"Oh my God," I said shocked.

"We knew it wasn't you because there's no full moon out tonight," Sirius added. "You stick to the rules."

"Dumblydore issued everyone to go back to their common rooms," James continued.

"God," I said. "Is Lily alright?"

"She's fine," James said.

"How'd the detention go?" Sirius asked with a goofy sort of grin.

Him being goofy is his way of dealing with a serious situation.

"Fine," I said. "Nothings going on between Emma and I."

"Suuuure," James said drawing the word out and he had a smirk.

"We see the way you look at her, mate," Sirius said flopping down on the edge of my bed. "We're not blind."

"Look," I said angrily. "We're just good friends okay? Best actually."

The other Gryffindors were up too. It seemed no one was able to sleep at all.

"Remus," Sirius said putting his face close to mine. "She's a gorgeous girl…and you're handsome. You should just go for it."

"Looks don't matter to me," I said firmly. "Besides, she's four months pregnant. I'm pretty sure dating is far from her mind right now."

"Remus, we're your pals," James said. "You can tell us the truth. We won't tell her we promise."

_What is with them?_ I wondered outraged.

"Get bent," I snapped.

They had a hurt expression on their faces.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I didn't mean to snap."

"All we're saying is we know you," James said quietly. "I just wanted to know it for myself."

He went over to his bed and climbed in.

"Look," I said sighing defeated. "I really care about her deeply. Satisfied?"

Sirius' lip twitched.

"Sure," he said. "'Night."

"Night," I muttered.

He got up from my bed and went over to his own.

I laid back and stared up at the ceiling putting my hands behind my head. Their words rung in my ears.

Truthfully, I did care about Emma more than a best friend, but I knew that dating was far from her mind now.

The other Gryffindors began heading to bed as well and finally, the dorm was quiet except occasional snoring.

During the next few months, there haven't been anymore attacks. Seemed whatever it was left. The castle had been searched numerous times and no animal was found.

Emma began clearly showing signs of pregnancy. She was allowed to skip classes if she needed to.

Thankfully, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were gracious to her and helped her as well. They were also supportive. When I changed we used the Shrieking Shack. There were no more episodes of missing memories either. They concluded that whatever killed Amy also killed the girl at the Christmas Ball.

The ninth month approached and Emma went into labor.

She was in the hospital wing. Sweat clung to her neck, face and back as Madam Elkin was at Emma's feet. James, Sirius and I stood next to the entranceway into the hospital wing. Lily stayed with Emma.

"One more push deary!" Madam Elkin coaxed.

I went to take a step forward to help, but Sirius gently threw his arm out to stop me.

Emma cringed and swore.

Finally, we heard the unmistakable crying of a baby.

"Yes!" James cried as he and Sirius jumped in the air and hugged each other.

They patted me on the back merrily.

Madam Elkin wrapped the baby in a warm blanket and handed it to Emma.

Lily was grinning from ear to ear. I went over to Emma and stood by her bed, peering down at the baby.

"It's a girl," Madam Elkin said proudly.

"What are you going to name her?" James asked as he and Sirius came over.

"Ellie," Emma said smiling happily down at the baby.

The baby yawned and closed her eyes.

"I'll put her to bed now," Madam Elkin said gently as she took the baby from Emma and put her into a small cradle besides Emma's cot. "She'll be watched after I promise. I've just got to make sure she's okay physically."

Emma nodded and laid back.

"We're going to tell Dumbledore. He will probably come in to see you," Sirius said. "Come on James."

James and Sirius turned and began walking.

"I'm going to get you something from the kitchen," Lily said winking at me.

She followed James and Sirius out.

I gently sat down on the edge of the cot near Emma's thighs.

"She's beautiful," I said softly.

Emma smiled up at me.

She put a hand on my arm.

"You would be a great Dad," Emma said softly.

I blushed.

I checked my watch.

"Listen, it's a full moon tonight," I said. "We've got to head up to the Shrieking Shack soon."

Emma nodded.

"Sleep well okay?" I said leaning down a bit closer. I gently rubbed my knuckles against her temple before getting up. I left the hospital wing.

EMMA.

Remus left. I checked my watch. It was 11:30 PM.

Sure enough, Professor Dumbledore came in to check on me. He loved the baby and told me that the offer was still available that when I was ready he'd owl my parents.

Madam Elkin checked over the baby and said she was just fine.

I dozed off peacefully.

Around 1 AM, I awoke to a panting sound on my cot. Startled, I woke up. The gray wolf that was Remus was sitting on his haunches at the foot of my bed.

"Oh," I said sighing relieved. "You scared me."

A black dog trotted into the hospital wing. Sirius.

The dog came over to my other side and put his front paws on the edge of my bed. He frantically licked my face.

"Yes. You're a nut," I laughed softly.

Just then, the baby began crying. The wolfs ears flicked forward and he jumped down easily off my cot.

I watched him trot around the cot and over to the cradle that was next to it. He reared up on his hind legs and placed his front legs and paws on the railing of the cradle. He stuck his head into the cradle. He gently nuzzled the baby. The baby's little hands tightened around the wolfs ear.

Oddly, the baby seemed to stop crying now.

The wolf tried to get his ear loose, but he wasn't being rough with the baby.

I had to chuckle though. Finally, the wolf got his ear lose and licked the baby's arm.

Sirius did the same thing; stuck his head into the cradle. Once the baby got a load of the black dog, she began crying again. Sirius took his front paws off the rail and trotted around my cot. The wolf kept his amber eyes locked on the baby.

"Don't take it personally," I whispered to the black dog.

The dog yawned and stretched lazily. The wolf lovingly nuzzled the baby again before it dropped to all fours.

Suddenly, the wolfs head snapped toward the entranceway…and he pulled back the top lip of his snout exposing white canines and incisors.

I saw why. There was someone dressed in a black cape and had the hood pulled over his head so we couldn't see the face.

Sirius began growling as well. The wolf stayed by the cradle. His back arched and his hackles were raised; he lowered his head and spread his front paws slightly. Loud warning growls were coming from his throat.

Sirius took the initiative and charged at the figure. The figure backhanded the dog, who sailed cleanly backward and landed on a cot, snapping it in half. The dog didn't move. The wolf wasn't moving.

The figure stepped closer until it reached the cradle.

"Who are you?" I demanded panicked. "What do you want?"

The wolf snarled.

The figure didn't reply.

He went to reach into the cradle to grab Ellie.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BABY!" I screamed.

I went to try and stop him, but he backhanded me as well. From the force, I fell back onto the bed momentarily stunned.

I heard the snarling of the wolf and then a 'whelp' of pain. I slowly managed to sit back up.

The figure had Ellie in his arms.

"LET GO OF MY BABY! SOMEONE HELP ME! HE'S TAKING MY BABY!" I screamed hysterically.

He began walking toward the entranceway to leave the hospital wing. The wolf charged at the figure now.

But the figure vanished through the door.

The wolf skidded to halt. The black dog appeared and was limping.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed/howled.

The gray wolf did a U-turn and charged me next.

It jumped up onto my cot and sat next to me on its haunches. Its head was dropped low as if it felt like it had failed protecting the baby.

"Miss Gibson?" Madam Elkin's voice called alarmed.

The next thing I knew, she appeared in the doorway.

"SOMEONE TOOK ELLIE!" I screamed.

She saw the wolf and dog and her face drained of all color.

"GET DUMBLEDORE!"

She turned and hurried down the corridor. The black dog limped over and collapsed beside my cot. I hugged myself and rocked back and forth. The wolf wasn't even looking directly into my eyes. The ears were pinned flat sideways and I heard him occasionally let out a whine.

Shortly, Madam Elkin appeared with Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss Gibson, what happened?" Professor Dumbledore demanded coming over.

The wolf began emitting low growls, but was making no moves toward Dumbledore whatsoever.

"Someone in a black cloak and hood came in and took Ellie," I said bursting into hysterical tears.

"Oh dear," he said quietly.

"I want my baby," I sobbed slumping forward and pressing my face into the wolfs neck.

"Don't worry," Dumbledore said patiently. "We'll find who took Ellie and get her back…I promise."

The wolf didn't move and allowed me to bury my face into its soft fur. I sobbed harder.

When the sun came up, Sirius and Remus had changed back into their human form. Of course, Madam Elkin asked me what happened to the wolf and dog, but I really didn't feel like talking much.

REMUS.

Emma was hysterical.

"Oh my god," Lily cried when she told her what happened last night.

James angrily punched the cot.

"I don't know who it was," Sirius said. "I couldn't get a fix on a scent."

I sat beside Emma and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

She slumped against me.

Suddenly, she grabbed me by the vest collar and pulled me toward her.

"Find the baby in wolf form!" she cried.

"Emma," I said. "Don't worry. Dumbledore will find Ellie. I know him."

Emma's grip tightened on my vest.

"I want to kill whoever took her," she whispered.

I gently put my hands on hers. She burst into tears and slumped forward, pressing her face into my vest.

She just cried into my vest. I gently wrapped my arms around her and drew her close.

"Poor Emma," James said quietly.

"I feel like I've failed," I whispered.

"Failed?" Lily asked looking at me. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"Because I couldn't stop that 'person' from taking Ellie in wolf form. I'm more powerful in wolf form," I said.

"Remus, mate," Sirius said calmly. "I couldn't even stop him. You saw how he backhanded me? He also hit Emma. If I couldn't stop him what makes you think you could've?"

"She doesn't blame you," James said gently.

Emma pulled her face back from my vest and stared up into my eyes. My heart fluttered.

"I don't blame you," she said her voice wobbly.

I gently took her face in my hands.

"Trust me," I said earnestly. "We'll help Dumbledore find Ellie. I promise."

She nodded as a tear slid down her cheek.

I released her face and stood up.

"Let's see what Dumbledore suggests," I said. "Sirius? Coming?"

"Yeah mate," Sirius said.

He got up and gave Emma a hug and kiss before following me out of the hospital wing.

EMMA.

Remus and Sirius left. James and Lily came over to me.

"Don't worry," Lily said affectionately as she hugged me. "Everything will be fine. Ellie will be back in no time."

James rubbed my back.

"When Remus says that he'll help Dumbledore find Ellie, he means it," James said gently and earnestly. "He always keeps his word."

"Why on earth would anyone want an innocent baby?" I asked wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Not sure," Lily said. "Probably some sicko."

"Exactly," James said nodding. "You saw nothing about this guy that was unusual?"

I frowned trying to remember.

"Oh my God yeah!" I cried suddenly. "He walked through the door to the hospital wing. Remus had charged him but had to stop before he hit the solid door."

"That doesn't sound human," James said slowly. "I think you should tell Dumbledore."

Madam Elkin came in shortly and gave me a Dreamless Sleep Potion. I fell asleep peacefully.


	6. The Stray

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER SIX-THE STRAY

REMUS.

Sirius and I headed to Professor Dumbledore's office.

He looked up when we entered.

"Oh good," he said as he stood up from behind his desk. "I've got some news on the person that might've taken Ellie."

Sirius and I looked at each other before returning our eyes onto Professor Dumbledore again.

"Apparently, someone resembling Peter Pettigrew passed the portraits that hung over the staircase. Naturally, no one could positively identify him, but there's a sketch about the possibility," Dumbledore said.

"Peter? Why would Peter want a baby?" Sirius asked tilting his head.

"And how would he know?" I added gravely. "He went missing before _we_ even found out about Emma."

"I'm not sure," Dumbledore said quietly. "But might I suggest keeping an eye on Emma. No one knows if this person might try and harm her as well."

"Is there going to be a search?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore sighed.

"We don't really know where to begin," he said. "The person could be anywhere by now…in any part of England."

"What about searching when we've changed?" I suggested.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Too dangerous, plus, once you found the person, he might get suspicious after seeing you two again. He'd know you were sent for him and he might harm Ellie."

"Are we just supposed to sit here and do nothing?" I demanded angrily.

Dumbledore put his hands on each of Sirius and I's shoulders.

"Unfortunately, because there's not much information on the kidnaper. We'd best sit and see if anything else happens. But I will inform the Ministry of Magic about the kidnapping. They'll alert witches and wizards around England and the surrounding area to be on the look out for someone resembling Peter. It's all we've got at this point. Something is better than nothing," he said quietly. "Keep Emma calm and keep reassuring her. We will find Ellie."

Sirius and I nodded and left the office.

I angrily punched the wall, causing my knuckles to bleed.

"Moony, mate," Sirius said alarmed. "Calm down."

"I made a promise and now have to go back on it?"

"No," Sirius said putting a hand on my shoulder. "But what Dumbledore said is true. We really don't have much information on the kidnaper. We can't act until we have facts and evidence."

I sighed as we continued to head back to Emma in the hospital wing.

Emma looked up.

"What did Dumbledore say?" James asked immediately.

Sirius relayed to him what he said. I sat down on a cot next to Emma's bed and cringed. My knuckles were badly bleeding and they were cut. I reached into my robe and pulled out a handkerchief. I wrapped it around my knuckles and hand.

"What happened?" Emma asked alarmed.

"He fought with the wall and lost," Sirius said deadpan.

"What?" Lily said alarmed.

"I punched the wall," I muttered.

"Why on earth would you do that?" James asked.

"Because he feels angry that he can't do anything for Emma," Sirius said softly and quietly.

"Remus," Emma said looking at me. "I know you guys are doing everything you can to find Ellie. That's all I can hope for."

Tears formed in her brown eyes. "And I hope Ellie is okay."

"I'm sure she is," James said earnestly.

Lily put an arm around Ellie and gave her a squeeze.

In the morning, Madam Elkin said Ellie was fit to leave but she was to take it easy for a few days.

Emma kept her arm around my waist and leaned against me for support. Sirius was on her other side.

We headed back to the common room. We sat Emma down on the couch. James and Lily plopped down on the two chairs and Sirius sat on the floor.

"We still don't know where Peter is," Lily said suddenly. "He went missing during Herbology remember? But no one saw anything out of the ordinary. That's a bit strange don't you think?"

"It is," James agreed.

"How could someone just vanish into thin air?" Sirius mused.

Emma tucked her legs out sideways. They were resting against my thigh.

Emma closed her eyes.

"Wait a moment," she said suddenly.

We all looked at her.

"While you five were yapping and goofing off as usual," she said her eyes still closed. "I was concentrating on the Marimon Plant. I remember Peter wrapping some kind of cloak around him but at that point I turned to you, Sirius."

James snapped his fingers.

"I bet it was an Invisibility cloak!" James cried. "But that would mean mine…"

His face drained of all color. He leapt up from his seat and tore into the boys' dorm.

We heard banging and cursing coming from the dorm.

Shortly, James came back into the common room.

"It's gone," he said breathlessly. "I bet Peter stole it."

"But why? And why didn't you realize this before?" Lily scolded.

"Well Duh! Emma just remembered something now. It never dawned on me to look plus I haven't had the need to use it," James said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Emma apologized. "I should've said something earlier."

"No, forget it," Lily said soothingly.

Just then, a first year Gryffindor came in, followed by a dog.

"Is he yours?" the first year asked staring down at the dog. "I was outside and he just appeared and followed me inside."

The dog was a black and white border collie. There was a white stripe of fur down the nose and between they eyes. The dogs brown eyes immediately locked onto me.

"No," James said shaking his head. "I think you should go and tell Dumbledore. That's strange that a stray dog just came onto Hogwarts' grounds."

"Maybe not," Emma said. "It might've just wandered away from its owner. Come here boy."

She slapped her thigh and the dog came over to her.

She felt around the dogs' neck.

"No tags," she murmured.

The dog sat on his haunches and panted.

"I still have an uneasy feeling about this," Sirius said slowly.

"It's just a dog, Sirius!" Emma scolded. "Why would you feel uneasy about a dog?"

"I don't know okay?" Sirius argued. "I just have a feeling. Keep it away from me."

With that, he got up and left the common room.

"All the same, I think we should tell Dumbledore," I said quietly.

"But…" Emma protested.

"As a precaution," Lily said.

"Fine," Emma muttered. "I'm coming."

"Are you sure? Are you up to it?" I asked concerned.

"Yes," Emma said. "I'm not glass, Remus."

She got up slowly and then I did.

The dog trotted in-between Emma and I as we left the common room.

"I'm just concerned about you that's all," I said as we walked down the corridor.

"I know…and I appreciate it," Emma said. "But I'm not going to fall apart either. I just want Ellie."

Her voice began unsteady again and the dog nudged her hand. She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she patted the dog on the head.

I went to comfortingly put a hand on her shoulder, but the dog growled, showing the canines and incisors.

"Tell me that's not normal behavior," I said keeping my arms at my sides.

"He probably senses that I'm upset…nothing personal," Emma said shrugging.

We entered Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Gibson," he said kindly as he got up and came over to us. "How are you feeling? Sit, please. Would you like something cold to drink?"

He immediately conjured a comfortable looking chair and Emma sat down.

"Actually, yes please," Emma said. "Maybe some iced tea?"

"Done," Dumbledore winked.

He waved his wand and a nice cold glass of iced tea appeared. Emma thirstily drank some.

"What do we have here?" he asked his blue eyes moved onto the Border collie.

"Not sure. It followed some first year into the castle," I said eyeing the dog suspiciously.

"Hmm," Dumbledore mused as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the dog.

"What are you going to do?" Emma demanded alarmed.

"Just some precautionary charms to make sure it's not an Animagi or harboring any kind of evil charms," Dumbledore said patiently.

He waved the wand at the dog. A jet of light pink shot out from the tip of his wand and hit the dog. Nothing.

"Not an Animagi," Dumbledore said.

He did several more tests. Once again, the dog remained.

"He appears to be harmless," Dumbledore concluded. "All the same, be careful around him."

We left and the dog once again, walked between us.

We returned to the common room in silence.

"Dogs fine," Emma said brightly.

She sat down and began playing with him. I sat on the couch and folded my arms over my vest.

"Something tells me that you're not satisfied," Lily said slowly looking at me.

"I'm not," I grumbled. "A stray dog just happens to wander onto Hogwarts grounds? Dogs are more Muggle related. Muggles aren't supposed to be able to see Hogwarts right? Suppose the dog is some kind of spy or something?"

Sirius burst out laughing and so did James.

"Moony, mate," Sirius choked. "You're losing your marbles!"

"I think you've been eating too many rabbits," James chuckled.

That only made me even more irritated.

"A spy? Come on…where would the little video camera be? Or microphone?" Emma asked looking up at me with a huge grin. "There's nothing on this dog."

She was searching over the entire dog.

She lifted a paw up and gently bent it backward, exposing the pads. Suddenly her face froze in a look of horror.

"Oh. My. God," she said slowly.

"What? What is it?" Lily asked alarmed.

"This dog killed a Smurf!" Emma cried then burst out laughing.

James, Lily and Sirius thought that was absolutely hilarious.

I sat, seething.

"Maybe the microphone's in the but?" Emma mused as she went to pull the dogs tail aside.

I angrily got up and left the common room.

EMMA.

Remus got up and left the common room angrily. I began feeling a bit guilty for teasing him like that.

The dog just happily licked me on the face.

"I'll be right back," I said as I stood up.

The dog ran over to Lily next. She laughed and continued to play with him.

I left the common room and walked down the corridor. I found Remus standing on one of the connecting bridges, staring out at the grounds. A cold wind howled outside. Snow was coming. We could smell it in the air.

I stood next to him and crossed my arms on the window sill.

"Remus…" I began but he turned to me.

Anger filled his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry if I care about you," he growled. "But something doesn't sit right with me with that dog."

"Dumbledore did all the tests on him though," I said reasonably. "He's obviously fine."

"And what if there's one test he didn't do?" Remus argued.

"And what one would that be?"

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling that there's one test missing," Remus grumbled returning his eyes onto the Quidditch pitch that was visible from here.

"Look," I said angrily. "This dog is helping me okay? I just want my baby back…that's all. You've got to stop being so paranoid and chill out."

Remus muttered something but I couldn't hear him.

"What was that?" I asked leaning close to hear him better.

He was silent.

"I understand that you care about me," I continued. "But becoming over protective is smothering me too. Learn to trust me and the others around you. We all care about you as well."

With that, I headed back to the common room.

REMUS.

I didn't say anything. I just stared out at the pitch.

She was right of course.

Sighing, I continued down the bridge and when I reached the end, I had this odd feeling that someone was watching me. I turned and looked. No one.

Shrugging, I continued.

I headed out into the courtyard. Being in the cold always helps me think.

I sat down on one of the stone benches in front of the fountain. The water was frozen now and bits of dead leaves stuck to the surface.

I leaned forward, my elbows resting on my thighs. I clasped my hands and stared at the ground.

_Why couldn't I shake that feeling that something was with that dog?_ It kept gnawing at my gut and no matter how many times I tried to dismiss it, it kept coming back.

_Could I really be paranoid? _I mean, I do have a bit of a hard time trusting new situations. I seem to second guess myself.

It probably was nothing more than a normal stray dog that wandered from the nearest Muggle town.

But why'd it growl when I went to put a hand on Emma's shoulder? Was it just being protective?

I sighed and that feeling that someone was watching me came over me again. I looked up.

Standing on all fours was the Border collie.

"Hey boy," I called. "Come here."

I slapped my thigh.

The dog remained. It was staring at me with such a strange expression I actually began to get fearful.

"Here boy," I called and whistled.

The dogs' ears flattened out sideways and it charged at me. I froze and protectively threw my arm up over my face. I felt the dogs' jaws clamp onto my arm, between my wrist and elbow. Blood began flowing and the dog was snarling viciously.

From the force, I was knocked backward off the bench. It stood over me, snarling and biting at my arm.

It wanted to kill me.


	7. Paranoid

"ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER SEVEN-PARANOID

I reached into my robe and pulled out my wand. I aimed it at the dogs' eyes and shouted "_Vehuan!_"

The dog let go of my arm and whimpered, taking off back into the castle.

I shakily got to my feet and clutched my arm against my body. It was badly bitten and bleeding.

I staggered into the castle and right up to the common room. When I entered, the dog was already playing with Lily and Emma.

_That's impossible! I just used the Burning Charm on its eyes! Now it seems like nothing had happened! Normally the eyes should have a reddish dust around them…nothing! _I thought.

"Remus!" Emma cried alarmed as she looked up.

Her face drained of all color as she got up and came over to me.

"That dog attacked me in the courtyard," I growled.

"What?" Lily cried also looking up.

"That dog attacked me in the courtyard," I repeated staring at it.

Emma was busy checking the wounds over.

"Moony, that's impossible," James said slowly.

"And why would that be?" I asked angrily.

"He was here the whole time, mate,"

"I saw that dog charge me in the courtyard," I repeated becoming angrier. "I wouldn't make it up!"

"Look, we understand that you're a bit paranoid, but blaming it on an innocent dog is low," Lily said.

"Wait," Emma said suddenly. "These are definitely bite wounds, guys. I don't think Remus would intentionally bite himself."

"Fine," James said. "But why would the dog only attack him?"

"Not sure," Emma said.

I felt a rush of gratitude toward her.

"Emma, he's paranoid okay? Naturally he doesn't trust the dog or like him so the dog picked up on it and acted," Lily said.

Emma stared up into my eyes. I silently pleaded with her to believe me.

"That could very well be," Emma said slowly. "But still, the dog shouldn't have attacked him. Let's go to Madam Elkin."

The dog went to follow us but Emma said "Stay" firmly. The dog sat on his haunches and whined as he watched us leave the common room.

"Thanks for believing me," I said sighing gratefully.

She sighed.

"It is a bit weird that the dog just attacked you though. Why is he friendly toward Lily, James and I?"

"Well, I'm not sure about Sirius," I said. "But I don't know."

Madam Elkin wrapped a bandage around my arm with a special salve that would heal the wounds.

After that, we headed back to the common room.

By that time, it was bed time.

Emma and the dog headed off into the girls' dorm. Lily followed shortly. James went to the boys. I stayed awake in the common room.

The entrance opened and Sirius came back in.

"Is that dog gone?" he asked scanning the common room.

"Yeah. He's with the girls," I muttered.

"What happened to your arm?" Sirius demanded worriedly sitting beside me.

"I was sitting outside in the courtyard and the dog charged me and attacked me," I said. "Naturally James and Lily think I made it up."

"What about Emma?"

"She believed me. She told them that there were bite wounds on my arm,"

"Bless her," Sirius said affectionately.

"Why don't you trust the dog?" I asked curiously.

"It's giving off a weird vibe," Sirius said. "I can't put my finger on it though."

"Looks like we're the only ones that don't trust him," I muttered grumpily.

Sirius patted me on the back before getting up and heading into the boys' dorm. I followed shortly.

Around midnight, I woke up to a strange feeling. It felt like I was being watched again.

I sat up and scanned the dark dorm. I saw a pair of amber eyes reflecting the moonlight. It was the collie.

_What the hell is going on? _I wondered.

The dog was just sitting staring at me.

It pulled back its top lip, exposing the white canines and incisors…but this time, it didn't look normal. It almost had a wolfish appearance to it. Thick saliva dripped from its bottom jaw. It began growling…and it charged me again.

I threw my pillow out in front of me. The dogs' jaws clamped on the pillow and bit down. Feathers exploded from the pillow and fluttered all around me on the bed.

"SIRIUS! JAMES!" I yelled struggling to keep the pillow between me and the dog.

The light was turned on and the dog kept biting at the pillow.

"SHIT!" Sirius yelled scrambling to get out of bed.

Both he and James rushed over and James pulled the dog away, but the dog still had his jaws locked on the pillow.

I began breathing rapidly and I glared at James.

"Oh yeah," I said nastily. "He's a regular cream puff."

"I'm sorry mate," James apologized.

Once next to James, the dog was calm again and released the pillow from its jaws. It sneezed and sent more feathers scattering around.

"What's going on?" a female voice called from the common room.

It was Emma.

"Let's go," I said narrowing my eyes.

James went first with the dog and then Sirius and I followed.

Bits of feathers were sticking to my hair and clothes.

Emma was dressed in a pair of navy jogging pants and a pink tank top. Her arms were folded over her chest.

"What happened?" she asked looking at Sirius and I covered in feathers.

"That fucking dog is what happened," I snapped. "It tried to attack me again during the night!"

"He's right," Sirius and James said nodding.

"But why is he fine around James, Lily, Sirius and I?" Emma protested. "I don't understand why he's signaling you out."

"I don't know but he's got to leave and we're telling Dumbledore," Sirius said.

"But…" Emma protested again.

"He bloody well tried to kill me!" I shouted angrily. "Do you really want him around still?"

Emma bit her bottom lip.

"No," she said quietly.

"Let's go," James said.

He and I left the common room.

Much to our relief, Dumbledore was still awake.

"What are you three doing up at this hour?" he asked staring at us behind his half moon spectacles. He looked from James, to Sirius to me and to the dog.

"This dog tried to kill Remus twice," Sirius said.

"Did you see both attacks?"

"No, just the second one but what was weird was when Remus said how the dog attacked him the first time in the courtyard, he was in the common room the whole time," James said.

"Hmm," Dumbledore said thoughtfully stroking his beard.

"I'm not lying," I said.

"I'm not saying that," Dumbledore said softly as he got up and came around to the front of his desk. "I'm saying that his dog might very well be a Freznorix."

"What's a Freznorix?" Sirius asked tilting his head.

"It's sort of like a ghost, but is able to manipulate its self to be in two places at the same time," Dumbledore said crouching down in front of the dog.

"But a dog?" I asked frowning.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Think of it as Splinching gone wrong but with two different personalities. I'm sure the dog in the common room was friendly while the other one was violent. These are very rare and hard to find. I wonder how it got here?" Dumbledore mused.

"It followed some first year into the castle," Sirius said.

"All the same," Dumbledore said. "I don't think this dog was sent here by accident."

"You think someone sent it here?" I asked alarmed. "Who?"

Dumbledore looked at us gravely and I immediately knew who he was thinking of.

"But why?"

"That I can't be too certain of but I would definitely keep your eyes peeled. The other half of this dog isn't with Emma is he?"

"No sir, this is the whole dog," Sirius said shaking his head.

"Good," Dumbledore said nodding. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to destroy it."

"How?" Sirius asked.

"With the Ecomos Charm," Dumbledore said.

He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the dog. I shut my eyes.

"_Ecomosi Danori!_" Professor Dumbledore whispered.

I heard a crackling sound.

After a few moments, there was silence. I slowly opened my eyes.

The dog vanished.

"I want you two to go back to the common room now and get some sleep…you all need it," Dumbledore said gently.

Nodding, we turned and left his office.

When we arrived back at the common room, we found Emma going ballistic.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" she screamed as she picked up a heavy ceramic vase and heaved it at James' head.

Luckily, he ducked and it hit the wall and shattered. Lily was terrified but she was trying to calm Emma down.

"Emma…please, calm down," Lily pleaded in a shaky voice.

Emma's eyes were wild as she looked at Lily.

"HE TOOK MY BABY!" Emma screamed as she picked up another vase and heaved it this time toward me. I ducked and it shattered against the wall.

I rushed forward and pinned her arms at her sides. I was standing behind her.

She struggled to break free, but I gently but firmly held on.

"Emma," I said putting my mouth close to her ear. "Please calm down…okay? No one here took Ellie. We're going to find her okay? Trust me."

Emma leaned back against me and was breathing heavily. Finally, she went limp and I slowly loosened my grip around her.

She turned around and wrapped her arms my neck. She rested her chin on my shoulder. I slowly wrapped my arms around her too and drew her close.

"I just want Ellie back," she sobbed.

"I know," I whispered gently pressing my face into her hair.

"Can you handle this?" Sirius asked looking from Emma to me.

I raised my eyes to him and nodded.

They headed off to bed.

Emma wouldn't let go.

"Emma," I said gently. "Please let go okay? We'll sit down and talk."

Finally Emma released me and we sat down on the couch.

"What on earth made you think James took Ellie?" I asked concerned facing her.

Emma raised a hand to her forehead.

"I don't know…all of a sudden I felt really paranoid and like I couldn't trust anyone. Then I seemed to snap out of it. It seemed to happen directly after that dog came around," Emma said.

"The dog was a Freznorix," I explained. "It was able to be in two places at once but the one 'dog' if you will had a completely different temperament."

I explained it to her more what Dumbledore had said.

She was wide eyed.

"Plus, I noticed while the dog was around you were so cool and calm about Ellie. We know that's not you," I continued.

"I know," Emma admitted. "It was like it was forcing me to be like that I would turn against you. That's probably why I remember not believing you about the dog…it was forcing me to be like that."

I looked at her startled.

"Are you saying that the dog was manipulating you into turning against me and turning the others too?" I asked slowly.

She nodded.

"I can't put my finger on it but that's the feeling I got. I say go to the library tomorrow and read more up on Freznorix's,"

"Agreed," I said.

Emma leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes.

"I'm really sorry about this," I said quietly.

She didn't reply.

"Emma?" I asked.

I put my face close to hers and realized that she had fallen asleep. Smiling to myself, I pulled the Gryffindor throw cover off the back of the couch and draped it over her. I too, curled up on a chair across from her and dozed off shortly.

In the morning, I awoke to find James, Lily, Sirius and Emma looking at me gravely. But there was blood on Lily's tee-shirt.

"What's wrong?" I demanded snapping to full alertness. "Are you injured?"

Panic began settling in now as I jumped to my feet and gently took Lily's shoulders.

"There's been another murder," Lily said her voice shaking. "One of the Gryffindor first years right in the girls' dorm. She was literally torn to pieces."

Dumbledore was called immediately.

Lily explained how she woke up early this morning and went to get dressed when she stumbled over something lying at the foot of her bed. She landed right on top of the girls' body. That's how the blood had gotten onto her tee-shirt.

There wasn't much left of the first year.

James wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

Once the body had been taken away, Lily said she needed a shower. Emma grabbed Lily's robe and uniform and handed it to her. Lily left the common room, heading toward the girls' shower room.

The rest of us headed down to the Great Hall.

Emma was still shaken and I relayed what she told me to James and Sirius.

"Blimey," Sirius said wide-eyed. "I think we definitely should read up on Freznorix's more."

I nodded.

"Okay," James said suddenly. "If the Freznorix was sent here on purpose, why turn us against each other or turn Emma against us?"

"Not sure," Emma said quietly.

Suddenly, fear crept into her eyes.

"What if it wasn't meant for us?" she said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked keeping my eyes on hers.

"Isn't it odd that it only went for Remus?" she asked slowly. "What if it was meant to turn Remus against us?"

We looked at each other. I felt a tingle running up my spine.


	8. Ellie's Back

ROTRUFIN

F

CHAPTER EIGHT-ELLIE'S BACK

Lily came back into the Hall cleaner but still visibly sick and shaken.

She didn't have much of an appetite either.

We went to our classes.

During Potions, Professor Dumbledore called us out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"I've got some good news on Ellie," he said softly. "Someone fitting Peter's description was seen in London. The Ministry managed to nab him and they're holding him and Ellie. An official is going to come here to the castle this afternoon with Ellie."

Emma happily began hugging us.

Relief spread over me as well.

Dumbledore put a hand on Emma's shoulder before heading down the corridor.

"Listen," James whispered. "Let's head to the library to read up on Freznorix's okay?"

We nodded, not really worrying about class.

We entered the library and Sirius searched for the book. Emma, Lily, James and I sat down at the table. Lily was sitting beside me. Emma and James were sitting across from us.

Sirius returned with the book. He opened it up to the page:

We leaned forward and began reading:

Freznorix's are very rare and extremely hard to come by. Should you come across one, they are easily trained to do one specific task…destroy the victim.

They can be taught to attack one single person and not another. They have their own power, to manipulate, but that power can be easily strengthened. They can be taught to turn one person against the other.

"So that's it," Lily whispered. "It was trying to turn Remus against us…but why?"

We didn't reply but kept reading:

Freznorix's can take the shape of any animal…dogs, wolves, cats, horses etc. they can splinch their bodies and then two separate but identical animals will appear. One is harmless, the other evil. The evil half is normally encouraged to do the damage.

"Bloody hell," James said looking up at us. "That explains it! Someone got a hold of a Freznorix and taught it to attack Remus and turn him against us."

"We know what you're going to say," Sirius said to Lily. "And the answer is 'we don't know'".

Sighing, I shut the book closed.

"Someone obviously hates us," I said slowly. "So I would let you guys know to keep your eyes peeled for anything unusual."

They nodded.

"Let's get back to class," Emma said. "I can't wait to hold my baby!"

Sure enough, around 2PM, we were once again called from our classes. A female witch dressed in emerald green robes stood holding the baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

Immediately, Emma rushed forward with her arms opened wide.

The witch handed Emma the baby. Emma squealed happily and hugged it.

We all looked at each other grinning.

"Why on earth did Peter Pettigrew have the baby?" Professor Dumbledore asked the witch.

"He says he doesn't know but we think he's lying," the witch said. "We know he had a motive but we're not sure about what that would be. He's being held now and he won't get out again."

Dumbledore nodded.

The witch gave Emma a big grin before Apparating.

Dumbledore turned to us.

"I'd like for you guys to keep a close eye on Ellie. Peter may very well have been working for someone and the person might turn around and try and take Ellie again because Peter failed," he said eyeing me, Sirius, James and Lily.

We nodded.

He gently gave Ellie a pat on her little arm before heading off down the corridor.

We headed back to the common room. All the Gryffindors squealed when they saw Ellie.

"Ooh she's so cute!"

"…Ellie's a pretty name…"

"You must use Agatha Mordens baby diapers…they're wonderful!"

Finally, James and Sirius ushered everyone away to give Emma and Ellie some peace.

"I'm just glad she's okay," Lily said putting her face close to Ellie's.

Ellie began crying.

Lily sat back looking bemused.

I was sitting next to Emma and Ellie.

"Listen," Emma said handing me Ellie. "I need to use the little witch's room. Can you hold her for a moment?"

Reluctantly, I took the baby.

Immediately, the baby stopped crying.

"Look at that," James said grinning. "She likes Uncle Remus!"  
We laughed.

The baby yawned in my arms and Sirius and James laughed again.

"Just as long as she doesn't poo on me it's fine," I said grinning good-naturedly.

"That's when you get to change the diapers," Emma teased.

We laughed again.

Ellie was clearly content in my arms.

"She probably likes you," Lily said grinning.

I smiled down at the baby.

"I'm still confused," James said frowning. "The dog was making Emma calm and cool about the fact that Ellie was taken because it was trying to turn Remus against us? How is that possible?"

"Probably because it wanted us to think Remus was paranoid and he would start to hate us," Sirius said slowly. "That makes sense…as for keeping Emma calm it was aiming to turn Remus against us too. It wanted to make us believe that Emma didn't care about the baby as much as we really knew she did."

"Ah that's much clearer," James said nodding.

"It basically wanted to tear us apart," I said bluntly.

"Even more clearer," James said.

"That's not going to happen," I said firmly. "I would never turn against you…any of you."

Lily gave me a hug…then James and Sirius.

Sirius turned toward me.

"You do know that tonight's a full moon right? We're heading to the Shrieking Shack around 11:30,"

"How could I not know?" I said rolling my eyes. "I'll be there trust me."

He nodded as he and James headed off to bed to get a nap in before we headed to the shack.

Lily was hungry and headed off to the kitchens. Emma and were left alone.

She turned to me.

"I know you would never turn against us," she said quietly. "But what if you can't help it?"

"What do you mean? What's bothering you?" I asked turning toward her. She had my rapt attention.

"That dog has me worried," she said biting her lip. "If it was sent here on purpose, someone obviously wants to turn you against us. What if the next time the person succeeds? We'd lose you."

I gently handed Emma back Ellie and put my face close to hers.

"I would never hurt you," I said quietly. "I promise."

I glanced down briefly at her lips before moving my eyes back onto hers.

"Trust me okay? I would never, ever turn against you,"

She still seemed upset.

I gently put a hand on the side of her face. She just smiled at me.

"'Night," I said softly.

"'Night," she whispered.

I got up and headed off to the boys' dorm.

EMMA.

Remus got up and headed into the dorm. I was so relieved to have Ellie back in my arms. I gently hugged the baby tightly. Professor McGonagall moved the crib into the girls' dorm next to my bed. I put Ellie down for a nap.

I too, decided to take one.

We all headed down to dinner next. We all laughed and ate happily.

After that, James, Sirius and Remus headed to the shack. Lily and I headed to the girls' dorm.

I decided to read for a bit while Lily and the others slept.

Ellie was sound asleep in the crib beside my bed.

I heard the dorm entrance door creaking open. I looked up. It was a gray wolf…Remus.

"What are you doing?" I whispered more to myself than anyone. "You're going to get into trouble."

The wolf continued to walk toward me. I saw the moonlight reflecting in the amber eyes. The wolf came around to the side of my bed and stuck his nose into the crib.

He licked the baby's face affectionately before turning and leaving the girls' dorm without so much as a look at me.

I fell asleep.

In the morning, James, Sirius and Remus were already sitting at the table.

"Morning!" I said brightly.

"Morning! Sleep well?" Lily asked.

"Yep," I said sitting down beside Sirius.

"Where'd you go last night mate?" James asked Remus. "You disappeared for a moment."

"He came in to check on Ellie," I said keeping my eyes on the sausage and eggs and began helping myself to them.

"I remember," Remus said nodding. "Then I went back outside."

"Yep," Sirius said.

"Has anyone figured out what's been killing the students?" Lily asked.

"No," James said. "Dumbledore's still stumped. Now that has me worried."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Dumbledore's never stumped," James replied gravely. "So whatever this thing is is very, very smart and cunning to keep itself unknown."

Sirius nodded.

We ate our breakfast and headed to classes. Madam Pomfrey offered to keep a look after Ellie while I went to classes. Sort of like a baby-sitter.

I sat down beside Remus in Charms.

"You didn't come over to me last night," I whispered.

"I'm not a pooch, Emma," Remus whispered. "I'm not a normal 'dog'."

I looked at him, hurt.

"I know that," I said. "But that never stopped you before."

"I heard you scream and went into protective mode," Remus said. "I was being protective."

"That's fine," I said with a touch of coldness to my voice.

I continued to work on my Charms notes.

I avoided Remus for the rest of the day. I told Lily what happened.

"That's odd," she mused. "He might've just wanted to check on Ellie because of what had happened. He would never intentionally do that. Plus, he probably sensed that you were okay."

I nodded.

Several weeks went by and Dumbledore finally found out what was killing the students. It was indeed another wolf, but this was ten times bigger than a normal one. He had no idea how it had gotten into the castle but he told us that it was a werewolf.

This wolf weighed about 300 pounds. Dumbledore went to trap it but it managed to get out and it tore from the castle grounds disappearing into the darkness.

Remus was fine. I began realizing that Lily was probably right about him checking on Ellie that night. I also began realizing I was falling in love with him.

I had no idea that things would get worse…much worse.

About a month later the snow settled in and a blizzard swept in dumping 6 feet of snow on the grounds.

The castle was nice and warm inside. The fire crackled in the fire place and emitted a warm glow over us.

Remus and Lily had decided to take a walk outside even though it was like nearly below zero but he didn't feel the cold. Lily bundled tightly with her warm cloak.

"So," James said turning to me. "Have you told Remus how you feel?"

That question took me completely off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"We know how you feel about him," Sirius said. "We're not blind woman."

"Not yet," I grumbled as Ellie happily sat on Sirius' lap and played with his tie.

"He cares about you deeply," James continued.

"He's just shy," Sirius said putting his face close to Ellie's.

Ellie giggled and rested her head against Sirius' chest. She's pretty much taken with all of them.

"I'll say," James grinned. "Every time we mention sleeping with Emma he turns scarlet."

"And why would you say such a thing?" I demanded putting my hands on my hips.

I wasn't angry with them.

"Just teasing him," Sirius said grinning.

Suddenly, his grin faded and he sniffed at Ellie.

"OH MAN! THIS KID JUST LEFT AN IGLOO IN HER DIAPER!"

We roared with laughter.

"Change her," James said.

"You honestly want me to change this toxic diaper?" Sirius asked scandalized.

"Please," I said pleadingly. "You guys have been so good taking turns changing and feeding her. I really appreciate it."

"Fine," Sirius muttered as he picked up Ellie and I tossed him a small bag with her diapers, powders and other things. He headed off into the boys' dorm.

While he was changing her, we heard him yelling obscenities and moaning at how gross it was.

We giggled.

"Um, won't the baby pick up on that language?" Lily asked concerned.

"Oh yeah," James said nodding.

"We'll warn him," I grinned laughing.

Just then, Lily burst into the common room. Snow covered her hood and she was bleeding from her leg.

"Lily!" James cried jumping to his feet.

"It g-got Remus!" Lily stammered. "S-something attacked me and grabbed Remus!"

Immediately, I jumped to my feet.

"What?" I demanded worriedly.

"Remus is missing! Something grabbed him! I don't know where he is!"


	9. Missing

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER NINE-MISSING

I wasn't sure I was hearing correctly. I felt my body shaking badly.

"What do you mean he's gone?" James demanded.

"Something grabbed him and it attacked me!" Lily cried shaking.

"Alright," James said. "I'm taking you to Madam Elkins. Emma, when Sirius finishes changing Ellie's diaper, fill him in. Meet us at Professor Dumbledore's office."

I nodded biting my bottom lip.

James and Lily left.

LILY.

Flashes of what happened kept repeating across my eyes:

FLASHBACK: A FEW MOMENTS AGO

_Remus and I had decided to take a walk, leaving Emma, James and Sirius in the common room._

_I had wanted to talk to him about Emma._

_"So why haven't you told Emma how you feel?" I asked as we turned the corner where the greenhouses were._

_"Because I'm not sure how she feels toward me," he replied._

_"You've got to take a chance, Moony, otherwise you'll just keep wondering and nothing will get done," I said softly putting a hand on his arm._

_He smiled at me._

_Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes._

_"Sssh," he said grabbing onto my arm. _

_We stopped walking, and listened._

_"What is it?" I whispered._

_"I'm not sure," he whispered back._

_His wolf senses were heightened now I could tell._

_Suddenly, something huge brushed past my leg and felt teeth sink into my leg. I screamed and from the force I landed on my rear end. Blood began staining my knee high socks. _

_"Lily!" I heard Remus cry._

_He bent down beside me and went to tend to me but the same creature that attacked me, jumped on Moony causing him to fall sideways and crack his head on a rock._

_"REMUS!" I screamed._

_Whatever it was was staying close to the shadows and bushes. I saw something clamp its jaws around the hem of Moony's robe and began dragging him off toward the darkness._

I snapped back out of my memory and realized we were now in Professor Dumbledore's office. I was in such a state of shock, that I didn't even remember Madam Elkin tending to my leg.

I shakily began explaining what happened to Dumbledore.

"You didn't see what it was?" Dumbledore asked scratching his beard.

"No," I said as tears formed in my eyes.

"We'll find him," Dumbledore said.

I sank into the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

I hugged myself. My stomach began churning.

EMMA.

I told Sirius what had happened. We decided to leave Ellie with Madam Elkin before rushing to Dumbledore's office.

Lily was hugging herself and she looked pale.

James was sitting beside her on the chair with his arm around her. Dumbledore conjured up two more chairs and Sirius and I sat down.

Lily leaned forward, her hair falling over her face and she ended up vomiting.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore said quietly.

He conjured up a smoking goblet.

"Drink that," Dumbledore said gently and softly. "It's a Muggle remedy called Ginger Ale."

James reached forward for the goblet and helped Lily drink. After a few moments, she seemed to feel better but she was still pale.

Dumbledore cleaned the area where she had gotten sick. I had to admit, my stomach was starting to churn as well.

I probably could use some of that Ginger Ale.

Luckily, as if reading my mind, James handed me the goblet. I gratefully took a few sips and handed it back to him. Soon, my stomach began feeling better as well.

Sirius kept his arm around me as well. I slumped against him.

"Did you hear anything unusual?" Dumbledore gently prodded Lily.

"Just a rustling in the bushes and that's when this 'thing' appeared. It seemed to keep to the bushes," Lily said her voice cracking.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Once again, I'll alert the Ministry," he said.

"What is going on?" James demanded angrily. "First Peter disappears and then re-appears to take Emma's baby. Students were attacked by this huge werewolf that escaped and now Remus is missing?"

Suddenly fear crept into Sirius' voice when he spoke.

"Prongs, you don't think it was a werewolf that attacked Lily…do you?"

James met Sirius' eyes. I could see the fear creeping into them.

Lily was shivering even though Dumbledore's office was nice and toasty warm.

"Lily, I'm going to have to check the wound okay?" Dumbledore said.

Lily nodded.

Dumbledore came around his desk and crouched down in front of Lily. He gently undid the bandaging that Madam Elkin did and exposed the wound.

It was a deep puncture wound, but already with the salve, it was looking better.

"It looks like a puncture wound," Dumbledore said quietly.

"From a canine tooth?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said. "But we really don't know what attacked her. It could've been a wolf or a werewolf. Unfortunately, we're going to have to wait and see what happens. I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's all we can do now. As for Remus, I will alert the Ministry now. We'll get him back just like we got Ellie back. For now have Madam Elkin give her a Lurgriv Potion. That will slow any trace of the werewolf blood in her system."

We stood up. Sirius kept a hold on me. James kept his arms around Lily.

"For now, I want you four to sit tight and not worry too much. I know that's hard because Remus is your best friend and you all care about him…but I don't want you guys making yourselves sick either. That won't help the situation," Dumbledore said kindly.

Nodding, we left the office and headed to Madam Elkins.

She gave Lily the potion. We headed back to the common room.

Lily decided to take a nap so she headed to the girls' dorm. James, Sirius and I stayed in the common room.

"I can't believe this is happening," I said hugging myself.

"I know," James said quietly. "I hope Moony's okay."

"So do I," Sirius added quietly.

We sat for a bit not really talking until it was time to go to bed.

A week went by…nothing regarding Remus came through.

It was now Friday night and there was a full moon out. James and Sirius decided to change, even though they didn't have to. I guess it was their way of keeping their mind off Remus.

I stayed in the common room, just staring at the roaring fire. James and Sirius didn't go to the Shrieking Shack this time. They changed in the common room with me.

The black dog jumped up onto the couch beside me and curled up against me, resting his head on my thigh.

The stag was a light tan color with a white patch on his forehead. The antlers curled upward and outwards. He had a little tuft tail and large brown eyes.

The stag folded his legs and settled down on the rug in front of the fire.

He watched me intently.

I drew my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around then.

I burst into tears.

"I just want Remus back," I sobbed into my thighs.

I felt Sirius frantically licking my hands and the next thing I knew, the stag was on his feet standing beside me and he gently nuzzled my cheek.

Ellie was lying in a bassinette beside the couch. The stag lowered his head into it and gently nuzzled Ellie.

I hugged the black dog and buried my face into his soft fur in his neck. I sobbed long and hard and ended up dozing off shortly.

In the morning, I was sleeping against Sirius on the couch. James was sitting on the chair. I woke up.

"Hey sleepy head," Sirius said softly smiling.

"What happened?" I asked groggily as I yawned and stretched.

"You hugged the stuffing out of me last night and you ended up falling asleep," Sirius said.

He was looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" James asked.

"No," I said. "I miss Remus!"

"We all do," James said affectionately as he swallowed. I saw tears forming in his eyes. "But I know Dumbledore will find him."

Sirius hugged me again.

Lily emerged from the girls' dorm. She looked a little bit better.

"How are you feeling?" James asked looking up at her.

"Okay I guess," Lily said. "I still can't get that image of Remus out of my head."

Her voice began cracking.

"I know," Sirius said softly and gently. "Let's head down to breakfast."

I picked up Ellie and we headed down to the Great Hall.

We ate our breakfast in silence. News of Remus' disappearance was announced that morning. The Gryffindors were subdued and asked Lily all sorts of questions out of concern.

Naturally, most of them she couldn't answer.

Suddenly, the doors to the front Hall burst opened. All heads turned.

Moony was standing there propping himself up against the doorframe.

"REMUS!" Lily screamed.

We all rushed forward to greet him.

His robes were muddy and torn and he was drenched. It had begun to rain heavily outside. Thunder and Lightning boomed outside. He had a patch of mud smudged on his cheek and his hair was matted to his forehead.

James and Sirius got under each of his arms and helped him.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madam Elkin jumped up from their seats at the Head table and rushed over as well.

We all headed to the hospital wing.

Madam Elkin checked him over.

"Nothing wrong with him medically it seems," she said. "He's just suffering from exposure and dehydration."

"What happened Remus?" Sirius asked worriedly. "Lily told us what happened."

"I just went for a walk," Remus said shrugging. "Nothing big."

We all looked at each other with shocked expressions on our faces.

"Remus, you were missing for a whole week…don't you remember?" Lily asked astonished.

"No," Remus said shaking his head.

Madam Elkin checked him over again.

"Nothing. There's been no memory charm or anything," she said. "Keep an eye on him alright? But there is a small wound on his temple…did he hit his head or anything?

Lily suddenly cried out.

"Yeah, he cracked his head on a rock,"

"That could account for the mild amnesia…remember, keep a close eye on him,"

We nodded.

"What attacked you?" I asked.

"Some big dog," Remus said frowning. "I don't really remember too well."

"So he's alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"Other than the mild amnesia? Yes," Madam Elkin said.

"Good," McGonagall said relieved. "Take him back to the common room to rest."

We got up again and left. James was holding Ellie for me.

Once inside the common room, Lily sat on the floor and played with Ellie.

Sirius sat on the chair. Remus and I were sitting on the couch next to each other.

James was on the floor also playing with Ellie.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked Remus.

He turned toward me. There was something in his eyes that set off alarm bells in my head. They seemed dull and lifeless.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Why is everyone asking me that?"

His tone was short and stiff.

"Well because you were missing for a week, buddy," Sirius said taking his eyes off Lily and James and moving them onto Remus. "We were very worried about you."

"Well I can't remember what happened," Remus said shortly. "Please leave me alone and let it go."

"Sure," James said looking at Sirius and I with a look of concern.

"So would you like to lye down before dinner? Or go to classes?" I asked forcing cheerfulness into my voice.

"I think we should go to class," Remus said.

James picked up Ellie and she began crying.

"Oh boy," James said. "Here Remus. She likes you."

He handed Ellie to Remus.

Remus took Ellie. Instead of calming down, she only screamed louder.

"What on earth…?" Lily mused standing up. "She normally calms down immediately once Remus holds her."

Remus quickly handed Ellie to Sirius as if she had some kind of disease.

"Ugh," Remus said frowning. "Maybe she'll calm down with you. I'm heading to Potions."

With that, he left the common room.

"That's really bizarre," James said slowly.

"Yeah," Sirius said as Ellie finally began calming down in his arms. "I'm getting a feeling that something is wrong with him."

"But Madam Elkin said nothing was wrong," I said.

"It doesn't matter," Sirius said. "We've known Moony for years and he's never acted that way."

"Right," James said nodding.

I had to admit, they were right.

"But what could it be?"

"Not sure," Sirius said. "But the best thing to do is to keep an eye on Moony…but for more reasons than one."

We headed to class. Remus was sitting next to me. Behind us were James and Lily and then Sirius.

Professor Anicks was teaching us the Matranol Potion, which was used to cure muscle cramps.

I had to admit I was getting a weird vibe off of Remus, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Once again, we had left Ellie with Madam Elkin. Sirius thought it would be best to keep her away from Moony, until we figure out what was going on with him.

We began adding the ingredients into our potions. I went to add my Aerptryx wing to the potion when my elbow accidentally hit the glass jar of bat wings and I knocked it over, the contents spilling onto Remus' lap.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I cried frantically.

"Watch what you're doing," Remus snapped irritably. "Clumsy whore."

Those words stung and I froze.

He dabbed at his robe and Professor Anicks began coming around to check on the potions.

She deducted five points from Remus' because of the lack of bat wings.

"Yeah thanks to you," Remus muttered.

I kept my eyes on my potion and felt a lump rising in the back of my throat.


	10. Suspicions Arise

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER TEN-SUSPICIONS ARISE

Once Potions was over, Remus grabbed his things and left the classroom in a hurry.

"What happened?" Lily asked coming over.

I raised my eyes to hers and told her what happened.

"Bloody hell," James said whistling low. "That does not sound like Moony."

"I know," I said sadly. "Something is wrong."

We headed to Transfiguration next.

Professor McGonagall looked up when we entered.

"How are you feeling, Miss Gibson?" she asked softly.

"Fine," I muttered.

We took our seats and I was sitting with Lily now. James and Sirius were sitting behind us.

Remus entered the classroom late.

"Mr. Lupin? Why are you late?" Professor McGonagall asked frowning.

"Dunno," Remus said in a carefree tone. "And I don't really care."

Lily and I looked at each other shocked.

"In that case, detention after class," Professor McGonagall said firmly.

Remus just shrugged and flopped down in a seat in front of Lily and I. He sat sideways and put his feet on the seat next to him. He turned and looked at us.

Professor McGonagall continued the lesson.

"Why the long faces girls?" Remus asked curiously. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," I said forcing my voice to be cheerful and calm.

He grinned.

There was something about his grin that didn't sit right…something about it seemed…off and not him.

Remus turned his eyes onto Lily.

"So," Remus asked his voice dropping to a whisper. "Did you and James decide to have sex yet?"

Lily's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her voice coming out in several pitches higher.

I glared at Remus in shock and surprise. He never, ever, talked like that in all the years we've known him. He was rather shy and gentle natured…now it seemed like he was blunt and rough.

"I see the way you two act," Remus said simply. "It's only natural that you'd want to take the next step…no? So, tell me did you have plans to do it yet?"

Lily looked at me. I could see she was shocked and outraged.

"I'm not telling you anything, Moony," Lily said in a voice of forced calmness. "It's really none of your business."

Remus smirked.

"That's fine," he said and turned away from us.

Lily was still in shock over what he said.

I heard Sirius and James whispering behind us. I strained to listen.

"_Is he right_?" Sirius whispered to James.

"_Well, yeah, but not until we're married,_" James whispered back.

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least he's got morals and I knew Lily did as well.

I returned my attention back to Professor McGonagall.

Remus took no notes during the lesson nor volunteered any information when she asked us about Bendel's, an animal much like a beaver and a wolverine that can shape shift easily.

Normally, he always volunteered information during lessons. He loved school work.

Now it was like he could care less.

He excused himself from class stating that he had to use the bathroom. He didn't return.

When class was over, Professor McGonagall pulled Lily, James, Sirius and I aside.

"What is going on with Mr. Lupin? He's acting very oddly," she said looking concerned.

"We know," Sirius said. "It seems he hasn't been the same since he came back."

"I've noticed that as well," McGonagall said quietly. "All the same keep an eye on him. He still has detention."

Nodding, we left the classroom.

I told Lily that I needed to go to the library. I walked into the library and decided to take a book out on werewolves. I found one called "_LYCANS AND WOLVES…KNOW THE DIFFERENCE._"

I leaned against the bookshelf and flipped through the pages. I was so engrossed in the book that I didn't see Remus leaning against the bookshelf in front of me with an arm on the shelf.

"Doing some light reading?" he asked.

I jumped from being startled.

"You scared me!" I cried feeling my heart pounding in my chest. "And yes."

Remus tilted the book cover back so he could read it.

"Werewolves huh?" he asked. "Why on earth would you be reading about them?"

I shrugged.

"Just curious,"

"Really?" he purred inching closer. "Well, I am one you know. You can most certainly ask me anything you want about them. I'd be happy to tell you."

I slammed the book shut.

"No thanks," I said and went to step around him but he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Emma, I like you…okay? I've always liked you," Remus said. "Why don't you do me a favor and go out with me?"

I couldn't believe the emotion I was starting to feel toward him. It could only be described as disgust. I'd never thought I'd feel disgusted toward him…but here I was. But I also knew that this wasn't him. I was going to have to see what happens unfortunately. It was him, and yet it wasn't. What happened to him out there?

"Sorry," I said. "I must be going. Lily's waiting for me."

With that, I shoved the book onto a shelf and stalked from the library.

I entered the common room. Sirius and James were already sitting there. They looked up when I entered and saw my expression.

"What happened now?" James demanded.

I told him what Remus did to me in the library.

"He's definitely smoking some of that wolfsbane," Sirius said deadpan.

"Try not to piss him off or anything," James said. "We don't know what he's capable of yet and I'm sure it's anything."

"I just want the old Remus back," I said biting my bottom lip.

"We all do," Sirius said. "But if he's sick, we've got to help him."

We nodded, agreeing.

I went to check on Ellie in the hospital wing later on that evening. Sirius decided to come with me.

Remus entered the hospital wing as well.

I held Ellie tightly against me.

The minute she saw Remus she started crying.

"What is with that kid?" Remus asked frowning.

"Maybe she doesn't like you," Sirius said eyeing Remus' reaction.

"Maybe she doesn't like _you,_" Remus said mocking back to Sirius.

Ellie continued to cry.

"Can't you shut her up or something?" Remus asked, irritated now.

"She's probably scared or something," I said defensively. "She doesn't mean it. Maybe if you left…"

"Maybe if you'd shut her up already it would be quieter," Remus shot back. "Maybe it's not me she doesn't like."

He glared at Sirius. Sirius looked like he'd like to punch Remus, but made no movements.

I tried to soothe Ellie, but she wasn't calming down.

"SHUT HER UP!" Remus yelled.

"I'M TRYING!" I yelled back.

"Leave, pal," Sirius said and grabbed Remus by the arm and went to pull him from the hospital wing, but Remus pulled back his arm and punched Sirius in the face.

"Don't touch me," Remus snapped.

Sirius staggered for a moment. His lower lip was cut and bleeding. He went to retaliate to hit Remus.

Both of them got into a HUGE fight. Sirius was cursing at him and punching him and so was Remus.

I left the hospital wing still holding Ellie in my arms. Luckily, Madam Elkin and Professor Gray were coming up the corridor.

"Stop them!" I cried. "They're fighting in there!"

Madam Elkin and Professor Gray rushed into the wing.

They pulled Remus and Sirius apart. Both had black and blues on their faces and had cuts on their lips which bled.

Sirius was doubled over gasping for breath. Remus oddly looked non-plussed nor badly injured as much as Sirius was.

"What on earth is going on here?" Madam Elkin cried angrily.

"He started it," Sirius wheezed pointing to Remus. "He punched me."

"Because he grabbed me," Remus retorted.

Professor Dumbledore was called.

Immediately when Ellie saw Dumbledore, she quieted down and broke into a grin.

I told him what had happened.

"Most odd," he whispered to me but then his tone hardened at Remus and Sirius. "For now, Mr. Lupin, you will receive two days detention. Please go back to your common room."

Remus muttered something and yanked his arm from Professor Gray's grasp. He left the hospital wing without even getting checked over by Madam Elkin.

"He's not acting normally," Sirius said as Madam Elkin began helping him with mending his wounds.

"No he's not," Dumbledore said sighing. "Does Ellie only cry when he's around like that?"

Sirius and I nodded.

"Hmm," Dumbledore mused. "It might be best to continue to keep her away from him. I know this isn't your fault because he came into the wing voluntarily. But he might do something more rash that beat up Sirius."

I clutched Ellie tightly.

"You don't think he'd try and…hurt her do you?" I asked frightened.

"After the way he acted now, I seriously don't know," Dumbledore said.

"He looked like he wanted to kill him," Professor Gray chimed in looking pale. "I've never seen him act or look like that. It was a bit scary."

"I think Mr. Lupin is sick," Madam Elkin said. "We must find out what's causing it so we can help him."

"Do you think he will be okay?" I asked in a small voice.

"I hope so," Madam Elkin said as she gently took Ellie from me and put her in her crib. "I've put a special charm on the crib so I'd know if anyone went near her during the night. I've been sleeping here in the wing to keep an eye on her."

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

Once Sirius was mended, we headed back to the common room. Lily and James looked up from kissing on the couch.

Without even asking, they just shook their head. I guess they figured out what happened without even asking. I was grateful toward them for not asking because I couldn't tell them if I wanted to. I was too choked up right now.

I climbed into bed and dozed off. I was too upset and exhausted to stay up past nine o'clock.

The following morning, Remus ate his breakfast with us, but said not one word. Sirius was warned not to say anything either…it might set Remus off again and we didn't want that.

That night would be a full moon. Lily was terrified that whatever attacked her was a werewolf.

James tried to calm her down.

"Calm down!" James said as Lily paced the common room for the 10th time. "It might've just been a regular dog or wolf."

Lily kept her arms folded against her chest tightly and kept her lips pursed.

Remus said that he was going to the Shrieking Shack. James and Sirius looked at each other and followed to keep peace. Sirius asked me if I would be able to handle Lily.

"Sure," I said brightly. "She'll be fine."

Sirius nodded and the three of them left the common room.

I looked out the window. A clear full moon hung in the midnight blue sky. Lily was still fine and pacing the common room.

"See?" I said cheerfully. "Nothing!"

One AM rolled around. Lily was still fine.

She flopped down on the couch looking relieved.

"Yeah it must've been just a regular wolf," she agreed happily. "But it was _huge_. It looked like it weighed almost 300 pounds or so."

"Maybe it was like a rogue wolf or something?" I suggested.

There was no way I would be able to sleep now at this point.

"Listen, do you want to come with me to check on Ellie?"

"Sure," Lily said. "But what if Madam Elkin sees us? Isn't she sleeping in the hospital wing?"

"Yeah," I said. "But I think she'll understand why we're checking on Ellie."

We left the common room and walked down the corridor. Cold air blew in making us shiver under our robes.

"God I can't wait till summer," Lily muttered hugging her robe tightly against her body.

"I know," I said, neither can I.

We reached the hospital wing. A sudden feeling came over me. Something was wrong.

"Something's wrong," I whispered holding an arm out in front of her to stop her.

"What?" Lily asked looking concerned.

"Not sure,"

We slowly entered the hospital wing.

The cots were topsy-turvy and sheets were scattered around on the floor. I saw that Ellie was sound asleep in her crib, which thankfully was untouched.

"Madam Elkin?" I called clearing my throat. "Is everything okay?"

No answer.

We stepped forward more into the wing. Lily and I scanned the cots. No sign of Madam Elkin.

I reached into the crib and gently but urgently picked up Ellie. She still stayed asleep with her head on my shoulder. Suddenly, I felt Lily's fingers digging into my arm.

"Oh. My. God," I said when I followed her gaze.

A gray wolf was standing over Madam Elkin and his jaws had been clamped around her throat. He released her throat and raised his head toward us. Blood stained his muzzle. It was Remus.

"Remus," I whispered horrified.

I clutched Ellie against me and Lily and I began slowly backing out of the hospital wing.

The gray wolf's amber eyes tracked our every movement. Then, it flattened its ears out sideways and retracted its upper lip, exposing blood stained canines and incisors. It snarled at us and stepped slowly over Madam Elkins body.

"Run!" Lily whispered.

We turned and ran from the wing, with Remus on our heels and snarling.


	11. Air Borne

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER ELEVEN-AIR BORN

I glanced back over my shoulder. The wolf was still on our heels.

We quickly entered the common room and the portrait swung closed just in time. We heard the Fat Lady yelling and the wolf snarling and clawing at the entranceway, trying to get it.

Lily and I backed away from the portrait entrance breathing heavily.

"Where's James and Sirius?" Lily asked terrified.

"They're probably outside!" I whispered pressing my face into Ellie's shoulder. "Remus must've slipped away from them again!"

Outside, the wolf was still clawing at the entranceway and the vicious growls that came from it sent chills down my spine.

Suddenly, I heard barking coming from outside where the wolf was.

I recognized it as Sirius.

"That's Sirius," I whispered.

"James won't be able to come in the castle. He'll cause too much of a suspicion and chaos. A black dog is more easily believed," Lily said.

I heard Sirius barking angrily at the wolf and then I heard the wolf let out one last snarl before there was silence again.

"Take Ellie," I said as I handed Lily Ellie.

"Emma, no!" Lily whispered terrified.

I slowly crept over to the portrait entrance and it swung opened. That's when something huge and hairy jumped on me, knocking me onto my back. I heard Lily scream.

A huge black dog stood over me licking my face frantically. The portrait swung closed again.

"Oh, Sirius thank God," Lily breathed calming down again.

The dog let me up and I easily got to my feet again. Lily and I flopped on the couch, putting Ellie down on the couch in-between us protectively.

Sirius trotted over and sat on his haunches in front of the couch and put his lower jaw on Ellie's arm. I noticed some scratches and bite marks on his face. His ear looked like a piece had been torn.

"Lily look at Sirius!" I said concerned.

I gently took Sirius' ear. The tip had been torn off.

"What did Moony do to you?" Lily asked as tears began forming in her emerald green eyes.

"He's not Remus anymore," I said bluntly. "He's a monster."

Sirius stayed like that until the morning came. He changed back into his human form.

The tip of his left ear was missing in human form.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Remus," Sirius said grunting. "Attacked me outside the common room. Bit my ear off. Bloody guy is insane now."

James entered the common room shortly.

"What happened?" James asked. "I stayed in the Shrieking Shack. Neither you or Moony returned."

I quickly told him what happened.

James' face drained of all color.

"He's a monster now," I said choking back tears. "He's not our friend anymore."

I burst into tears and pressed my face against Sirius' chest. James picked up Ellie and held her in his lap. She snuggled up against him and continued to sleep.

Sirius wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

I just cried and cried.

Lily offered to keep an eye on Ellie in the girls' dorm during the night now since Remus now has a taste of our blood.

We would stay awake and take turns like a night watchman keeping a watch over something valuable.

Sirius offered to change only during the full moons. He was a bit more of a match toward the wolf than a stag. Plus, a stag would draw more attention in the common room than a dog.

I was completely heart broken and devastated. I loved Remus and it was like I didn't even know him now. It was not a very good feeling.

He was becoming more vicious and arrogant.

Like today during History of Magic he argued with Professor Dawes about the Vemenait Rebellion stating that if he had been alive, he would've been able to stop it and there would now be peace between the Vemenait's and Quewynen's. Both were about the size of elves. The Vemenait's were a cross between an elf and a fairy. They were peace loving and loved nature. The Quewynen's were earlier ancestors of wizards and witches. They thought and believed that the Vemenait's were taking up too much land…land that could be used for homes and things. The Vemenait's rebelled against the Quewynen's during the medieval times and a war broke out. Many from both sides were killed and only a few survived from each side. To this day, witches and wizards do not get along with the Vemenait's ancestors who mainly live in Wales and Northern England near Scotland and Ireland.

Professor Dawes stated that what happened happened and nothing would've been able to change that. It was part of our history.

Remus challenged her by stating that _he _would've been able to restore peace and things would probably be different now.

Lily, James, Sirius and I stayed away from him. He acted like nothing at all happened last night in the library.

It was rather unnerving really. A sweet, caring gentle guy turned into an evil, violent, crazed maniac in only a few days. It seemed to happen only since he came back from missing from wherever he was.

But I had no idea that things would get worse…much worse.

I had dropped Ellie off the following night to the hospital wing. Professor Gray would be stepping in for Madam Elkin. He had some medical backgrounds so Professor Dumbledore had him fill in for the time being until a new nurse could be appointed. It was also a full moon. It was rather creepy that there would be two full moons that month…probably something with the planets or something.

I had this nagging feeling that something was wrong. Sirius changed into the black dog and followed me down the corridor, trotting along side me.

I had decided to check on Ellie.

I tightened my robe around me tighter because the hallway was cold. My breath came out in puffs of steam and rose to the ceiling.

Sirius' came out of his black nostrils.

I stepped into the hospital wing. Professor Gray was sound asleep at a desk. He had his head buried into his arms.

I smiled affectionately at him. He agreed to keep his eye on Ellie the same way Madam Elkin had offered.

Suddenly, my grin faded as I looked toward the crib. The sides were broken and what was worse…Ellie was missing.

"Ellie?" I cried rushing over to the crib.

Sirius came over and sniffed at the crib. I heard him start to growl. A clear sign that something was here that shouldn't have been.

"Professor Gray!" I cried.

He immediately snapped awake.

"Huh? Miss Gibson…what are you doing here?" he asked alarmed and concerned.

"Where is Ellie?" I demanded frantically.

"She's…" his voice trailed off as he followed my pointing to the crib.

"Oh no," his face drained of all color.

"We've got to find her!" I screamed.

Both he and I searched the entire hospital wing. Nothing.

I was now panicking beyond words. Sirius then suddenly barked at us.

"Is he yours?" Professor Gray asked.

"Yes," I said quickly.

Sirius sniffed at the floor and trotted over to the door, then glanced back at us.

"He's got a scent," I said.

But when I looked down, I saw a thin trail of blood leading from the crib right over to the door.

I yanked open the door and Sirius took off into the corridor.

I followed him. Professor Gray was close behind. The blood trail led down the corridor and into an opened classroom.

It kept going into the classroom around the desks.

I swallowed. I wasn't sure I wanted to go in…but I had to. But I entered and walked around the desks…and screamed bloodcurdlingly.

The wolf was standing over Ellie. He had ripped her throat out. The wolf snarled, raising his head to look up at me. Blood stained his muzzle and lips.

Sirius snarled back.

I kept screaming.

Professor Gray arrived behind me.

"Oh dear," I heard him choke.

The wolf lunged for me.

I screamed and threw my hands up over my face protectively. I backed up…and felt my back breaking through the glass window.

SIRIUS.

Emma's back broke through the glass window and she fell backwards. I heard her screaming the entire way down.

We were on the third floor.

Bits of glass showered her. I heard a sickening 'thud'. Then silence.

The wolf had stopped himself before he went out the window too. He turned and his eyes landed on Professor Gray, who was pale as a ghost and he looked sick.

The wolf went to charge him, but I intervened and clamped my jaws around the wolf's neck. I began snarling at him.

Professor Gray took this opportunity to take off and leave the classroom.

More than likely he was going to check on Emma.

After a few moments, I let go. I had wounded Remus pretty well.

The wolf snarled and took off out the door.

I walked over to the window and carefully glanced down. Emma was lying on her back on the ground. One arm was draped over her stomach; the other was stretched out on the grass. She had a thin stream of blood flowing from the corner of her mouth.

I quickly pulled my eyes away and slinked over to what was left of poor Ellie.

I gently nuzzled her lifeless form. After that, I slinked out of the classroom and headed back to the common room.

I saw that the Fat Lady was okay…but her portrait was badly scratched from when Remus tried to get into the common room.

Lily looked up from reading a book. She had decided to stay up late this time and keep an eye on Ellie for Emma.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" Lily demanded immediately closing her book and getting up from the couch.

I changed back into a human.

I swallowed.

"Remus killed Ellie and Emma,"

"WHAT?" Lily screamed.

I nodded gravely.

Lily broke down into tears.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came into the common room with Professor Dumbledore.

"I need you two to please come to the hospital wing," Professor McGonagall said gravely.

Sobbing, Lily began walking toward them. I wrapped my arm around her and we followed them.

Emma was lying on a cot. A white sheet was pulled up to her chest.

"I've got some good news," Professor Gray said sighing. "She's not dead."

Relief flooded over me.

"She's not?" Lily squeaked out.

"No," Professor Gray said looking relieved. "She's got some major internal injuries though. I'll be able to help her."

I hugged Lily.

She was relieved.

"But Ellie's not so lucky," Professor Gray said going pale again as he gestured to a little form lying on a nearby cot, covered in a white sheet. A bit of blood stained through the top of it.

"She's going to be devastated when she finds out," I said sadly.

"I know," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "I know you three will be able to help her cope with this."

"Three?" Professor Gray asked confused. "I only see two."

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "He's serving detention with me."

We knew Dumbledore was lying so he wouldn't have to explain why a huge stag was walking around on the grounds late at night.

Professor Gray nodded.

"Where is that gray wolf?" Dumbledore said turning to Lily and I once Professor Gray headed over to Emma to administer some potions.

"Not sure," I said. "He could be anywhere in this castle and he could kill anyone at any time."

"I want you two to head back to the common room for the rest of the night and do not leave until the morning," Dumbledore suggested firmly.

Nodding, we turned and left.

We headed to the common room.

Lily curled up on the couch and fell asleep. I ended up dozing off too.

The next morning, James entered the common room.

"Where's Emma?" he asked.

I told him the entire story.

When I was done, he looked angry and fearful now.

"Shit," he said sighing. "Remus is basically a monster now. Is there no stopping him?"

"Silver," I muttered darkly.

"I'm not going to kill him," James said shortly. "I want to help him. Something is obviously wrong with him and we need to figure out what it is so we can cure him."

"But what could it be?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure," James said biting his bottom lip. "But I bet Professor Patterson will know. Maybe he inhaled some kind of poisonous plant or something."

Professor Patterson taught Herbology.

"Let's go check on Emma before heading to Professor Patterson," I said.

We left the common room and headed down the corridor. Remus was walking toward us in human form.

"Hi," he said looking from James, to Lily, and then to me.

"Hi," Lily said stiffly.

"What's your problem?"

"You killed Ellie, that's what my problem is," Lily retorted.

"Ellie? You mean Emma's kid?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, mate," James said glaring at him.

Remus just shrugged and continued to walk past us, heading up the corridor.


	12. MIA Again

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER 12-M.I.A Again

"I don't believe that prick," I said shaking my head.

James was glaring after Remus as if he liked to kick the crap out of him.

"I know!" Lily cried. "He didn't even seem upset that he did it!"

"Let's go," I said disgustedly.

We continued on our way to the hospital wing.

We entered the wing and Professor Gray looked up from checking on Emma.

"How's she doing?" I asked quietly.

"Better," Professor Gray said softly. "She should be well in a day or too. Luckily, nothing was seriously damaged from that fall. I was so sure she'd have more injuries than this."

"I know," Lily said. "God was with her."

We all nodded and agreed.

"Where'd that wolf come from?" Professor Gray asked applying a bandage around Emma's arm.

We looked at each other.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore entered the hospital wing.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Dumbledore could explain this better without telling them that Remus was a werewolf flat out.

"Professor Gray just asked where that wolf came from," Lily said.

"I've never seen it around before," Professor Gray continued looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I'm afraid that the wolf is actually a werewolf," Dumbledore said quietly.

"A werewolf?" Professor Gray asked wide-eyed.

Dumbledore nodded.

Lily, James and I waited with baited breath. Dumbledore had to tell him. It was best if he told then someone find out and try and actually kill Remus with a silver object.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "One of your students actually…Remus Lupin."

Professor Gray's eyes were wide.

"Good Lord," he said quietly. "I actually had a suspicion because Lupin always seemed sick before a full moon and didn't appear in class. But why on earth is he acting like he is now? It doesn't make sense."

"We don't know," Dumbledore said.

He turned to us.

"Where were you lot off to?"

"Professor Patterson," Lily said. "We're wondering if maybe Remus got a hold of some kind of plant. That would account for his actions now."

Dumbledore sighed again.

"I'm afraid that there's no plant that exists today that would account for aggressive and arrogant behavior that Remus is displaying,"

We looked at each other.

"You mean he's acting on his own accord? This is the real Remus?" I asked swallowing a lump of tears.

"I didn't say that," Dumbledore said patiently. "What I'm saying might be that Remus is acting this way _not_ on his own accord."

"Someone's making him act this way?" James asked.

"It's quite possible," Dumbledore said. "But then again, there is that chance that this is the real Remus too. We can't rule anything out."

"If it is, he's definitely snapped," James said looking at me.

LILY.

I didn't want to believe that this really was Remus' own behavior…that he was acting like this on his own accord.

"I think he's acing not on his own," I said. "I can't believe Remus would just turn like this."

"I know," James said putting an arm around my shoulders. "But unfortunately, the only one who knows is Remus himself."

"So the trip to Professor Patterson is a waste of time yes?" Sirius asked Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid so," he said nodding. "As for Miss Gibson, when she is alright I want you three to stay with her. The news of Ellie probably won't sink in yet."

We nodded.

"And most important, stay clear of Remus," Dumbledore continued. "We don't want him going off again."

He put a hand on Sirius' shoulder before leaving the hospital wing.

We followed him out once I gave Emma a quick hug and kiss.

We decided to head to the library.

"I don't care what Dumbledore says," Sirius growled as we entered the library. "I'm checking out the Herbology book."

"You heard him though," I said. "There's no plant that exists that accounts for this behavior."

"Well something has to! I'm not going to believe that Remus is acing like this on his own," Sirius snapped.

James and I headed over to a table and sat down. Sirius immediately went over to the HERBOLOGY section and scanned the book spines.

Finally, he pulled one from the shelf and came over to us.

"_Magical Plants of the 20th Century,_" James said aloud reading the cover.

Sirius sat down and flipped open the book. He had a look of determination on his face that I've rarely seen before.

He scanned the pages.

I looked up. Remus was coming into the library.

Two first years accidentally bumped into him. They immediately apologized.

"Don't apologize for your stupidity. It's inbred," Remus said coldly.

The first years looked scandalized before fleeing from the library.

"Look who's here," I whispered nudging Sirius, who was sitting next to me.

Sirius raised his eyes.

Remus was approaching us.

"Hi Moony," James said in a voice of forced cheerfulness.

I knew he was taking Dumbledore's advice and trying not to set Remus off again.

"What are you three doing here?" Remus asked sitting down on my other side.

"Reading," Sirius said.

"Well, that's apparent," Remus snickered.

Sirius went to retort, but I jabbed him in the ribs to silence him. He muttered something under his breath before returning his eyes onto the book.

"So, Lily," Remus said turning to me. "How's Emma doing?"

I felt ice settle into my stomach.

"She's stable," I said. "Professor Gray is helping her. She's lucky she didn't have anything more serious wrong with her after that fall."

Remus didn't reply. He was studying the book that Sirius was reading.

"Why are you searching in the Herbology book? Are you looking for a particular plant or something?"

"Yes," Sirius grunted.

"Well, I could help you, you know. I know a lot about Herbology and plants. I am a werewolf after all. I've studied all kinds of plants. What are you looking for?"

"The _Jerkus Maximus _plant," Sirius said not taking his eyes off the book.

I thought that was clever, but dangerous at the same time. He was obviously not caring that he could set Remus off by that comment.

"Why would you need that plant? I've already found it though," Remus said. "It's sitting next to Lily."

Sirius' head snapped up at that comment. Remus was smirking at Sirius. He slammed the book shut with a loud 'boom' that echoed throughout the library.

"What's your problem pal?" Sirius asked. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" Remus challenged.

"Like an asshole," James said bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Remus said stiffly.

He got up from the table.

Sirius went to lunge for him, but James managed to restrain him.

Remus began walking out of the library. I jogged after him.

"Remus?" I asked, gently grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face me.

He didn't shrug my arm off but he glared at me.

"What?"

"Why are you acting differently?" I asked as tears formed in my eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Remus said and yanked his arm out of my grip now. "I would appreciate it if you all stopped questioning me."

He shoved me backwards. My back crashed into a nearby bookshelf and several books toppled on top of me.

Remus left the library.

Sirius and James rushed forward to help me up.

"You okay?" James asked concerned.

"Yeah," I said dusting myself off.

I straightened my robe out and my skirt.

"Let's just go to class okay?" I asked brushing past James and Sirius.

We left the library and headed to Charms.

Remus naturally began showing up late and he didn't even stay for his detention. He didn't stay for the first ones he received either.

The teachers all began talking about him now…even the other students. They couldn't understand what was going on with him. Why he was suddenly acting so mean and cruel.

They all began to fear him now. No one would go ten feet near him, nor sit next to him for that matter.

Emma recovered. She was allowed to leave the hospital wing a few days later. Once she heard about Ellie she went hysterical again.

It took her a good month to bounce back to somewhat normality. But she was never the same and now she completely hated Remus…another thing I never thought I'd hear her say.

Sirius and James too seemed to feel that way. Sirius could not find one flower or plant that would account for anything remotely close to Remus' behavior. Dumbledore was right.

So the other alternative was he was acting like this on his own…or someone was making him do it. Mostly everyone tended to go toward the second one, but the other half believed the first one. It was really split down the middle and very hard to determine.

We were walking down the corridor to head to dinner when Remus appeared and was walking toward us.

"Hi Emma," Remus purred. "How are you feeling?"

"Leave me alone," Emma said as she kept walking.

"I'm talking to you," Remus snapped as he grabbed Emma's arm and spun her around to face him.

Emma retorted my bringing her knee up into his groin and yanking her arm free.

"Don't touch me, you monster!" Emma snarled her honey brown eyes flashing. "Stay the fuck away from me!"

With that, she spun around and continued to head down the corridor.

Remus was still gasping for breath. We continued to follow Emma down the corridor.

EMMA.

I was so completely angry with Remus it was more like enragement. I couldn't bear to see him nor speak to him. He disgusted me.

I wanted to hurt him back…someway.

That night at dinner, I helped myself to some roast pork.

"I want to hurt him the same way he hurt me," I said to James, Lily and Sirius.

"We know how you feel," James said gently. "But we're thinking he's not acting on his own accord. If this is the case, he can't help it. It's not really him."

"And if it is?" I challenged.

"Then we'll beat the snot out of him, no biggie," Sirius said helping himself to some mashed potatoes.

I felt my lip twitch.

"Seriously," I said.

"That's my name," Sirius said.

I knew he was trying to lighten the mood for once. Since this all started it's been nothing but darkness.

"Knock it off, goofball," James said rolling his eyes.

"I'm being serious," I said sighing.

"I'm serious," Sirius said.

"_Sirius_," I said in a warning tone.

"Fine," Sirius said. "If it is Remus acting on his own, I would want to know what turned him."

"Me too," James added. "What made Remus decide to act like this."

We continued to eat dinner.

The next morning at breakfast, we noticed Remus was missing.

"Great," James said. "Remus is MIA again."

"Where could he have gone to now?" Sirius said.

The owl post arrived.

My owl landed gracefully on my shoulder. I took the copy of the Daily Prophet and gave her a piece of bacon as thanks. She hooted softly and took off again.

"Oh no," I moaned.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked leaning close to read.

"Peter's escaped the Ministry's holding facility,"

"You mean he broke out the Ministry of Magic?" Sirius asked wide-eyed.

I nodded.

"Listen to this: "_Early last night, Peter Pettigrew, who was being questioned for the kidnapping of a child, broke out of the Ministry of Magic. He was being held in the Magical Law Enforcement section and around __midnight__, officials estimate, he broke out. Oddly, there's no sign of forced entry or exit from Pettigrew's cell. Law Officials have put out a Muggle APB, "All Person Bulletin" on any witch or wizard with the knowledge of where Pettigrew might go or any knowledge of the breakout. A reward is being issued by the Ministry. 3000 gold galleons will be presented to the person who helps capture Peter,_"

"Bloody hell," Sirius said.

"Um guys?" James said suddenly dropping his fork onto his plate.

"What?"

"Around midnight I had woken up to get a drink of water," James said. "I noticed Remus was missing then."

"So the same time Peter escapes the Ministry, Remus goes missing too?" I said slowly. "That's completely odd."

"I'll say," Lily commented. "What do you think is going on here?"

"That I don't know," James said. "But I have a feeling that it isn't good."

We all looked at each other.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Lily asked.

"Because I wasn't sure if it was important or not," James replied. "Now it is."

"It doesn't matter," I said briskly. "What matters now is that we find out where Peter and Remus went and maybe then we'll find out why Remus is acting the way he is."

Lily and James nodded. Sirius pushed his food around on his plate.

"If we could do that, where would we start?" Sirius asked.

"By thinking like Peter," James said closing his eyes briefly. "What's the one thing Peter was good at?"

We all sat, and thought.

After a few moments, we gave up. James was grinning.

"Peter was good at being an Animagi right? I bet he changed into the rat and escaped the Ministry…but also, Peter was easily manipulated,"

"So someone's manipulating Peter too?" Lily asked. "But who?"

"Who's the one...thing…that we all fear?"


	13. Dark Light

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER 13-DARK LIGHT

REMUS.

I moaned and slowly opened my eyes. My whole body felt as if it had just been hit with the Crucio Spell. Every part of me ached.

My vision started out blurry then as I blinked, it cleared away. I slowly sat up. I was lying on the floor of some kind of dungeon, which was covered with hay strands.

I sat up.

It was a dungeon, but I didn't recognize it at all. The last thing I remembered was going for the walk with Lily and then being dragged off by this huge wolf. I knew Lily had gotten attacked in the leg. That was the last thing I remember.

"Oh man," I moaned to myself. "What the hell happened?"

Just then, a rat came scurrying across the floor. I recognized it.

"Peter? What's going on here?" I mused rubbing the back of my neck.

The rat disappeared and Peter appeared in human form.

"Oh, you're awake," Peter said nervously. "The master wants to speak to you."

"Master? Peter, what's happened? Why am I here? What attacked me on the grounds?" I demanded cringing.

"Just wait here," Peter said.

He headed off.

I pressed my back against the brick wall and looked around.

Shortly, Peter came back with someone dressed in a black hooded cape. The hood was pulled up all the way so I couldn't make out his face.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin," a voice hissed from the hood. "So nice of you to join us. We've been waiting for you for a long time."

"Who are you?" I demanded. "What's going on?"

"Wormtail, would you please pull down my hood?"

"Yes, Master," Peter said as he hurried over to the figure and pulled down the hood.

I felt a scream freezing in my throat. It was Lord Voldemort.

His red eyes glowed with evil joy and his snake-like face was twisted into a smile that sent chills down my spine.

His voice was rough and dripping with pure joy.

"Well, how do you feel?" Lord Voldemort said.

His entire face was chalk white and so were his bony hands.

"I want to know what's happening," I said as my voice shook violently.

"Yes of course," Voldemort smiled. "But first, I'd like to introduce you to my friends."

"The Death Eaters? I know about them already,"

"No, not the Death Eaters," Voldemort smirked. "They're more along your lines."

He turned his back on me and faced the dark corridor that led into the dungeon. I could make out four black shapes moving easily in the darkness. As soon as they hit the light, Voldemort turned back around to face me with his arms open at his sides. Four enormous wolves walked easily past him under his arms.

Werewolves.

"These lovely friends of mine have decided to join me," Voldemort continued. "And so will you."

The wolves sat on their haunches and watched me. Two wolves were as black as night with amber colored eyes. One of the other ones was a russet colored one with jaundice eyes and the second one was pure white with the haunting blue eyes.

"Let me start at the beginning," Voldemort said placing a hand on one of the wolves heads. "Peter was used as a spy for me. He stayed with you to keep an eye on you when you changed. He reported back to me everything. He even faked his own kidnapping if you will. That time when he went missing? Yeah he was with me. He used your friends Invisibility cloak. You must thank Potter for me."

He smiled and began stroking the wolf's head. The wolf momentarily closed its eyes blissfully.

"The reason why he was spying on you is because I need you for my soldiers. I'm recruiting werewolves for the upcoming war. I'm more powerful now then ever and plan to use the werewolves against the magical community. I put you under the Imperius Curse. You had no idea that you were acting under it. At first, I tried the Freznorix to turn you paranoid and the others against you. It didn't seem to work. Then I had to take matters further. So I sent one of these wolves after you on the grounds. They attacked your girl-friend you were walking with. An unfortunate, but wonderful mistake. They dragged you off into the forest where I waited and we then headed here to Ludvin Castle, just a mile from Hogwarts and I placed the Imperius Curse on you. I want you to know I'm proud of you." Voldemort smiled.

"Why?" I said disgustedly.

"Well, you killed the school nurse, an innocent baby and pushed the mother out the third floor window. Well done. You're going to be a great asset to my soldiers,"

I froze.

_…Killed the school nurse…oh no…Madam Elkin!_..._An innocent baby and its mother…Ellie and Emma! Oh my God…_

Feeling my stomach heave, I leaned over and vomited.

"Poor thing," Voldemort said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Too much information for you at once?"

I retched one last time before wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my robe.

Immense guilt flooded over me as well as sadness. But after a few moments, that passed and pure rage filled my chest.

"YOU HAD ME KILL MY BEST FRIENDS BABY! AND MY BEST FRIEND!" I yelled enraged now.

"And you did a wonderful job! Bravo!" Voldemort smiled clapping.

I jumped to my feet, but my body screamed in pain. I ended up slumping back down against the wall.

The wolves snarled warningly at me.

"I LOVED THEM!" I yelled back.

"Too bad now," Voldemort said dismissively. "They always thought you were paranoid anyway. Why would you want to be friends with people like that? They secretly hated you."

"NO THEY DIDN'T," I snarled.

"Oh yes," Voldemort said. "Wormtail told me of one time that they did indeed hate you."

I glared at Wormtail. He shrank against Voldemort.

"Tell him," Voldemort instructed.

"The time in our 5th year when Dumbledore put the Yule Ball on," Peter squeaked out still cowering next to Voldemort. "Emma really wanted to go with you. You agreed to go as friends, but then when that 6th year Ravenclaw came up to you and asked you, you went with her instead. Emma was furious and fled from the Great Hall. She hated you and so did James, Lily and Sirius. They never forgave you for that."

I racked my brain trying to remember…I did.

The 6th year Ravenclaw had been gorgeous. I really didn't think of Emma's feelings at that point. Now thinking back, I felt even worse now.

"I didn't think she'd mind and I thought she would've had a date by then," I said quietly.

"Well she did mind and no," Peter said. "Because she loves you…very much."

Those words only made me feel even sicker to my stomach knowing that I killed Emma and Ellie.

"So you see, they do hate you," Voldemort said simply. "I want you to join my band of soldiers for the war. We can pay them back."

_He was the one who made you kill Emma, Ellie and Madam Elkin…_

I lowered my head.

"I will never, ever join you," I growled. "YOU MADE ME KILL TWO PEOPLE I LOVED MORE THAN LIFE!"

I jumped to my feet and pulled out my wand, aiming it at Voldemort.

The wolves snarled and got to all fours at this point, as if to protect Voldemort.

"I see much potential in you, Remus," Voldemort said smiling. "Why throw it away for people that obviously don't care about you?"

"They do care," I spat. "You're lying. Let me go."

"Fine," Voldemort said stepped away from the corridor entrance.

Keeping my wand on him, I slowly began backing out of the dungeon.

"Kill him," Voldemort said to the wolves. "The rest of the soldiers get ready Wormtail…we have a war to start!"

The four wolves took off after me. I took off running.

I exploded out of the castle and ran through heavy woods. The four wolves were snapping at my heels.

I kept running until I saw Hogwarts' familiar grounds. I stopped running and bent over, putting my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath. My sides aches and my heart pounded in my chest. I was completely exhausted and sweating even though it was freezing outside. The snow on the ground had completely frozen now. My shoes crunched over dead leaves and bits of snow.

I heard the wolves coming after me. I straightened up and kept running.

EMMA.

Lily, James, Sirius and I were in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Suddenly, the double doors burst open and Remus entered.

The entire Hall lapsed into silence as Remus stood for a moment before collapsing right there.

The chatter picked up again and Lily, James, Sirius and I went back to eating our food.

"Must've been out all night scoping out the next student to eat," James said bitterly. "Poor fellow. Must be pooped."

We heard howls rising up from somewhere in the distance.

"Sounds like he brought a few friends too," Sirius said now alarmed.

Sure enough, four huge wolves burst into the Hall.

Everyone began screaming and running for the exit.

The wolves split up. Two chased a group of students up the stairs. One wolf remained standing over Remus. The third took off toward the Slytherin table. We jumped to our feet.

The wolf standing over Remus opened its jaws and prepared to clamp them around his throat but to my surprise, Sirius pulled out his wand and aimed it at the wolf.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Sirius yelled.

The wolf fell over dead.

"What are you doing? He brought them with him!" I snarled at Sirius.

"I want to deal with Remus myself," Sirius said. "He has to pay for what he's done. He's no good dead."

Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers rushed round and managed to kill the remaining wolves before they attacked a student.

Then, they rushed over to Remus still lying on the floor.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Professor Dumbledore said gravely.

Professor Gray and Professor Anicks magicked Remus onto a stretcher and we all followed them up to the hospital wing.

REMUS.

"He's coming around," a voice said. "He was suffering from exposure and exhaustion."

I groggily opened my eyes. I was lying in the hospital wing on a cot. Emma, James, Sirius and Lily were standing around my bed, followed by the teachers.

"Emma! You're alive!" I said as pure relief flooded over me.

Emma's expression was that of pure ice. She folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at me. Lily was hugging herself too. James and Sirius looked murderous.

"Yeah," James said stiffly. "Your plan didn't work."

"Plan?" I said confused.

"You killed my baby!" Emma screamed springing to life.

All of what Lord Voldemort said came flooding back to me and so did the immense and overwhelming guilt.

"Why were you acting like that?" James demanded raged. "Did you really hate us that much?"

"No!" I cried protesting. "Lord Voldemort had put me under the Imperius Curse!"

Professor Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Please explain, Remus," he said.

I launched into the entire story.

When I was done, Professor Dumbledore was silent.

"You have to believe me!" I cried. "I would rather kill myself than one of you!"

"That would account for his odd behavior," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. "I'm sure you all agree that Remus would never act like that intentionally."

They all muttered something but I couldn't hear it.

"I also know that right now you don't trust him one bit," Dumbledore continued. "But please find it in your hearts to understand that he had no idea he was acting like this. I know he didn't mean it and couldn't help it."

"We understand," Sirius said. "But that doesn't mean we can forgive."

Those words stung. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"See you at dinner, mate," Sirius said as he turned and left the hospital wing.

James nodded and followed suit; Lily just had this unsure expression on her face and she glanced at me uncertainly before following James. Emma was the last one. The teachers had all left except Professor Gray who headed over to a first year lying on the cot sick and vomiting. Emma came over to me and put her face close to mine.

My heart pounded in my chest. I couldn't read her expression.

I've never been this close to her before. She stared into my eyes and I stared back into hers.

For a moment, it looked like she was going to kiss me, but then she pulled back her right hand and slapped me.

My cheek stung.

"I'll never forgive you for killing my baby," she hissed as her honey brown eyes filled with rage and tears. "Even if you were under the Imperius curse, doesn't it bring out your true feelings? You hated Ellie and I and that's why you tried to kill me."

"No! Emma," I pleaded ignoring the stinging in my cheek. "That's not true! I loved Ellie and I love you."

"You've got a funny way of showing it," Emma snapped as she went to leave, but I gently grabbed her arm.

She wrenched her arm out of my grip.

"Don't touch me," she said. "I don't even know you anymore."

With that, she turned and left the hospital wing.

EMMA.

I was never, ever going to forgive Remus for what he's done. I mean on one hand I realize he was acting under the Imperius Curse, but for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to forgive him. Maybe that's something that might happen over time. I wasn't sure.

I could see now that the real Remus was back and he's in the hospital wing. But he's going to have a tough time facing the other students now.

I met James, Lily and Sirius in the library.

"Emma," Lily began slowly. "I understand how you feel…believe me…but Remus really couldn't help it. He wasn't acting under his own accord and aren't you glad that's the reason? That he wasn't acting like this on his own?"

Sirius sighed.

"I'm just confused,"

"Is your name Emma?" Lily snapped and then turned to me. "Em?"

I sighed and flopped into a seat next to Sirius.

"I really don't know," I said. "It's going to be a _really_ long time before I think I can forgive him but yes, I'm glad on one hand that he wasn't acting on his own."

"What about you guys?" Lily said. "I for one forgive him."

"That's because your child wasn't killed," I rounded on her. "It's easier for you."

Lily's expression darkened and turned to guilt.

James sighed too.

"I really don't know myself. This is a tough situation,"

We left the library and headed to class.

Remus was released from the hospital wing, but everywhere he went, whispers followed and the other student pointed at him openly. He was basically being shunned.


	14. The War

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER 14-THE WAR

REMUS.

I knew I was being talked about and shunned. I sat alone at meals and during class. Even the teachers seemed to be a bit terrified of me now.

What's worse, Emma and my best friends hated me now. I've never felt so alone before.

I spent most of my days keeping to myself and avoided confrontations of Slytherins taunting me.

Giving up one night, I was unable to even eat my dinner because the Slytherins threw rolls at me. The Marauders looked up from their meals at me.

I saw pity on Lily's face. Seeing that sparked some hope, but not a whole lot. James and Sirius seemed mainly confused while Emma's face read pure hatred.

I'll never forget the look on her face. That's something that I never wanted to see in my lifetime and I never thought they would actually hate me.

Ignoring the taunting calls, I got up and left the Hall.

I took refuge in the library. It was empty for this time of night, which I was grateful for.

I just flopped into a seat at a table, buried my head into my arms and burst into tears.

My mind kept showing me images of the sweet little baby Ellie. I couldn't believe I killed her in wolf form. Of course, the school thought I did it in human form because of the way I was acting. Only Dumbledore knew I was a werewolf and so did the Marauders. Then a horrible thought struck me…did they tell the school I was a werewolf?

"Remus?" Lily's voice asked softly. "Are you okay?"

I raised my head. Lily came over to me and sat down across from me. Her emerald green eyes showed concern.

"Aren't you afraid that I might eat you?" I asked bitterly.

"No," Lily said. "I know you never meant any of that."

"I really didn't," I said as tears began forming again. "I loved Ellie and I love Emma."

Lily's expression faltered for a bit when she heard that, but she caught herself. I had already seen it though.

"Emma's not exactly talking to you right now," Lily said quietly. "James and Sirius are mainly confused about the whole thing. They're extremely angry but also relieved that you weren't acting on your own. They thought that you were deliberately acting like that because you hate us. They're also not sure how to react now."

I shook my head.

"I wish I could go back and fix everything," I said resting my chin on top of my wrist.

"I know," Lily said quietly. "I think Emma's going to forgive you…just give her some time…a real long time."

"That's what's killing me," I said.

Lily put a hand over mine. I put my hand over hers.

We stared into each others eyes for a moment.

Suddenly, the library door burst open. Lily quickly drew her hand back. It was James and Sirius.

"Lily? What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Talking with him," Lily said defiantly.

"Why?" James asked his tone stiff.

Lily stood up.

"Because he's our best friend, Prongs," Lily said angrily. "We've known him for almost 6 years now. Has he ever shown that he hated us? Or wanted to kill us? That should account for something! He wasn't acting on his own will!"

James and Sirius looked at each other.

"YOU _KNOW_ HIM FOR GODSAKES! HE'S LIKE YOUR BROTHER! WOULD YOU REALLY TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR BROTHER?" Lily shouted.

James and Sirius sighed.

"She's right," Sirius agreed. "Remus would rather hurt himself than anyone."

"Yeah," James exhaled loudly. "I forgive you."

"Me too," Sirius said.

Relieved, they gave me a quick hug and pat on the back.

"I don't believe this," Emma's voice said from the entranceway. "You are all ready to forgive him?"

Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and anger.

"Emma, he didn't mean any of what he did," Sirius said reasonably. "And I thought you'd be relieved that he wasn't acting like that on his own will. He was under the Imperius curse. He couldn't help it."

"You're baby wasn't torn to pieces," Emma spat.

"We know and understand," James said patiently.

"Emma really," I said getting up from the table and I took a step toward her. She took a step back.

My heart was breaking and wrenching.

"I love you," I said my voice breaking. "Please understand that if I could go back in time I would and fix everything. I really would. I didn't even know I was under the Curse."

Emma just glared at me.

I reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please," I pleaded as tears formed in my eyes. "I really do love you. You know me."

"No," Emma said coldly. "I don't and for the rest of you…"

She glared at Lily, James and Sirius. "Stay away from me too."

Lily began sobbing as Emma turned and left. I just stood there, feeling completely miserable. I never thought I could feel this bad…it was beyond comprehension.

I felt Sirius come up behind me and put his arm around me. James was comforting Lily.

"She's gone," I said, my voice breaking. "That's it…it's over with her. She hates all of us now."

Emma completely avoided all of us for the remainder of the semester. A scattering of people still avoided me, but when they heard I was under the Imperius Curse, most settled into a 'forgiving' mood, while others felt like Emma.

Professor Dumbledore made an announcement that morning.

"I've just received word that the rate of Muggle killings has escalated," Dumbledore said gravely. "It appears that 'wild' dogs have been responsible for the killings. They said that they might be headed toward Hogwarts shortly."

Terrified gasps went around.

"The war…" I said quietly. "It's beginning."

"How do you know?" James asked tilting his head to one side.

"Those 'dogs' are really the werewolves," I said.

"I'm issuing a curfew that no one is to leave Hogwarts after dark," Dumbledore continued.

Everyone nodded.

Emma was sitting with a bunch of first years. She caught my eye and just glared in our direction.

I tore my eyes away from her and pushed my food around on the plate.

"This is really killing you, isn't it?" Sirius said quietly as he glanced over at Emma.

"Very much so," I said even quieter.

Lily put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Over the next few weeks, the reports of Muggle killings, as well as witch and wizard murders, increased. The magical community was terrified now. A mild hysteria set in.

Emma still stayed away from us.

Then, the following month, terror struck the castle.

We were all eating our dinner. It was a full moon out and James, Sirius and I would have to head to the Shrieking Shack to change soon.

I had just finished dinner and felt the familiar pang, when we heard several howls rising up outside the castle.

The students fell silent and they all listened with fear on their faces. Even the teachers were silent and terrified.

The howls kept rising up. It sounded like there were several hundred or so.

"My God," Lily said terrified her emerald green eyes were wide with fright.

Then, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and six wolves began loping into the Hall.

Students screamed and leapt to their feet. Lord Voldemort appeared as well.

"Just like sheep," he said grinning cruelly.

Students were running in all directions screaming. Several wolves cornered some third years and jumped on them. They clamped their jaws on the students' throats and tugged. Blood began flowing from their necks. They collapsed to the floor. Lily covered her mouth with her hand and had tears in her eyes.

Emma glared at me.

"YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE!" she screamed accusingly as she pointed a finger at me. "I KNEW IT!"

"EMMA SHUT UP!" Sirius yelled. "HE DID NO SUCH THING!"

Emma shoved two first years behind her protectively as two wolves advanced on her.

I looked at James and Sirius.

They nodded as if reading my mind. The three of us headed out of the Hall and changed in an empty classroom.

Sirius immediately charged the wolves, snarling. James took off and bucked at several of the wolves with his hind legs, causing them to sail out the windows. I shook my wolf body and stretched. I was angry now…angry at the fact that Lord Voldemort made me kill Ellie…and he turned Emma against me now.

I charged into the Hall. Several students screamed when they saw me.

But when I charged for the nearest wolf that was advancing on Emma and the first years and knocked it out of the way, several students didn't seem to be fearful of me so much. The other wolf snarled at me and bared his canines and incisors at me. I did the same thing.

"THE WAR IS HERE! YOU WORTHLESS WITCHES AND WIZARDS ARE NO MATCH FOR MY WOLF ARMY!" Lord Voldemort said joyfully.

The teachers began advancing toward Voldemort.

"You will lose here, Tom," Dumbledore said angrily pulling out his wand and aiming it at Lord Voldemort.

"I beg to differ," Voldemort said smirking.

Several more wolves walked around Voldemort and snarled at Dumbledore and the other teachers.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Professor Gray snapped as he aimed his wand at the nearest wolf.

It hit the wolf right in the chest. The wolf fell over dead and a human body appeared…a nude man.

"You won't be able to defeat all of them," Voldemort said.

By now, there were over 30 wolves. Most of the students had managed to escape to their common rooms, but majorities were pinned in the Hall. I snarled at the wolf and clamped my jaws around his neck. I bit down hard. I felt the warm rush of blood as the wolf let out a whine and fell to the side dead.

Several first years actually let out a small cheer. I turned and began advancing on the next wolf. Emma was watching my every move.

Two wolves tried to snap at the Stag's legs but he reared up, slashing out with his front hooves. His hooves clipped one of the wolves in the head. He then lowered his hooves and his head and tried to gore the wolves to death.

Sirius was fighting his own battle trying to keep a wolf away from a bunch of second years.

I managed to kill five wolves. Lord Voldemort's eyes moved onto me.

"Ah there's my prized soldier," Voldemort said earnestly as his eyes landed on me.

My ear flicked back as I heard him.

I slowly turned my head and flattened my ears out sideways. I retracted my upper lip, exposing white canines and incisors. I snarled at Voldemort. This was his entire fault after all. I turned and galloped toward him, my eyes full of rage.

I reached him and clamped my jaws around his arm. I pulled him down with such anger and force, had he been human, I probably would've ripped his arm out of the socket.

"You won't do it," Voldemort smirked up at me.

He was lying on his back. I stood over him, my ears still flat out sideways and my lip retracted exposing my teeth.

"Because you know I'm right," Voldemort continued. "They do hate you…especially…Emma? Is that her name? She's a very pretty girl."

I only growled louder and more violently.

"I think he would," Dumbledore said as he and the other teacher kept their wands aimed low at Voldemort. "After all you forced him to kill someone he loved and turn the other people he cares about against him. He has every right to do it and we wouldn't stop him. If he doesn't do it, we will."

I snarled and licked my lip at the same time. My body was rigid and every hair stood up on end.

"He doesn't have the guts," Voldemort said. "He is too weak…and I feel his anger. Go with that anger."

I knew that if I killed him, it would be exactly what he would want…and I didn't want to do that, even though I so badly wanted to.

I momentarily glanced up at Emma keeping her arms around a first year girl who looked terrified. She was watching me.

I lowered my eyes back down to Voldemort. I lowered my lip and flicked my ears forward again. I stepped off of him.

"Fool! A coward!" Voldemort hissed.

He pulled out his wand and aimed it at me…but not before Dumbledore and the other teachers acted.

A jet of green light shot out from the tips of their wands and hit Voldemort right in the chest. Voldemort went down.

Soon, all the wolves took off, leaving the castle. It was quiet now.

About 20 students were killed.

The teachers all rushed to help those that were still huddled in a corner, even though the wolves were gone now.

Dumbledore bent down to speak to me.

"Well done," he said, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles.

He gently reached over to pat my head. I stood perfectly still and went into a submissive position.

Sirius barked and came over to Dumbledore too.

He scratched Sirius' ear before giving the Stag a wink and he headed off to help those that had been attacked.

Lily rushed over.

"Thank God you are all right," she said scratching my ear.

I licked her hand gratefully.

James headed off to change back into a human and so did Sirius.

They all hugged one another.

I slowly slinked over to Emma, keeping my submissive position.

The first years reached out their hands to touch me. I licked their hands before they hurried off to the teachers, who were gathering the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins and Gryffindors to head back to their common rooms.

Emma had several large blood stains on her robe and uniform and one smudged on her cheek from when the wolves tore the throats out of neighboring students.

She slowly crouched down on one knee.

I pulled my hindquarters into a sitting position and stared up at her.

"I still can't forgive you yet," she whispered. "But I'm working on it."

I licked the blood stain off her face. Then, I ran off.

In the morning, everything was fixed and the parents were contacted for those that had been killed during the battle.

By now, it was the end of the year. We would be going home the next day. I had talked to Dumbledore about checking myself into St. Mungo's for therapy and rehab. I was still completely distraught over what I had done while under the Imperius Curse. He assured me that would be okay and completely understood. He arranged for me to go.

I said a teary good-bye to James, Sirius and Lily. They promised to come and visit me and understood why I was doing this also.

Emma said good-bye too, but she didn't hug me.

So, I climbed on board the Hogwarts Express and began heading back to London.


	15. New Friends

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER 15-NEW FRIENDS

1 WEEK LATER.

CHELSEA MAVERICK

I happily entered the Rec room at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I heard a new patient had arrived the other day. He was very quiet and seemed withdrawn.

He was sitting near the window, staring out.

He was wearing a pair of jeans and a burgundy shirt that buttoned up the front. He had short, wavy, thick dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was cute.

"Hey, Chelse? Where's Jill?" asked my other friend Lisa Brann.

"Not sure," I replied as I headed over to the guy sitting next to the window.

I sat down in front of him.

"Hi," I said brightly. "I'm Chelsea Maverick."

The guy looked at me.

"Hi," he said quietly. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"So you're new here huh?" I said gently. "What are you doing in here? You seem sane."

Remus' lip twitched.

"I did something that was horrible,"

"I'm a good listener," I said smiling.

So, he launched into the whole story.

When he was done, he swallowed.

"Oh man," I said. "But you couldn't help it. You had no idea what you were doing. Blaming yourself for something that you had no control over isn't healthy either. And I'm sure Emma will realize that too."

REMUS.

Somehow talking with Chelsea was relaxing. She was a pretty girl with shoulder length dark auburn hair and blue eyes. She reminded me somewhat of Lily.

She was dressed in a dark plaid skirt, a white V-necked shirt and a red V-necked vest over it. She had on Mary Jane shoes.

Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. In her ears were small sapphire dangling earrings and a matching necklace around her neck.

"Why are you here?" I asked tilting my head.

Chelsea's expression darkened.

"I was bitten by a dog last month," she said biting her bottom lip. "Now I've picked up the dogs tendencies."

Realization dawned on me.

She was a werewolf too.

"You're a werewolf?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," Chelsea said quietly. "Most of the other kids here make fun of me. My parents sent me here because they think I'm making it up or something…but the Healers showed them proof that I am. Now, they want nothing to do with me until I'm cured."

"That's horrible," I said.

"What about your parents? Did they shun you when they found out that you were a werewolf too?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "They were rather good about it…they understood and helped me through it."

"You're lucky," Chelsea said sadly.

There was silence for a bit, but then she spoke.

"Listen, we're late for a session. Would you like to sit next to me?" she asked.

"Sure," I said.

We got up and headed to a room. There were chairs set up in a circle. Girls and boys of all ages were sitting talking.

Chelsea and I took our seats next to each other. She leaned close.

"Most of them are here because their memories have been either damaged by magic, tragedy or accidents," Chelsea explained.

She pointed to a girl twirling her blond hair around her finger.

"That's Megan Woods…she took a memory spell for her brother who was cornered by Death Eaters a few weeks ago…Anne Walter…slipped and cracked her head on the edge of a counter…Rick Tyson…saw his mum tortured by Death Eaters…and David Ambrose…tried to do a Memory enhancement on himself but it backfired….Lisa Brann is here because someone put a Mages Charm on her. She thinks she's a unicorn."

A Healer entered the room.

"Okay guys," she said pleasantly and took a seat in the center of the circle. "Today we have a new friend. His name is Remus Lupin. Let's all give him a warm welcome."

They all said "Hello" in unison.

I just smiled.

"Remus, why don't you tell us about yourself?" the Healer said gently.

I cleared my throat. I glanced at Chelsea. She beamed back at me.

"Okay, well," I began slowly. "I'm a student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm also a werewolf."

"A freak just like that one," said Rick Tyson pointing to Chelsea.

"Rick," the Healer said scolding. "Enough."

I then launched into the whole story about the war, Emma and Ellie and the Imperius Curse.

When I was done, the Healer smiled at me sympathetically.

"Remus, that must've been very hard for you," she said gently. Her blue eyes were filled with kindness. "But blaming yourself isn't the answer. I'm sure Emma cares a great deal for you too…but seeing her baby killed by someone she loved put her into a 'mistrust' phase. Give her some time. But I know how you must feel. Trust me you could not help the situation. How did it make you feel?"

"Angry…enraged and literally sick to my stomach," I muttered. "That was the last thing on earth I would do when I change…is hurt the people I care about."

"I bet it tasted like chicken," Rick snickered. "Chelsea, do you like it raw, or well done?"

Chelsea had tears in her eyes.

Rick was being a complete asshole.

"RICK," the Healer snapped. "Go on."

She said her tone softening when she spoke to me.

"I pride myself in not hurting people when I change. I've never harmed anyone up until that incident. I killed the school nurse and an innocent baby," I continued swallowing. "I'm not sure I'll ever be the same again."

"That's what I'm here for," the Healer said. "To make you better and the same."

I slumped into my seat, actually feeling slightly better getting that off my chest.

The session continued. When it was done, Rick threw a dog biscuit at Chelsea's head.

"Nothing can compare, can it?" Rick laughed.

The others snickered except the girl named Lisa Brann.

Chelsea pretended not to notice as she got down on one knee to adjust the leather strap on her Mary Janes.

Rick kept tossing the biscuits at her head. They bounced off.

Feeling my anger boiling, I walked up to Rick and grabbed him lightly by the shirt collar.

"Would you like me to stuff those down your throat?" I growled putting my face close to his.

"N-no," Rick stammered.

"Good," I said. "Then leave her alone."

I released his shirt collar. He and the others scurried out of the room.

Chelsea straightened up.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"No problem," I said softly.

We headed back to the Rec room.

"My friends are probably wondering how I'm doing," I said thoughtfully. "They're really great."

"What about Emma?" Chelsea asked curiously. "Do you think she would come and see you?"

"I'm not sure," I said quietly.

We were silent then.

Later on, I headed into my room.

I fell asleep peacefully for the first time.

The next morning, I got showered and dressed and headed out into the corridor. The rest of the other patients were already up and sitting in the common room watching TV. Chelsea met me eagerly by the water fountain.

"Morning! Today's Visitor's Day," she said eagerly.

"Morning," I said.

Today she was dressed in dark blue jeans and a white peasant style blouse. Her hair was slightly curled and hung around her shoulders framing her eyes.

"Are you expecting anyone?" I asked.

Chelsea snorted.

"What do you think?"

I felt bad for her. She seemed like a really nice girl. I couldn't understand her parents' behavior.

The Healer named Lucy Bowen rounded us all up in the common room after breakfast. Parents and family members began filing in.

"REMUS!" I heard a familiar voice cry. I looked. It was James, Sirius and Lily.

"Guys!" I said breaking into a huge grin.

They came rushing forward. I got hugged at least 3 times by each of them.

"You're looking great!" Lily said eagerly checking me over.

"Thanks," I said beaming.

Once the other students went off with their families, I turned around. Chelsea was sitting in a corner with her legs crossed staring at the floor.

"I want you to meet someone," I said.

They followed me over to where Chelsea was sitting.

"Chelsea? These are my best friends…James Potter, Lily Evans and Sirius Black," I said proudly. "Guys, this is Chelsea Maverick."

'Hello's' went around.

Lily took a seat next to Chelsea.

"So, may I ask why you're here?" Lily asked.

"I'm a werewolf," she said quietly.

CHELSEA

Remus was busy talking with James and Sirius.

"Aren't your parents coming?" Lily asked softly.

"Neh, they've shunned away from me. They don't want anything to do with me until I'm cured," I said bitterly.

"That's horrible," Lily said outraged.

"Yeah well," I said shrugging.

"So," Remus asked slowly. "Have you even heard from Emma lately?"

"Nope," Sirius said. "Dumbledore wants you to be better so you can return back to Hogwarts in September."

I saw Remus' expression.

"How can I return after what happened? I'm going to be poked, prodded and probed in every area,"

"Well, not every area," Sirius said with a deadpan expression.

Lily smacked Sirius on the arm.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently.

I had to smile.

"Dumbledore assures us that no one holds you responsible," James continued.

"Only Emma," Remus said darkly.

Remus' dark expression lightened when his eyes landed on me. He gave me a wink.

"Chelsea has been a real help since I got here," Remus continued.

"That's nice," Sirius said absentmindedly. "So, how's the rest of the fruit loops here?"

At that, I abruptly got up and began stalking off down the corridor.

I heard Lily, James and Remus hissing curses at Sirius.

I exploded through the double doors separating the common room, to the Rec room. I began playing a furious game of Muggle pool.

I leaned over the table and thrusted the rod into one of the balls in a pyramid formation on the center of the table. All the balls scattered, heading into separate pockets in each corner.

I heard the door opening. I quickly looked up. Remus and Lily had entered.

"Chelse, I'm so sorry about Sirius," Remus said apologizing earnestly. "He can be insensitive sometimes."

"It's fine," I said quickly and moved around the table to stand in front of him.

"I would move," I said gesturing to the other end of the rod, which was an inch from Remus' stomach.

He didn't budge.

"Suit yourself," I said shrugging and thrusted the rod into the eight ball. I heard a 'woof' behind me.

I turned around. The other end of the rod had poked him in the stomach.

"I warned you," I said as I put the rod back.

"Chelsea, please," Remus wheezed. "Sirius can be a real prick sometimes. I know he didn't mean it though."

I folded my arms over my chest and faced him. I had tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm used to being called a 'freak', 'fruit loop', 'wacko', 'crazy' and even a 'monster'…but your friends seemed different. I guess I was wrong which means you're exactly like them," I said.

"No," Lily said shaking her head. "Remus is nothing like Sirius. He cares about people. He's the most sensitive guy I know. Trust me."

"You heard what Rick called me," I continued.

"Rick's an asshole," Remus said bluntly. "Nothing more."

Lily came over to me and put her arm around my shoulders. "Any friend of Remus is a friend of ours. Don't pay any attention to Sirius okay? Once he gets to know you he's fine,"

I smiled and quickly wiped the tears away.

Lily gave me a squeeze before heading back out of the room.

Remus stood in front of me.

"Are you okay now?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," I said taking a deep breath.

Remus put a hand on my shoulder.

I realized I started to like him…a lot.

Remus took a hand off my shoulder and we turned and began walking out of the room, our shoulders occasionally bumping.

Sirius apologized to me immediately when he saw me. I totally believed them now. They were good people.

They were allowed to stay for dinner too. We all sat at the same table and enjoyed the hospital food.

"This actually isn't bad for hospital food," Sirius replied. "Normally, it's labeled BIO HAZARD."

We laughed.

"Chelsea, can I ask if you're a witch?" James asked curiously.

"Now there's a question you don't hear often," I teased.

They laughed.

"Sure…yes I'm a witch," I replied. "My parents are also from the magical community."

"How'd you get bitten?" Sirius asked.

"My parents and I were coming home one night. We live in the outskirts of Manchester. Some huge dog attacked our car and I was bitten when it thrusted its head through the window. The moors were dark that night. We really couldn't see clearly what it was. But soon, I began developing strange tendencies. My parents thought I was acting out, but when I attacked the neighbor's dog one time, they put me here to be cured and didn't want me to come home until I was."

"Wow," Lily said her emerald green eyes wide.

"Unfortunately, there's no cure," Remus said quietly. "I've been living with it for almost 10 years now."

"Oh," I said quietly feeling all my hope vanish.

"But there are potions you can take to slow down the transformation," he continued leaning close. "You can live with it perfectly fine."

"Looks like I won't be returning home anytime soon," I said even quieter.


	16. Nighttime Explorers

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER 16-NIGHTTIME EXPLORERS

REMUS.

I saw Chelsea's expression. I felt really awful for her.

I also began realizing I was starting to like her. Of course, my feelings toward Emma kept resurfacing, but I couldn't deny the new feelings for Chelsea.

I put my face close to hers.

"I'm here if you need help," I said gently.

"Once you're cured, you'll be going home," Chelsea said resentfully. "While I'll be stuck here probably for the rest of my life."

"Don't you have relatives?" James asked stunned.

Chelsea snorted.

"Oh yeah…if you mean my lovely grandparents? They feel the same way my parents do. They'd just love a werewolf in their home. The most they'd care is if I ate their precious cats,"

They all exchanged looks.

"Anyway," Chelsea said changing the subject. "You guys have to bring me some Chocolate frogs! I miss them!"

"We promise," Sirius said nodding.

"So, what's Hogwarts really like?" Chelsea asked eagerly leaning forward.

"Well," James said thoughtfully. "We have lots of classes such as Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology. It's a huge castle, Hogwarts. The teachers are cool, except the groundskeeper, Aaron Andrews…he's a bit creepy."

"Oh yeah," Sirius said chuckling. "Remember we told him that there were a bunch of second years throwing up in the shower room? He went ballistic because he had just cleaned it? It was hilarious."

"Oh yeah," James said as he remembered.

I shook my head.

"See," I explained to Chelsea. "Those two love to cause havoc in class. They're pranksters."

Chelsea nodded, and then she looked at James and Sirius.

"I've seen his type before," she said to Sirius. "But James seems so straight forward and well rounded."

"My type?" Sirius asked turning to her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Chelsea frowned.

"The good-looking, wild type,"

"So, now you're judging me?" Sirius demanded.

This wasn't going right.

"You don't even know me! How could you get that from one incident we told you about?" Sirius continued angrily.

Chelsea stood up, keeping both palms of her hand flat down on the table. She leaned forward.

"Because I dated someone like you a while ago," she said in a hard tone. "He abused me, and hit me…that's all before he left me for some hot chick that worked in a Muggle lingerie store. That's how I can tell."

There was silence that followed before Chelsea continued.

"I'm sorry if I judged you too soon, but I have a hard time trusting guys right now. It's nothing personal,"

Sirius didn't say anything.

"I'm sure you're a good guy," Chelsea explained. "But I can't trust anyone."

"I can't believe he did that to you," Lily said shocked. "That's horrible."

"Yeah," James said shaking his head.

"The guy was a jerk," I said.

Chelsea smiled at me before she sat down again and returned to her meal.

Around 8 o'clock, visiting hours were over.

I got hugged several times before Lily and James turned to Chelsea and gave her a brief hug too. She seemed shocked but pleased.

Lily and James told Sirius they'd wait for him downstairs.

He stood in front of Chelsea.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"For what?"

"Just coming off like a jerk too," Sirius said.

"Forget it okay?"

Sirius nodded and then followed James and Lily.

Chelsea and I walked back to the Rec room.

"Tonight's a full moon," I said to her.

"Yeah I know," she said. "They have a special area for us to change."

I nodded relieved.

We just sat and watched TV until it was time to go to bed.

A Healer escorted Chelsea and I to a special roped off section of the floor around midnight.

"Okay you two," she said. "When you change, feel free to explore but just be careful not to get caught or be seen."

We nodded and entered the area.

It was really another part of the wing that was already renovated, but there were some tools still left.

"Go over there," Chelsea said pointing to an area with a plastic drop cloth hanging from the ceiling. "I'll change over here."

We went our separate ways and changed.

I shook my wolf body and stretched out my front legs. I yawned widely. I returned to standing on all fours.

I walked around the drop cloth and tucked my hindquarters into a sitting position. A beautiful black wolf with blue eyes appeared.

She came over to me and I got up on all fours again.

We began walking side-by-side in rhythm.

The black wolfs muscles rippled beneath her fur. I could see she was very strong and agile.

We quietly walked along the floor. The nighttime shifts of Healers looked up as we passed the Healer station which was more like a nurse's station at a Muggle hospital.

One of the Healers's spied the black wolf and came around the station and crouched down in front of her.

She opened her palm and in it was a piece of raw meat. The black wolf gently took it from the Healers's palm and hungrily chewed it.

"She's a regular," the Healer whispered to me. "She's got a sweet temperament for a werewolf. It's unusual. You must be the new patient. Here."

She got up and went back around the station and came back with another piece of meat for me. I hungrily ate it.

"Be careful. Don't scare the patients," she said as she wiped her palm on her uniform before getting up and returning to her post.

We continued walking the corridor.

Suddenly, I heard something in one of the rooms.

I froze in my tracks, my ears flicked forward.

The black wolf froze too.

It sounded like a little girls voice.

"_Leave me alone_!"

Then, a familiar voice:

"_Why are you fighting? You used to do this without complaints_!"

The black wolf and I trotted along the wall listening. Finally, we came up on the door which was partially opened.

I carefully stuck my head halfway into the room. What I saw made me sick.

Rick was straddling a girl about 11 years old. She was squirming underneath him.

"Let me go!" the girl cried.

Rick put a hand over her mouth and began moving his free hand up her thighs. She was really crying now.

I flattened my ears out sideways and charged into the room, the door flying open. The black wolf was right behind me.

I went right for Rick. I pushed off with my hindquarters and tucked my front legs against me as I jumped on him, knocking him off the girl and off the bed.

I stood over him, and retracted my top lip, exposing my white canines and incisors.

"Hey," Rick stammered terrified. "Don't hurt me okay?"

I growled even louder.

I barked and kept my teeth bared.

Rick scurried out from under me and took off running out of the room.

I snapped at his heels until I reached the doorway, then turned around and headed over to the girl and the black wolf.

The girl was hugging herself and rocking back and forth.

The black wolf laid down next to her and put her head on the girls' thigh. I jumped up on the girls other side and gently nudged her with my nose.

"What's going on?" a Healer demanded coming into the room.

She saw the girls face and came over. That's when the black wolf and I jumped down and left the room.

In the morning, Chelsea and I headed down to breakfast.

"I can't believe him," Chelsea growled angrily. "Forcing an innocent girl to have sex with him."

I spied the girl sitting in a corner clutching a teddy bear. I started to walk toward her when Rick stepped in front of me.

"Who do you think you are?" Rick said angrily. "Chasing me like that?"

"And who do you think you are forcing a little girl to sleep with you?" I retorted back angrily. "You were raping her for crying out loud!"

"She allowed me to! Stay out of my business, wolf," Rick snarled.

He shoved me slightly and then went to walk around me, but I grabbed him by the collar and banged him up against the wall. I kept my face close to his.

"It's my business when you hurt an innocent kid," I spat. "I should've torn your throat out last night, but you're not worth it."

"Oh yeah, just like the baby huh?" Rick said challengingly.

My anger hit the boiling point.

I brought my knee up into Rick's groin and released him.

Rick then tackled me to the floor.

He began punching me. I of course fought back.

"Enough!" A Healer cried as a bunch of them came over to us and pulled us apart.

"What's this about?" a male Healer demanded looking from me to Rick.

"He raped a little girl last night," I said wheezing.

My lower lip was cut and bleeding, but I made no attempt to wipe the blood.

"Her," Chelsea said pointing to the girl in the corner.

"Oh yes," the Healer said angrily. "Healer Tyler told us about it last night."

They grabbed Rick by the scruff of his shirt.

"You're being transferred to another wing," they growled angrily. "And I might think about having you suspended and we're contacting your family."

They dragged him off.

"You okay?" Chelsea demanded as she helped me over to the window and sat me down. I leaned back against the wall and shut my eyes.

"Yeah," I muttered.

I finally just wiped the blood away with the sleeve of my blue long-sleeved shirt.

The next thing I knew, I felt little arms encircling my arm.

Startled, I opened my eyes and looked down.

The girl had snuggled up against me.

"She seems comfortable to me," Chelsea said grinning.

"But how does she know?" I mused.

"I'm psychic," the girl answered. "My parents abandoned me when they found out."

I looked up at Chelsea with pain in my eyes.

"I know you two are werewolves," she continued. "You were the ones who helped me last night."

"Did you really allow him?" Chelsea whispered.

"No," the girl replied hugging my arm tighter. "He did it against my will. He first started when he came here."

Chelsea swore.

"What's your name?" I asked looking down at her.

"Marybeth Carter,"

"Well, I'm Remus Lupin and this is Chelsea Maverick,"

She looked up at me.

She was really cute too. Big honey brown eyes and dark brown hair. She reminded me of a smaller version of Emma.

"If you'd like, you can hang out with us," Chelsea said brightly.

Marybeth nodded eagerly.

She released my arm.

The rest of the day went by nicely. James, Lily and Sirius came back to visit. We told them what had happened with Marybeth. Lily, Chelsea and Marybeth giggled over something but I had no idea. James, Sirius and I were talking too.

"What are those girls talking about?" James mused.

"Probably us," Sirius said grinning goofily. "About how dead sexy I am."

He put on a Scottish accent.

"I'm dead sexy, all this is just fer you,"

I smacked him up the back of the head.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently.

"You really are twisted, mate," James said laughing and shaking his head.

"I'd rather poke my eyes out with my wand, then see what you have," I teased.

"What, I'm not sexy enough fer you?" Sirius continued in the accent. "I could always put on a thong if that's what you want, babe."

"Oh man!" I moaned. "The images! THE IMAGES! Make then stop!"

We all roared with laughter.

Sirius let out a snort and that caused us to laugh even harder.

The girls were even laughing at us now.

It took us a good ten minutes to calm down again.

"Oh man," Lily said wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. "That was hilarious."

"I needed a good laugh," Chelsea said. "I haven't laughed that hard in ages."

"You're silly," Marybeth grinned at Sirius.

Sirius grinned back and picked her up in his arms. He put his face close to hers.

"I could just eat you up you're so cute," he said squeezing her.

Marybeth giggled.

His words brought flashes to my mind.

_I saw the images of baby Ellie in my mind…the blood…a scream and then a snarl…_

I cried out and dug the heels of my palms into my temples. I dropped to my knees.

"Remus," James said concerned.

He, Sirius and Chelsea dropped to their knees beside me.

"I had a flash," I said as the flash vanished now. "I saw Ellie…blood and I heard a scream and a snarl. It was right after Sirius said that to Marybeth."

Sirius' face drained of all color.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Is Remy okay?" Marybeth asked concerned.

"He's fine," Lily said reassuringly.

"It's probably going to haunt you for a while," James said sympathetically. "But letting it control your life won't help one bit."

I got to my feet again.

Marybeth rushed over and threw her arms around my midsection, burying her face into my stomach.

"I just don't want a repeat of it," I said looking at Chelsea and then at Marybeth who was still holding onto my midsection.

"You-Know-Who is dead," Lily said firmly. "We all saw it with our own eyes."

"Relax," Sirius said softly.

I bit my bottom lip.


	17. Emma's Visit

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER 17-eMMA'S VISIT

James, Lily and Sirius left after visiting hours were over.

Marybeth clung to me like glue for some reason.

Even Chelsea realized that something was bothering her.

We pulled Marybeth aside and sat her down.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea asked gently. "Why are you hanging on Remus?"

"I have a bad feeling," Marybeth whispered. "That something bad will happen to Remus."

"He'll be fine," Chelsea said reassuringly.

"I promise," I said softly.

Marybeth seemed much happier now.

We had some time before our session. It was a beautiful day out and we were allowed to go outside in the backyard for a bit. Marybeth had been taken by the Healers for a bath.

Chelsea linked arms with me and we headed out into the warm sunshine.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Chelsea said softly sitting down on one of the benches.

I sat down beside her. The sunlight reflected in her eyes, making them almost shine.

"Yes, it is," I agreed.

Silence.

"Do you feel like talking? I mean really talking?" I asked.

"Sure," Chelsea said. "What about?"

"About that guy you said you dated," I said.

"Oh, Mike," Chelsea said rolling her eyes.

"If you don't…"

"Naw, it's fine," Chelsea said. "He dumped me for someone prettier. Plus, he used to hit me a lot. I was stupid because I thought he was the only guy that would like me. I was naiveté I guess you could say."

"There's nothing stupid about that," I said softly. "You thought he really cared about you. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be cared about."

Chelsea smiled. "Thanks,"

She playfully and lightly punched me on the arm.

"Your girlfriend Emma is a lucky girl," she said smiling as she turned her eyes onto the sky now.

"She's not my girlfriend," I said. "But my feelings are becoming mixed."

Chelsea nodded, not pressuring me any further.

"I'll see you inside," she smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before getting up and heading back inside.

I was confused now. I still had feelings for Emma, yet I was beginning to like Chelsea as well.

I sighed and stood up, following Chelsea inside.

Chelsea was exactly like me. I felt connected to her on a level that I hadn't felt with Emma. I was really going to have to do some serious thinking.

When I entered the hospital again, I saw Chelsea talking with one of the Healers.

She raised a hand to her forehead and I saw her eyes twinkling with tears.

I began approaching her.

"Chelse? What's wrong?" I demanded as the Healer put a hand on Chelsea's shoulder before heading back down the corridor.

I stood in front of her and lowered my head slightly so we were eye level.

"I was just told that my parents were in an accident," Chelsea said her voice breaking. She kept her eyes on my chest and didn't look at me. "My Dad was killed."

"Oh," I said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

She looked over at the window. The tears were streaming down her cheeks now.

I watched her sympathetically and with concern.

She smiled sarcastically.

"Still doesn't mean me mum will accept me for who I am now," she said bitterly. "Looks like I won't be going home for a while."

"I'm sure your Mum loves you," I said. "She probably just might not understand the whole thing."

I put a hand on Chelsea's shoulder.

"I'll tell Healer Barron that you're resting," I offered.

Chelsea nodded.

"Thanks,"

She headed to the girls section of the dorm rooms.

I headed to my session.

I was making really good progress and I was feeling much better about the whole situation as well.

Chelsea rested and then came out of her room for dinner. She was still upset and couldn't eat much.

After dinner, we just sat on the couch watching TV while the other patients happily went about their business.

Then, we headed to bed.

I was still deep in thought over Chelsea and Emma.

The next morning everyone awoke to sweltering heat. Luckily, the hospital had AC. I was thankful for that Muggle invention.

I found Chelsea stretched out on the couch. She was watching TV…a movie called "She's All That."

She was wearing a white tank top and gray jogging pants.

Her long, slender legs were draped over the arm of the couch.

"Hey," I said sitting down.

Chelsea draped her legs across my lap.

"Hi," she said.

"How are you doing?" I asked gently. "Do you want to talk about the accident?"

"No," she said abruptly and sat up, swinging her legs over the couch the right way. Her hair fell over her face.

"Chelse," I prodded gently.

"Alright," Chelsea muttered.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and turned to face me.

The tears were forming in her eyes.

"It seems like my whole life people that I thought cared about don't care about me back,"

"That can't be true," I said searching her face.

"But it is," she said.

I just stared into her eyes.

"Breakfast!" Healer Barron called happily.

We all rushed for breakfast.

Then, visiting hours arrived.

Oddly, James, Sirius and Lily didn't come.

"Where are your friends?" Chelsea asked wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I don't know," I said frowning.

Then, a girl stood by one of the Healers and began talking to him. I saw him point to my direction. Intrigued, I watched as the girl got closer.

It was Emma.

"Emma!" I cried happily.

She and I met halfway.

"How are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"Actually, much better," I said. "They don't blame me here for my actions."

I added the last part with a bit of bitterness.

She caught it.

"I just wanted to come and tell you that I forgive you," Emma said slowly. "It wasn't easy for me…but I realized that you really had no control over what you were doing. Can you ever forgive me?"

I smiled.

"Of course! That's all I wanted to hear,"

Emma beamed and there were tears in her eyes now.

"Come," I said putting an arm around her shoulders. "I want you to meet my new friend Chelsea."

I led her over to Chelsea.

Chelsea's smile was forced. I could tell.

"Chelsea? This is Emma," I said brightly. "Emma? This is Chelsea."

"Nice to meet you," Emma said pleasantly.

"Same here," Chelsea said.

"She's exactly like me," I explained to Emma. "She's a werewolf too."

Emma nodded.

"Where are James, Sirius and Lily?" I asked as we all sat down.

"They wanted this to be a surprise," Emma said. "They'll be here tomorrow. I actually contacted them. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well this is certainly a surprise," I said as I hugged her.

She hugged me back.

Chelsea shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm going to the Rec room," Chelsea said suddenly. "I'll let you two catch up."

"No, it's…" my voice trailed off but Chelsea had already gotten up and began heading to the Rec room.

"I missed you," Emma said quietly. "I missed how we used to be."

I sighed.

"I know, but things are a bit different between us now," I said. "I mean I won't be able to forget what I did under the Imperius curse, nor will you."

Emma bit her bottom lip.

"I know, but I'm not blaming you,"

I put my face close to hers.

The whole thing felt very weird right now and awkward.

I decided to see what would happen if I kissed her.

I leaned forward and tilted my head slightly. She closed her eyes and I felt our lips meet.

CHELSEA

I stood, watching from the doorway. I had opened the door slightly to see what was going on. Remus was kissing Emma.

I felt a pang of jealousy and silently let the door close. I sat down and began writing a short story. I loved writing and was actually good at it. I tried not to let the disappointment show, but it wasn't easy.

REMUS.

I pulled back from the kiss and Emma slowly opened her eyes.

That spark seemed to have left.

I realized that I now regarded Emma as a best friend only.

"It feels like my brother was kissing me," Emma said bluntly.

I stared at her.

"I'm so sorry!" Emma apologized looking upset that she just came out with that blunt answer. "But I thought I was in love with you…it turns out that I love you but I have feelings toward you as a best friend. I hope you're not hurt."

She looked at me imploringly.

"Neh," I said as relief spread over me. "I actually felt the same way."

She looked relieved now.

"Good," she said. "So we're all settled?"

I nodded.

"Okay," Emma said cheerfully. "I'll stop by tomorrow with James, Lily and Sirius. Okay? Tell Chelsea I said good-bye and I'll see her tomorrow so I can get to know her better."

I nodded again.

We hugged and then she left.

CHELSEA

I continued to write. Remus entered the Rec room and sat down across from me.

"Whatcha writing?" Remus asked curiously.

"Nothing," I replied. "Just a short story."

"Ah," Remus said.

"So how are things with you and Emma? Did you guys make up?" I asked not taking my eyes off the paper.

"Yes," Remus said. "She forgave me."

"That's wonderful," I said.

"Is something wrong?" Remus asked leaning forward slightly.

I felt his eyes on me.

"No," I said shaking my head.

"I kissed her to see if my feelings toward her were still true," Remus continued.

"Were they?"

"No," Remus said. "I love her like a best friend."

I continued to write until he put a hand over mine, forcing me to stop writing.

I didn't raise my eyes to meet his.

"And right now you're my best friend too," he continued.

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze before taking it off.

I continued to write.

"What are you writing?" Remus asked intrigued.

"Just a short story I was working on before. I'm finishing it now," I replied.

"Can I read it when you're finished?" Remus asked.

I shrugged one shoulder.

"Meh, if you want to,"

"Of course," Remus said nodding.

Truthfully, I began to really like him a lot. He definitely wasn't like Mike. He was completely the opposite. I really wondered why he hadn't had a girlfriend yet.

I didn't want to say anything because I just met him and I really needed friends and I didn't want to blow it with him.

Marybeth came running into the Rec room and happily bounced into a chair next to me.

"Chelsea!" she cried happily. "Whatcha doing?"

"Writing," I said.

"Let me see?" Marybeth asked reaching for the papers.

"Not yet," I said but she had already grabbed the papers and pulled, tearing it in half.

"NO!" I cried.

The ripping sound echoed in my ears.

"Oh, Chelsea," Remus said looking upset. "I'm so sorry."

"Why should you be sorry?" I demanded angrily. "She's the one who ripped it. The brat."

I angrily threw down the pen and got to my feet. I stormed out of the Rec room.

REMUS.

Chelsea got up abruptly and left the Rec room.

Marybeth looked very upset.

"Is Chelsea angry with me?" Marybeth asked worriedly.

"Probably not…I think she's angry but for a different reason. I'll go and talk to her," I said reassuringly.

I put a hand on Marybeth's shoulder before getting up and following Chelsea.

I found Chelsea staring out the window. He arms were folded over her chest.

"Chelsea? What's going on?" I asked standing in front of her.

Chelsea glared at me.

"There's nothing going on," she snapped. "I'm angry because she just tore my story apart."

"She didn't mean it," I said reasonably.

Chelsea didn't reply.

"Chelse?" I prodded getting a bit worried now.

Instead of replying, Chelsea just turned and left me standing there.


	18. The New Term

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER 18-THE NEW TERM

I stared after her completely confused.

I've never seen this side of her before. It was a bit alarming, yet shocking.

Deciding not to let it go, I followed her.

I knew Marybeth didn't mean to tear the story in half and I was positive Chelsea did too.

I followed Chelsea into her room. Her roommate looked up as I entered.

"A boy!" she cried and went to lunge for me, but Chelsea lashed out and grabbed her roommate's arms.

"OFF LIMITS," Chelsea snarled as she pushed the girl out the door.

"Chelse…" I began horrified.

"That's Amanda Davis…she'd have you in bed and on top of you in a matter of seconds," Chelsea said keeping her back to me as she stood in front of her dresser and began rummaging through her earrings in the jewelry box. "She's an Aphrodisiac."

"Whoo," I said shivering as I sat down on Chelsea's bed.

"What do you want?" Chelsea asked shortly.

"I want to make sure you know that Marybeth didn't mean to tear the story," I said slowly.

"I know," Chelsea said sighing. "It's just that I worked really hard on it. I'm going to have to start over again…all over."

I relaxed a bit.

"How about I help you?" I offered brightly.

"Would you?" Chelsea asked turning to face me.

I nodded brightly.

Her expression brightened now.

"Thanks," she said.

Just then, her phone rang. The patients were allowed to have their own phone as long as the parents approved of it. Considering how her parents reacted to her being a werewolf, I couldn't understand why they would approve of phone if they didn't want anything to do with her.

She picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

A silence…then:

"Oh…Hi mum,"

I began getting the feeling that maybe she wasn't being completely honest with me. I watched her with a raised eyebrow.

She saw my expression and went pale.

"I'm fine. Listen, can I call you back?" Chelsea asked.

She hung up the phone.

"I thought your parents didn't want anything to do with you?" I asked shrewdly.

"My parents…"

"Really care about you…am I right?" I demanded.

Chelsea flopped down on her bed. I backed away slightly.

"My father that died in the car crash was my step-father," Chelsea explained. "He didn't want anything to do with me, no…but me Mum loves me and calls me every night. My real Dad lives in Wales. When he found out, he wanted to come and help me but at that time, my step-father had put me in here. He really had no say in it except for the step-father. His name was on the insurance and everything else."

"So you lied?" I asked angrily.

"I was ashamed," Chelsea said. "I thought I wouldn't be interesting enough."

"You didn't have to lie," I said firmly. "I would've liked you no matter what your background was."

Chelsea smiled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Are we still friends?"

I exhaled loudly.

"Yeah I guess so," I muttered. "But no more lying okay? Please be honest with me."

Chelsea nodded.

Several weeks passed. James, Sirius and Lily visited us every day. I was set to go home in a few days.

Chelsea wasn't taking the news too well.

I think she really liked me and was sad to see me go.

The day I was set to leave, Marybeth clung to me like glue and wouldn't let me go for nothing. It took three Healers to pry her off of me.

I hugged and kissed her good-bye.

James and Sirius carried my luggage out to a Muggle cab.

Now, it was time to say good-bye to Chelsea.

"Listen," I said softly. "You can write to me every day. I promise to write back."

Chelsea's eyes filled with tears.

"It's not the same," she whispered.

I put my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you," she whispered in my ear.

"Same here," I whispered back to her.

I released her and stepped back.

She turned and tore back to her room sobbing.

My heart began breaking too.

"Come on, Moony," Lily said affectionately. "Let's go."

Lily led me out to the cab and I slid onto the seat.

I stared out the window at St. Mungo's. I swallowed a lump of tears.

We all piled in and the cab pulled away from St. Mungo's.

Emma was thrilled. We were all staying at Lily's parents' place. The whole group of us.

"Hello, Remus," Mrs. Evans said pleasantly. "Nice to see you dear."

I smiled as she gave me a hug. Mr. Evans came over and shook my hand.

"I'm glad you're all better now. School starts in a few days so we'll go and get your things from Diagon Alley in the morning. Right now, just make yourself at home,"

Mrs. Evans looked exactly like Lily. Same beautiful emerald green eyes and light auburn hair. Mr. Evans had short, thick, wavy blond hair and blue eyes. Both were dressed in Muggle clothes.

I sat down on the couch.

"You seem more like yourself now," Sirius said eyeing me.

"Exactly," I said relieved.

"We understand about you, Emma," Lily said giving Emma a huge hug. "But we're just glad you finally realized Remus didn't mean it."

Emma hugged Lily back.

"Everything's cool," Emma said. "Let's just try and put it behind us okay?"

We all nodded in agreement.

That night, James, Sirius and I spent the night in one room, while Emma spent the night in Lily's room across the hall.

In the morning, we headed to Diagon Alley.

GILLIAN SANDERS.

I was dressed in a black hooded cloak, which was over a gray wool skirt and a white sweater. It was a bit chilly in September. My shoulder length curly brown hair was fluffed around my shoulders. The curls were spiral. My blue eyes were fixed on the Quidditch Supplies store in Diagon Alley.

I loved Quidditch and I wasn't a bad player, but my older brother said girls really shouldn't be allowed to play.

"What a sexist pig," I muttered aloud to myself.

Someone bumped into me from behind, almost forcing me to go face first into the glass.

I turned around.

It was a group of Hogwarts students. Two girls and three boys. One girl had shoulder length light auburn hair and emerald green eyes; the other had shoulder length curly dark brown hair and honey brown eyes.

The first boy had un-tidy black hair and hazel eyes; the second had short, thick black hair and blue eyes and the third had short, wavy, thick dark brown hair and blue eyes. They were dressed in Muggle clothes.

"Oh," the boy with the un-tidy black hair said looking upset. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean it."

"Fine," I muttered.

"You like Quidditch?" the boy with the dark brown hair and blue eyes asked.

"Absolutely," I grinned.

"I'm James Potter," the boy with the un-tidy black hair introduced. "And this is Sirius, Remus Lupin, Emma Gibson and Lily Evans."

He pointed to each of them in turn.

"I'm Gillian Sanders," I said.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Lily asked her emerald green eyes twinkled happily.

"Actually yes," I said. "My uncle works there. He's the Headmaster."

All of their faces had a look of shock.

I grinned.

"I kind of expected that reaction," I said.

"That is so cool! We love Dumbledore," Sirius said his eyes wide.

I grinned.

"Yeah he's great," I said affectionately.

"So," Remus said slowly. "We're here to get supplies for the new term…would you like us to show you around? In case you're new."

I smiled.

"Actually, I know my way around Diagon Alley. Me Mum's a witch, but me Dad's a Muggle. Mum usually takes me shopping. See, I go to school in Oxfordshire called Danton Magical Academy. I'm just here visiting my uncle for the term. My parents are away on their second honeymoon,"

At that I made a face.

"I take it you're not too thrilled?" James asked softly.

"No," I said. "I usually get dumped on Uncle Albus. This happens a lot."

Remus had a sympathetic expression on his face.

"That sucks," Sirius said shaking his head.

"Yeah well," I said shrugging and let my voice trail off.

"Listen, we're heading into The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. We don't have to meet my parents until 4:00. Would you like to join us?" Lily asked brightly.

"Sure," I said eagerly.

We all began walking toward the pub.

We entered the pub and took seats. Remus sat next to me, James sat next to Lily and Sirius went to get the butterbeers.

I took off my cloak and hung it on the back of my chair. I folded my arms on the table and scanned the pub.

"May I ask where your parents went?" Remus asked softly.

"Cruise," I muttered. "While they're away their only concern is whether or not they're going to get sea sick or burned in the sun too much."

Remus sighed.

"That's not right,"

"No," Lily said firmly. "But I'm sure they do care about you."

"Oh yeah," I said nodding. "Last Christmas they made sure I spent the entire weekend with Uncle Albus and made sure I was okay financially."

"I mean I'm sure they love you," Lily continued.

"Love is such a strong word," I said frowning. "Their more like 'Caring Guardians'."

They looked at each other.

"On a more cheerful note," I said changing the subject. "What about you lot? What's new with you?"

"I just got out of the hospital," Remus said as Sirius plopped down a frothing mug of butterbeer.

"Oh no," I said looking concerned. "Nothing serious I hope."

James, Lily and Sirius exchanged looks.

I looked at them quizzically before returning my eyes onto Remus.

"Well," he began slowly. "I'm not exactly what you think I am."

"Remus are you sure?" James asked meaningfully. "No offense, Gillian, but we don't know you that well."

"Au Contraire," I said smirking. "Uncle Albus has told me all about you. I know the truth about you guys."

They looked at me in surprise.

"He told me to hang out with you guys," I continued taking a sip of butterbeer. "He trusts you and didn't want me hanging out with the wrong ones. Plus he said I'd have a blast."

Remus looked a bit relieved now as he drank his butterbeer.

"Oh okay," Lily said. "Just don't go telling anyone."

"Naw," I said shaking my head. "Your secret is safe with me."

They nodded.

I thought Remus was cute, but I didn't want to say anything like that. Truthfully, I really didn't know him THAT well, plus I didn't want to make a fool of myself either.

"Do you have a boyfriend back home?" Sirius asked brightly.

I blushed.

"No," I said. "Never had one."

Remus, James and Sirius had shocked expressions on their faces.

"I find that hard to believe," Remus said frowning.

I blushed even more.

We finished our drinks and left the pub.

Lily checked her watch.

"Eep, it's four," she said. "Time to meet my parents at Flourish and Botts."

"We'll see you in school then right?" Remus asked looking at me.

"Most definitely," I said nodding.

They all said good-bye and began walking off down the center cobbled street of Diagon Alley.

Remus glanced back every once and a while at me.

I felt myself smiling. This was going to be an interesting term…I knew it.

A few days later, I arrived at Hogwarts. Uncle Albus had me sit with the Gryffindors. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were already sitting at the table.

"Hey," Sirius said brightly. "Like the school so far?"

"Oh yes," I said nodding. "This is much nicer than Danton."

It was the Sorting Ceremony for the first years. The Gryffindors all cheered as several students were put into their house.

Once the ceremony was over, the owl post arrived.

James and Sirius poured over the latest copy of The Daily Prophet, while my owl, Lana, came swooping in and landed on my shoulder. She had a letter from my parents.

"Looks like Mum and Dad wanted to tell me how lovely their vacation is," I said sarcastically as I took the letter from Lana and she took off again.

Remus leaned close to read it.

I opened the letter and began reading:

Dear Gillian

How are you? We're doing wonderful…but the trip hit a little snag…we've hit bad weather and the ship is tossing around like a rag doll. We've gotten sick already! Can you believe it?

Anyway, I've asked Albus to keep an eye on you for a bit longer because your father wasn't happy with this trip at all. We're heading off to Egypt after the cruise. So I hope you have lots of fun with your new friends and Albus will most definitely keep us updated on your welfare and I know you'll be safe with him.

Love, Mum

I angrily crumpled the letter up and tossed it across the table. It accidentally hit Sirius.

I got up and left the Great Hall.


	19. Murdered

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER 19-MURDERED

I stood in the corridor and stared out the window. Tears slid down my cheeks.

"Gillian?" a voice said softly behind me.

I turned. It was Remus.

"What did the letter say?"

"It basically said that they're pawning me off on Uncle Albus for a bit more," I said bitterly as fresh tears slid down my cheeks. "You see my older brother plays for the Chudley Cannons. My parents always favored him. I was basically just an extra mouth to feed."

Remus stood next to me and lowered his head slightly so we were eye level.

"I don't believe that," he said searching my face.

I snorted. "Then you obviously led a sheltered life. Remus, there are mean people out there and my parents are two of them,"

He was silent. It was so quiet that I could hear him breathing.

"I'm fine though," I said bitterly. "I'm used to being shoved aside like a piece of furniture."

REMUS.

I stared at Gillian. Of course, my alarm bells went off as I remembered Chelsea and how she lied.

Not wanting to seem like I disbelieved her, I decided to play it cool.

"Where's the letter now?" I asked gently.

"Sirius has it I think," she muttered. "I crumpled it up and tossed it at him."

"Stay here," I said.

I headed back into the Great Hall. Sure enough, Sirius was reading it.

"God," he said raising his eyes to mine. "Her parents sure are wacked."

"Yeah," Lily said peering over and reading the letter. "They don't really seem to be too concerned about Gillian."

_Okay…she is telling me the truth._

"I'll go get her," I said turning and I headed back out of the Hall.

We calmed Gillian down.

Gillian quickly became my best friend. We were all having a good time that is until I got a letter from St. Mungo's Hospital. Chelsea had been killed mysteriously in her room.

The Ministry of Magic's Law Enforcement suspected her roommate, but they questioned Amanda and didn't find any reason to suspect her.

I was sitting outside in the courtyard just staring at the ground.

Gillian came over to me.

"I'm sorry about Chelsea," she said gently and softly.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Hey," she said putting her arm around my shoulders. "Come on back to the common room. I think Sirius and them are planning something for your b-day."

I brightened a little. Tomorrow was my birthday. I wasn't as excited as I should be. I couldn't believe Chelsea was gone.

We headed into the common room. Immediately, the Gryffindors threw confetti at us and cheered.

"Happy birthday, mate!" James cried happily.

"My b-day isn't until tomorrow," I said amazed.

"Yeah well, we decided to throw a party now," Lily grinned.

I still couldn't get Chelsea out of my mind though. She was a werewolf…the only way someone would've been able to kill her was by silver.

I just slumped onto the couch and watched everyone else have fun.

A 7th year Gryffindor boy named Ryan Manners went up to Gillian and they began talking.

Sighing I turned my attention onto Lily and James, who were kissing in a corner. Sirius was even talking to a girl in our year as well and Emma was talking to a guy.

I seemed to be the only one without a girlfriend. Emma saw me and turned back to the guy she was talking to.

She headed over to me.

She flopped down beside me.

"Why the long face?" she asked softly.

"It's nothing," I muttered. "It's stupid."

"Nothing is stupid…spit it out," Emma said playfully poking me.

"I'm the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend," I said quietly.

"Well, I don't either," Emma teased.

"You know what I mean,"

Emma smiled.

"Relax," she said softly. "You'll find the right girl. Trust me."

I just snorted.

Emma gave me a squeeze before getting up again and heading back over to the guy she was talking to.

Once the party was over, we all headed to bed.

Over the next month or two, Gillian and Ryan were going out. Gillian was completely into this guy. She became even closer to me, James, Sirius and Lily as best friends. I really cared about her.

A month after that, I noticed Gillian wasn't at breakfast.

"I'm going to find her," I said as I got up from the table in the Great Hall and began walking out of the Hall.

I searched all over the school and couldn't find her. Finally, I found her in the courtyard staring at the stone fountain.

"Gillian?" I asked coming up behind her. "What's wrong? Why aren't you at breakfast?"

She turned around. There were tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I demanded worriedly.

"Ryan broke up with me," she sobbed. "I found him kissing Kate Winters. I yelled at him and called him a prick, but he told me that he didn't like me anymore and that Kate was prettier."

My heart sank.

"What a scuzzbag," I said shaking my head. "But you're a beautiful girl…the prettiest girl I know."

Gillian offered me a faint smile.

"Thanks,"

"Come on inside…you need some food," I said.

She nodded and followed me back into the castle.

During the first half of the semester, Gillian dated a lot of guys, all whom broke up with her. She was getting frustrated and angry now.

Emma was dating someone named Eric Larsen. Both she and Eric were crazy about each other.

Sirius was even dating. He was dating a girl named Jennifer Harbor.

I too, ended up dating a few girls, but again, it all ended.

Emma, Eric, James, Lily, Sirius and Jennifer were all sitting outside on the grounds enjoying the evening fall weather. I stayed in the library reading. Gillian entered the library. I was standing in front of a bookshelf, skimming through the book.

I looked up.

Gillian was crying again.

"Not again," I said closing the book and returning it to the shelf.

"What's wrong with me?" Gillian asked angrily as tears slid down her cheeks. "Am I not likeable or something?"

I sighed and stepped over to her.

"No," I said firmly. "There's nothing wrong with you and you're very likable…you probably haven't met the right guy yet. It could take some time."

"What about you? You've had trouble too," Gillian said as fresh tears slid down her cheeks.

I shrugged. "Same with me…I haven't met the right girl yet,"

"You're a great guy," Gillian said. "I don't understand it."

I took a step closer to her.

"We just haven't found the right people yet," I said softly and earnestly.

We stared into each others eyes for a bit. I slowly raised my hand and gently brushed the tears from her cheeks.

I took another step closer to her and lowered my head. She closed her eyes as my lips gently met hers.

I kissed her. She kissed me back just as soft and gentle.

She began pushing me back into the castle and up to the common room.

Once inside the common room, she gently pushed me onto my back on the heart rug in front of the fireplace and straddled me.

She pulled off my vest and shirt/tie and tossed it onto the floor. Then she began undoing my belt buckle. She unzipped my slacks.

I slipped her underwear off and she pressed her hips against mine. She was still straddling me…..

In the morning, I awoke. Gillian wasn't lying beside me. I quickly got dressed. I was just finishing my tie when Gillian appeared from the girls' dorm.

"Hey," I said. "Morning."

"Morning," Gillian said.

She seemed to be a little nervous.

"Does this seem awkward to you?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Gillian said looking relieved that I brought the subject up first. "We really need to talk about last night."

"I agree," I said and went to open my mouth, but Gillian beat me to it.

"It was a big mistake," Gillian said pacing slightly. "I mean we're best friends and all. Now this might change things between us. We just got caught up in the moment."

I closed my mouth and listened to her.

I felt hurt that she felt that way so I forced myself to agree.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"I mean you're a great guy and my best friend," Gillian continued. "Now it might change things…it's not going to be like it used to be between us."

"We're still friends though?" I asked.

"Of course!" Gillian said coming over to me. "We'll always be best friends. Nothing will change that."

She exhaled loudly and brightened a bit.

"Well, I feel better now," she said brightly. "See you down at breakfast."

With that, she turned and left the common room.

Hurt, I slumped onto the couch.

Lily entered the common room.

"Hey," she said brightly. "What's wrong?"

Immediately, her face filled with concern.

"Something happened between Gillian and I last night," I muttered.

It only took Lily a second to realize.

"Oooh," she said slowly.

"Gillian said it was a big mistake and that we got caught up in the moment," I said.

"I gather you don't feel that way huh?" Lily said softly and affectionately. "I can see the way you look at her. I'm not dumb."

"But look what happened," I argued. "Now it's going to be awkward around her because she doesn't feel the same way I do about her."

Lily put her face close to mine.

"Moony, how do you know that for sure? She might be just as scared and confused as you are right now. Would it help if I talked to her for you?"

I sighed.

"Yeah thanks,"

"No problem. Come on…before Sirius eats the entire breakfast,"

She pulled me to my feet and dragged me out of the common room.

Down at breakfast, Lily made me sit with her. James and Sirius were talking to Emma and Gillian. The girls were laughing at something James had said.

"I don't understand what happened to Chelsea," I said quietly, pushing my food around on my plate. "Something doesn't add up with me."

"I agree," Lily said helping herself to some crumpets.

"Plus, how did the person know she was a werewolf?" I mused.

"Well, anyone in that hospital could've done it. They knew her right? They knew she was a werewolf," Lily said reasonably.

"That's true," I said thoughtfully. "But why kill her? She didn't do anything."

Lily shrugged.

"That I don't know…hey," she said suddenly. "Would it help if we went back to the hospital to do some investigating?"

I looked at her in surprise.

"This is the beginning of the term," I said shocked. "I don't think we'll be welcomed leaving right now."

Lily's emerald green eyes flashed mischievously.

"Riiight," she said slowly. "But we have a secret weapon."

With that, she stared in the direction of Gillian, who was laughing so hard she was crying. I followed her gaze.

"I see," I said grinning at her. "You're evil."

Lily grinned back.

After breakfast, we pulled Gillian aside and told her to talk to Dumbledore for us.

She nodded and hurried off to Dumbledore's office after casting a glance back at me.

We waited in the corridor for her to return.

"Something's going on between you and Gillian," Sirius said shrewdly looking from me to the direction Gillian went.

"Nothing's going on, Padfoot," Lily said firmly.

"You know too," Sirius said frowning. "You're covering up something."

"Let it go," Lily snapped angrily now.

"Leave it, Padfoot. If Lily says there's nothing going on, stop hounding her," James said.

I felt a rush of relief and gratitude toward Lily. I privately gave her a wink. She winked back.

Gillian came hurrying back.

"Uncle Albus said it's okay to go," she said breathlessly. "But we're going to have to sneak out of the castle and use our brooms. He told me of a park not far from London where we can land and stash the brooms until we're ready to return. He said just be careful not to be seen."

"Let's do it tonight," James said nodding.

That night, we snuck out of the castle with our brooms in hand.

Gillian was using her own. It was a newer model that what I had. I had a Cleansweep 294. Gillian's was a Cleansweep 300. We all mounted our brooms.

"Ready?" Gillian whispered.

We nodded.

We pulled the hoods up over our heads from our cloaks and kicked off the ground. All that could be seen was Gillian's hair blowing back from under the hood. We rose into the air and kept in a tight pack. We began flying toward London.

Oddly, once I was on my broom, all my worries and thoughts seemed to melt away.

Shortly, we landed in the park Gillian had told us about and we stashed the brooms behind a huge rock.

"Okay," Gillian said. "All we have to do is hitch a ride into town."

"You sound like those Muggle hillbillies," James said laughing.

Gillian gave James a smirk.

"Want me to give you the words biggest wedgie? Ma would enjoy seeing that," she said in a mock hillbilly tone.

Sirius and James laughed. Only Lily and I didn't find it funny.

"Right," Gillian said clearing her throat. "Come on."

We walked along the road. We had made sure we had changed into Muggle clothes and not our school uniforms.

Just then, a SUV pulled up along side us with the headlights on full beam.

"You kids look lost," a woman said looking concerned. She was in her 30's.

"Yeah," Gillian said. "Our car broke down and we need a ride into London."

"Well come on," the woman said. "I'm heading into London myself."

We all piled into the SUV and the woman continued driving.

We hit London and immediately headed to St. Mungo's. I looked at Lily. I kept getting this bad feeling that something wasn't right.


	20. Marybeth's Secret

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER 20-LOOSE IN LONDON

We entered St. Mungo's and the nurse at the front desk recognized me.

"Hey," she said brightly. "You are looking for Marybeth?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Go on up," she said beaming at Gillian, James, Lily, Sirius and I.

We headed over to the stairs and began climbing.

We reached the floor and opened the double doors that led into the corridor and began entering the section. I approached the Healer's desk.

"Hello!" the Healer said brightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I said. "Is Marybeth around?"

"Sure," the Healer said. "She's in the Rec room."

We headed into the Rec room. Marybeth was reading a book and looked up and saw me. Immediately, she broke into a huge grin.

"Remy!" she cried as she slammed the book shut and tossed it onto the couch. She rushed forward.

"Hey," I said brightly as I gave her a big hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Marybeth said hugging me tightly, and then she released me.

She looked at Emma, Gillian, James, Sirius and Lily.

"Hey," Sirius said grinning at her.

"Who are you?" Marybeth asked looking at Gillian.

"Gillian," Gillian said pleasantly. "Remus had told us a lot about you."

Marybeth eyed her skeptically for some reason.

"You're confused about him," Marybeth said gesturing to me.

Gillian looked at her shocked and stunned.

"Sorry Gillian," I said apologetically. "I forgot to tell you she's psychic."

Gillian just looked at me.

"Now wonder that comment freaked me out," she said laughing.

"You're confused about him," Marybeth continued still gesturing to me. "After what happened last night."

Immediately, Gillian's face flushed with color.

"Erm," I said quickly. "Did you see what happened to Chelsea?"

Marybeth forgot about Gillian and she turned to me.

"No but I saw it in my mind," Marybeth said quietly. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure," I said.

She led us into her room.

"What happened last night?" Emma whispered to me.

I shook my head and sat down on Marybeth's bed. Gillian sat on a chair…Sirius, Lily and James sat down on the small little couch.

"What happened to Chelsea?" I demanded.

Marybeth sighed.

"Well, after you left, Chelsea was crying in her room," Marybeth said. "I went to check on her and she told me to go away. So I came back in here. She didn't appear for dinner. I was getting worried and so were the Healers.

The Healers' knocked on her door and I heard her yell to leave her alone. So when nighttime came around and I went to bed, I had a vision and I saw someone dressed in a hooded cape enter the hospital and walk silently into her room. She screamed as something was thrusted into her chest. When I came out of the vision, Healers were running down the corridor in panic. I heard them cry out. I peered out my door just a crack and saw them magick Chelsea's body onto a stretcher. She had been covered with a sheet but some of the blood had come through and stained it. I quickly shut my door before they noticed me."

I swallowed.

"Did you tell them what you saw?"

Marybeth shook her head.

"But the thing is no one else saw anything. How are you going to explain to the Ministry's Magical Law Enforcement that a psychic saw what happened in her mind, but no one else was a witness? They would think I had something to do with the murder because how else would I know such details?"

"So you're basically caught between a rock and hard place huh? If you tell them what you saw, they'd surely put you in jail because they'd think you did it. On the other hand, if you don't say anything, Chelsea's murderer will get away," Emma said quietly.

Marybeth looked at Emma.

"Exactly,"

"Did you see anything at all that might help us?" I asked.

Marybeth frowned.

"No," she said. "I didn't see his face or anything."

"Who'd want to hurt her?" James mused. "She was a nice girl."

"Yeah," Lily said sadly shaking her head.

"What are we going to do?" Gillian said quietly.

"I'm not sure," I said sighing. "But someone came into this hospital undetected and entered her room. It was obviously a wizard or witch…someone with magical powers definitely."

"But then there's the motive," James offered. "Why kill a werewolf?"

"A werewolf?" Gillian said wide-eyed. "Chelsea was a werewolf too?"

We nodded.

"Whatever the person killed her with had to made of silver," Lily said.

"Exactly," Marybeth said nodding.

"I do hope we find out who killed her," I said sadly. "She was my best friend."

Emma made a noise between a cough and whisper, but I couldn't make out what she had said.

"Listen," Marybeth said leaning close to me. "I still have that feeling that something awful is going to happen to you. Please be careful okay?"

"I promise," I said softly.

She nodded.

After we talked to Marybeth, we headed out of St. Mungo's and began making our way back to the park.

By now it was nighttime. I looked up at the sky. It was a full moon.

"Oh no," Lily moaned. "We completely forgot that tonight was a full moon! We can't fly back to Hogwarts until morning!"

Everyone sighed.

"Where can we stay?" Gillian asked.

"Well, we can stay in Diagon Alley," James suggested. "We'd be completely surrounded by wizards and witches. Plus we won't have to worry about getting lost."

"What about the Shrieking Shack? That's all the way in Hogsmeade. Where will you two change?" Lily asked looking at Sirius and James.

"We're just going to have to find a secluded spot," Sirius said shrugging.

"We'd best hurry," I said cringing.

GILLIAN.

We hurried back to London and to Diagon Alley. We managed to rent two rooms above the Three Broomsticks. We were going to have to share.

Remus, Sirius and James hurried off to change.

Lily, Emma and I relaxed in the room.

"Ugh," Lily said yawning. "I'm so beat."

"Me too," Emma agreed.

I laid down on my stomach on the bed and crossed my arms. I rested my chin on top of my arms.

"Are you okay, Gillian?" Emma asked looking at me. "You seem a bit distracted."

"Yeah," I said.

"We can see through you," Lily said softly. "Please tell us what's wrong."

"Well, remember what Marybeth said? About me being confused about what happened last night with Remus?"

Emma and Lily nodded.

"That's because we slept together," I muttered.

Lily's jaw dropped open and Emma slipped right off her chair.

"Oh. My. God," Lily said wide-eyed.

Emma clambered back onto her seat and cleared her throat.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"How was it?" Lily gushed eagerly leaning forward.

"Lily," Emma scolded.

Lily ignored her.

"Fantastic," I said with a slight smile. "But Remus is my best friend. Now it's going to be awkward around him."

"Why'd you do it?" Emma demanded.

"Not sure," I said honestly. "I think it was because I am afraid to lose him."

"Lose him?" Lily asked tilting her head.

"Yeah," I said. "You see, my parents don't really give a shit about me. They're always away and they favor my older brother who plays for the Chudley Cannons. I've always been pushed aside and neglected. My guess is that I was just making sure I wouldn't lose him like I lost my parents. Plus we got caught up in the moment."

Emma's honey brown eyes narrowed.

"So basically you used him?"

"No!" I said shaking my head. "I care a great deal about him! I would never hurt him."

"We've only known you for a few months…we've known Remus for years," Emma said in an accusing tone.

"Trust me okay? I would never intentionally hurt him," I said earnestly.

"Have you talked to him?" Lily asked.

"Sort of," I admitted. "But I'm thinking I _really_ need to talk to him to explain myself."

Emma let out snort.

"You're a slut," she said angrily. "I'm pretty sure Remus cares a great deal for you but does he know you only regard him as a best friend?"

Emma's words stung.

EMMA.

I was really angry with Gillian. She used Remus and now only sees him as a best friend, when I'm pretty sure he felt differently toward her.

Gillian's eyes filled with tears.

"I told you…I have to really talk to him still," her voice began breaking.

"Emma, stop with the interrogation," Lily said looking at me.

"Am I the only one who cares that Remus was used?" I demanded angrily jumping to my feet. "She screws him and then the only explanation she comes up with is 'Oh I was afraid of losing him and we got caught up in the moment?' Don't you think that hurt him? Excuse me, I'm taking a walk."

With that, I left the room, leaving Lily and Gillian speechless.

I began walking the cobble streets of Diagon Alley. It was quiet as most of the witches and wizards had gone home for the night. The street was lit with lanterns.

I pulled my robe tighter around me as the night air took on a chill.

I suddenly heard toenails clicking on the cobblestone street, as well as hooves clopping.

I sighed, recognizing the sounds.

Sure enough, a big black dog, a gray wolf and a huge cream stag came walking up the alley.

The big black dog galloped over to me wagging his tail. I laughed and scratched an ear.

The stag's dark brown eyes were locked on me and his antlers caught the moonlight. I looked at the gray wolf.

I got down on one knee. The wolf came over to me.

"You poor thing," I said quietly reaching out to touch the wolfs head. I began scratching an ear. "Gillian used you huh?"

The wolf licked my hand, and then to my surprise, he began growling.

"Remus?" I asked pulling my hand back.

The black dog and stag were watching apprehensively too.

I stood up. The wolf charged at me, knocking me onto my back. My head hit one of the stones in the street. Before the blackness swallowed me up, I saw the wolf tearing out of Diagon Alley and into the streets of London.

I moaned and groggily opened my eyes. It was morning. I propped myself up onto my elbows. James and Sirius were crouching down next to me.

"You okay?" Sirius demanded as he and James helped me to my feet.

"Yeah," I said rubbing the back of my head, but I felt an opened wound. When I lowered my hands, blood stained my index, middle and fourth fingers. I looked down at the stone. A bit of blood had stained it too.

"Where's Remus?" I demanded.

"Not sure," Sirius said looking upset and worried. "He just took off out of Diagon Alley."

"Oh man," I moaned. "We've got to find him!"

We jogged back to the Three Broomsticks.

"What did you mean last night when you said 'Gillian used Remus'?" Sirius asked.

I immediately told him and James what Gillian did.

"Whoa," Sirius said.

We knocked on the door. Lily answered the door.

"Oh thank God!" she gushed hugging me. "We thought something had happened to you!"

"We've got bigger problems right now," James said gravely. "Remus tore out of Diagon Alley. He's lose in London."

"Oh no!" Gillian cried.

"Why do you care?" Sirius asked coldly.

_So he was on my side. _I thought smugly.

"I care about him okay?" Gillian cried.

"Enough," James said holding up a hand. "We've got to find Remus."

"Any ideas where he might've gone?" Lily asked hugging herself.

We all thought long and hard.

"St. Mungo's," we all said in unison.

We left Diagon Alley and headed back into London and to St. Mungo's.

We quickly entered the hospital and hurried up to the section where Remus had been staying.

"Where is Marybeth?" Sirius demanded.

"Not sure," one of the Healers said looking upset. "She's missing."

We all looked at each other.

"Split up! Wherever Marybeth is, Remus should be too," James said.

So, James and I headed in one direction while Gillian, Sirius and Lily headed in another.

We heard whimpering coming from one of the rooms.

We opened the door and found Remus in human form, holding his wand aimed at Marybeth's throat.

"Moony! What are you doing?" James cried.

"She lied," Remus said angrily his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Lied? About what?" I asked in calm, soothing tone.

"Chelsea," he snarled.

"What about Chelsea? Speak to us," James said also in a calm tone.

"I realized that something she said didn't sit right with me," Remus said. "She said that she couldn't see the killer's face. Because it was her!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking from Marybeth to Remus.

Marybeth had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"The Healer's would've certainly seen someone enter St. Mungo's regardless if the person was magical or not. No one saw anything…isn't that a little weird? Unless the person was wearing an Invisibility Cloak and how would Marybeth know something was plunged into Chelsea's chest? She wouldn't have been able to see the person would she?"

We stared at Marybeth and then at Remus. What he said was making total sense.

"Why'd you do it?" Remus yelled. "WHY'D YOU KILL HER?"

"I didn't!" Marybeth yelled back sobbing.

"DON'T LIE! WHY? WHY KILL HER? SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU!"

"ALRIGHT! I KILLED HER! BECAUSE SHE LOVED YOU AND I COULDN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"


	21. Emma's Attack

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER 21-GILLIAN'S PLAN

We stared at Marybeth with a look of fear, shock and revulsion on our faces.

"How?" Remus demanded narrowing his eyes.

"It was simple," Marybeth said actually sounding pleased. "I pulled on my cloak and snuck into her room with a Muggle knife and just made up that vision."

"No, I mean how could you?" Remus asked looking completely disgusted. "We thought you were so sweet."

"See, that's why I'm in here," Marybeth said smirking. "Not because I am psychic, but because I have a jealousy problem."

Remus got up and was clearly disgusted.

"I love you," Marybeth continued smiling. Her eyes twinkled like nothing was wrong. "I couldn't let Chelsea come between us."

Shaking his head, Remus turned and abruptly left the room. We took that cue and followed.

"PLEASE COME BACK!" Marybeth cried.

Remus marched right up to one of the Healers.

"I know who killed Chelsea," he said swallowing.

"Who?" the Healer asked.

"Marybeth…she just confessed to all of us,"

We all nodded.

"Thanks," the Healer said.

She called for backup and hurried into Marybeth's room. We heard her yelling profanities as the Healers dragged her from the room.

Once outside, we turned to Remus.

"Oh man," James said shaking his head. "We thought she was such a sweet kid too."

"I know," Lily said sadly.

"She wasn't sweet," Remus snapped. "She's evil and vile and killed one of my best friends."

We all looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry," I said quietly.

"Fine," Remus said shortly. "Let's just head back to school huh?"

I glared at Gillian before following Remus. I linked arms with him.

"I'm really sorry, Moony," I said quietly.

He didn't reply.

We continued to London and then to the park where our brooms were hidden.

Making sure the darkness was our cover we mounted the brooms and took flight.

Once we hit school, I felt completely relaxed for some reason.

We landed on the Quidditch pitch and carried our brooms into the castle.

We entered the Gryffindor common room and sat down. No one was talking much. I think everyone was in more of a state of shock at finding that Marybeth killed Chelsea.

"I'm heading to bed," Remus muttered as he got up and left the common room.

"Me too," James said.

Sirius nodded too. He gave me a wink before following James and Remus into the boys' dorm.

It was just Lily, Gillian and I now.

"Poor Chelsea," Gillian said sadly. "I can't believe Marybeth did that."

"Love is blind and can make you do crazy things," I said meaningfully.

"Yeah," Lily cracked. "There were times I wish I was literally blind seeing Sirius in shorts."

My lip twitched.

Gillian sighed.

"What is your problem with me?" she demanded.

"My problem, _Gillian _is that you used Remus just for sex," I said angrily.

"No, I didn't," Gillian argued. "I told you I was afraid of losing him because my parents abandoned me! I didn't want that to happen again!"

"Might I suggest talking to Remus?" I shot back. "He probably thinks you used him!"

"I want to!" Gillian cried. "I'm just not sure if he would understand!"

"But I do," I snarled my eyes narrowed. "You think just because your uncle is Dumbledore you can just sleep with whom ever you want and not care about people's feelings!"

There was silence that hung in the air. Those were cruel words, but I couldn't help it. I didn't understand Gillian's logic. To me, that didn't make any sense and truthfully, I was jealous that Remus slept with her.

Gillian's eyes filled with tears. She stood up and stormed back to the girls' dorm.

"Cruel, Emma," Lily said quietly as she too, got up and left the common room.

I stood, still fuming. I folded my arms over my chest and began pacing the common room. I was breathing heavily too.

Letting out an irritable cry, I left the common room to walk on the grounds.

The cool night air seemed almost soothing to me.

I began pacing in front of the greenhouses deep in thought.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me.

I stopped pacing and squinted into the darkness. A pair of glowing gold eyes peered back at me before disappearing again.

I began getting frightened now. I began quickly walking back toward the castle. Suddenly, something jumped on me from behind, pinning me to the ground. It weighed almost 300 pounds and smelled horrible. Teeth clamped around my ankle and began dragging me into the bushes.

I screamed and dug my fingernails deep into the dirt, causing gauge marks in the dirt and grass.

I was pulled into the bushes.

It began mauling me. I kept screaming as sharp nails pierced my back. I saw my own blood splatter onto nearby leaves.

Teeth clamped onto my throat and bit down. Blackness swallowed me up.

REMUS.

I heard a scream outside. I woke up abruptly.

"Did you hear that?" Sirius' voice asked from across the dorm.

"Yeah," I said.

I climbed out of bed and hurried over to the window. Sirius was right behind me.

We peered out the window. The grounds were silent and shadows danced.

"There's nothing there," Sirius said yawning.

"No, I sense something," I said firmly. "Come on."

Protesting, Sirius followed me nonetheless.

We grabbed our robes and slippers and left the dorm.

We passed through the common room and left the confines of the castle.

I got a scent…it was familiar.

I slinked around to where the Greenhouses were. I saw splatters of a red liquid shimmering in the moonlight.

I hefted the pant legs up to my pajamas and crouched down. I gently touched the liquid. It was warm…blood.

"This is blood," I said as growing fear crept into my chest.

"Blood?" Sirius asked sounding nervous now.

I saw more of the blood splattered on nearby bushes and shrubs.

"Over here," I said getting up and parting some of the bushes and shrubs that lined the forbidden forest.

"Ooooh," Sirius said sounding sick.

There was Emma's body…badly mauled beyond recognition and parts of her were eaten.

I turned around blindly and tore back into the castle with Sirius behind me.

I made it as far as the Great Hall before I vomited.

"I'm getting Professor Dumbledore," Sirius said as he tore up the stairs.

I just slumped against the wall and sank to the floor in a heap.

A short while later, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Anicks came down.

Sirius must've told Professor Anicks that I vomited because she came down with a Gratis Potion to settle the stomach.

I drank it but I was still sick to my stomach.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor Anicks headed outside to where Emma's body was.

Gillian, Lily and James had been woken up as well. They stood hugging themselves in the corridor.

Lily was sobbing into James' chest. Gillian looked pale and ashen. Sirius was comforting her.

"Did anyone hear anything?" Professor Dumbledore asked quietly when he came back in.

Professor Anicks had magicked Emma's body onto a stretcher and covered her body with a white sheet. Some of the blood had come through and stained it.

As they passed us, Gillian fainted.

"No," I said swallowing. "All I heard was a scream…that was it."

"Me too," Sirius said helping Gillian up. He had her leaning against him.

Gillian weakly stood leaning against Sirius.

"Did anything happen before bedtime that would cause Emma to go for a walk? Was she nervous about something?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"They had a sort of fight," Lily said quietly.

"A fight?" Dumbledore asked tilting his head. "About what?"

Lily glanced at me and then at Gillian.

"I think its best if Gillian tells you," she said quietly.

I shakily got to my feet as well.

Gillian managed to come around.

"Let's head to my office," Dumbledore said.

We all headed up to his office and he conjured up several comfortable chairs. Lily fell asleep in hers…so did James and Sirius. It was only me and Gillian now.

GILLIAN.

I felt awful….had I not fought with Emma, she wouldn't have gone for a walk nor been attacked by…whatever it was.

Plus, it was embarrassing explaining what happened to Uncle Albus.

Uncle Albus sat behind his desk and gently folded his hands on top of the surface.

"What happened before Emma left the common room?" he asked patiently.

Avoiding Remus' eyes, I told him everything.

When I was done, Uncle Albus was staring thoughtfully at his hands.

"I have to ask you this," he said quietly. "Did you use Remus?"

"No!" I cried earnestly.

"Okay," Dumbledore said finally raising his blue eyes to mine. I knew he believed me. "Remus, I'm thinking that Emma was jealous of Gillian because I'm sure she still had feelings for you on some level."

Remus tilted his head.

"Really? And that's why she blew up at Gillian?"

"Yeah," Dumbledore said nodding. "However, Gillian please tell Remus the real reason. I'm going to step out."

He got up and put a hand on my shoulder before leaving his office momentarily.

Over Sirius' snoring, I began explaining to him my reaction.

"You see, my parents abandoned me if you will. You were the first person to actually care about me besides my Uncle…I guess I felt if I slept with you, I wouldn't lose you. I didn't want to hurt you at all. I care about you a lot. I guess I was afraid I would get abandoned again,"

Remus stared at me.

"I understand…I just wish you would've explained this to me earlier instead of letting me think God Knows What," he said softly.

"Can we start over?" I asked.

"Sure," he grinned. "I'm Remus."

He extended his hand. I shook it.

"I'm Gillian,"

"I'm going to barf," Sirius spoke groggily.

Lily had woken up and smacked Sirius in the head before falling back asleep.

Dumbledore came back into the office.

"Everything okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah Uncle," I said brightly.

"Fine," he said softly. "I'm not going to ask you guys to move. Sleep here for the night. Those three already look comfortable."

So we fell asleep in Uncle Albus' office.

The next morning, we awoke and then realized what had happened the night before. Lily sobbed again and I broke down too.

Remus comforted me.

Uncle Albus told us that Emma had been attacked by a wolf. But it wasn't Remus.

Now the question remained: How did a wolf get on Hogwarts property?

And it wasn't a full moon last night so he doubted it was a werewolf.

We all went to classes in a kind of stupor thinking about the wolf.

The marks on Emma's body resembled that of a wolf…the bites radius was large and could not have been made by a werewolf of any kind.

When break came, we headed to the library.

"I want to find out what this thing is," Sirius demanded angrily.

"Me too," James said pouring over some textbooks about wolves and mythical creatures.

"You think it was something mythical?" I asked curiously.

"It could've been anything," James replied shortly. "For something to do that to Emma, not even a werewolf could've done that much damage…not even a Lycantor werewolf."

"What about a Meizule?" Remus asked. "They're extremely large and aggressive."

James shook his head.

"No,"

"Oh yeah," Sirius said suddenly snapping his fingers. "I've read about this mythical wolf called the Agranis. It's supposed to be over 300 pounds, black with gold eyes."

"Agranis?" Remus said tilting his head.

Sirius nodded.

He flipped through a textbook called "_Mythical Creatures of the 13th Century_".

"Ah ha!" he cried.

He turned the book around so we were able to read it:

Agranis Wolves were thought to exist around 1332. They were large, weighing up to 400 pounds. The exact weight is unknown. They were black in color with gold eyes, a large powerful snout with extremely muscular jaws that were capable of snapping an elephants bone in half. They attack women only for some reason. Some even were thought to mate with human females. Of course, the only known skeleton of an Agranis wolf, was found in England's London Museum of Natural History. No other bones have been reported or even found. So belief that these wolves exist have been the center of controversy for ages.

"Let's pay the museum a little visit," James said raising an eyebrow.

"We can't leave school again," I moaned.

"Fine. Stay here," James said slamming the book shut. "But I want to see for myself what this Agranis wolf looks like."


	22. Agranis Lycanmis

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER 22-AGRANIS LYCANMIS

Sighing, I stood up.

"Fine," I muttered. "Let me go tell Uncle Albus we are going on another 'field' trip."

With that I turned and left the office.

REMUS.

"Guys," I said slowly. "We can just keep leaving school like this. We've got exams coming up as well."

"Do you want to just sit here and let that…thing…get away with killing Emma?" Sirius demanded turning his hazel eyes onto me.

"No," I said even quieter. "But this really isn't a job for students. This should be handled by the Ministry of Magic."

"And do you know how long they're going to fester on it?" James demanded shortly. "Weeks…probably months…even years. I don't feel like waiting years to find out what killed Emma."

Again I sighed.

Gillian came back into the library.

"Uncle Albus said only two people can go this time. It's looking odd that only a certain group of Gryffindors is leaving again," she replied.

Lily shook her head.

"I'm staying this time," she replied. "I'm exhausted as I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm heading to bed."

With that, she got up and left the library.

"I think you and Remus should go," James said looking at Gillian and I.

"Why us?" I asked.

"Well, you're a werewolf right? You have some knowledge on wolves' behavior. It makes sense," Sirius said.

I nodded.

"Make sure you tell us everything when you come back," James said.

"We will," Gillian said earnestly.

James and Sirius left the library.

Gillian turned to me.

"Uncle Albus is meeting us out on the grounds," she said.

We headed onto the grounds. Sure enough Dumbledore was standing there.

"This time, you'll be taking the train to Kings Cross station. I'm afraid you'll be on your own after that," he said giving Gillian's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks, Uncle," Gillian smiled.

We climbed on board the Hogwarts express and entered a compartment. It was odd how quiet the train was now without the students.

Shortly, the train began pulling out of the Hogwarts station and we began our journey back to Kings Cross.

Gillian was sprawled out on the seat across from me, lying on her back with her hands behind her head staring up at the ceiling.

"Do you really think it is an Agranis wolf?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," I said quietly. "But something huge definitely did attack Emma. Not even the largest werewolf could've done that much damage."

"But here's the thing…if it is an Agranis wolf, where did it come from? How'd it get here?" she asked turning her eyes onto me.

"That's something we're going to have to find out," I said gravely.

The train rattled on. I could see and sense Gillian was preoccupied with something on her mind.

I leaned forward with my elbows resting on my thighs.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing's wrong," Gillian said quickly. "What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"Because I can sense your emotions remember? I can pick up the slightest change in your body chemicals," I said raising an eyebrow. "That, and you seem really quiet now."

Gillian sighed.

"I'm really sorry if I came across as 'using' you before," she said. "I feel really bad."

I shook my head.

"Listen," I said gently putting a hand on her knee. "I understand how you feel. It's behind us okay? Just forget it."

"But that's the problem," Gillian said leaning her head against the window and staring out it. "I can't. I feel like I've broken your trust or something. I feel like it's changed something between us."

I sighed.

"Well, on one hand, it did…but I completely understand,"

Gillian's eyes filled with tears.

"You're so good," she whispered. "Too good for me."

I shook my head again.

"Stop okay? Let it go,"

We rode the rest of the way in silence.

Once we hit Kings Cross station, we disembarked and headed into the heart of London.

It was early afternoon, so the museum was open.

We had changed into Muggle clothing on the train. I was wearing jeans and a red shirt. Gillian was wearing a red plaid skirt and white sweater. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

We entered the museum. For this time of day, it was pretty crowded.

We stopped in front of a sign. I quickly read it. It gave a listing of what was on exhibit in the museum:

First Floor-Mammals

Second Floor-Marine Life

Third Floor-Dinosaurs (New Tyrannosaurus Rex exhibit!)

Fourth Floor-Mythological Creatures

"We need the fourth floor," I said.

We made our way through crowds that had gathered in front of a tiger display behind a glass window.

We headed over to the elevators and I pressed the UP arrow on the panel.

A few minutes later, the elevator came. The doors whiffed open and Gillian and I stepped onto the elevator.

I pressed 4 on the panel and the car began ascending.

"Do you really think it's here?" Gillian whispered to me leaning close.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "But we have to find someone that would know about it and its behavior more that what we've read in the text book."

"Remus, if it's Mythical, how would the person know the behavior? There's none alive!" Gillian said.

"I meant 'behavior in theory'," I said.

Gillian nodded.

Once we hit the floor, the doors whiffed open again and we got off.

There was a large circular display with the specimens behind glass. Immediately, I spied something.

"Over here," I said.

Gillian followed me over to one of the displays.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in pure fear and terror.

There, standing on all fours in an attack mode, was the Agranis wolf. It was huge. I read the sign in front of it.

This Skeleton was found in 1333 7 miles from London. It took 10 men to move it. The estimated weight of this creature is thought to be around 400 pounds. The skull is approximately 18'' long and 5'' inches wide. The jaws held knife life teeth. The canines reached about 2'' in length. It basically was about the size of a modern rhinoceros…or smaller.

Unfortunately, not much can be said about behavior. From the theory, it was said to only kill females. There has been no proof of an Agranis Lycanmis wolf mating with a human female. Cross species reproduction is not possible.

"So the book was wrong on that count," I said slowly.

I couldn't help staring at the skeleton.

"Remus," Gillian said slowly. "If this is the only known skeleton, how on earth did one get onto Hogwarts' grounds and attack Emma?"

We were so engrossed with staring at the skeleton, that we didn't even realize it was getting late and the museum was closing.

Lights went out except for the ones on the display.

"We're going to be locked in here!" Gillian cried terrified.

But as more lights went out and the museum darkened, my eyes went oddly right to the skeleton.

I grabbed Gillian's arm.

"What?" she asked following my gaze.

We stared in complete horror as the skeleton appeared to come alive.

We backed up and hid behind a solid bench.

The skeleton shook itself. Then, this red liquid and rope began winding itself up the wolf's legs, back, ribs, and skull. It took us only second to realize that it was muscles forming on the skeleton and blood. We watched as the heart, lungs, stomach and intestines formed as if by magic. Gillian swallowed beside me.

After the muscles and everything formed, thick, coarse wiry fur formed. The wolfs' eyes were now in the orbits and ears formed.

Shortly, the skeleton was gone and a live animal appeared.

Gillian began shaking.

The Agranis wolf stretched its new body and then jumped completely out of the glass display.

The sharp teeth gleamed in the dim lighting. It galloped out of the Mythological Creatures section and vanished.

"Oh. My. God," Gillian whispered turning around and sliding onto her rear-end. "What just happened here?"

I also turned around and pressed my back against the bench.

"It was if it came alive…like being reborn or something," I said awed, but terrified.

"So that's how it got out," Gillian said slowly. "But how do you explain it jumping out of the display? Surely the museum would've known it was missing or about right?"

I just shrugged.

"I really don't know. But I do know that we've got to find a way out of here and not bump into the Agranis," I said.

We carefully got up and cautiously walked out of the section. We knew the elevators wouldn't work so we had to take the stairs.

"I feel sick," Gillian said.

She leaned against the railing and leaned over it. Her hair fell over one shoulder. She shut her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

I stood next to her and leaned against the railing also.

She ended up vomiting over the side of the railing.

Suddenly, I heard something over her retching.

"Sssh," I said holding a finger up to my lips. "I heard something."

She finally managed to calm down and listened. She wiped her mouth with the cuff of her sweater.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"I heard something," I said straining my ears to hear.

I heard it again. It was loud, breathing that no human could possibly make.

"Run," I said.

I grabbed her hand and yanked her down the stairs. We flew down the four flights.

I glanced over my shoulder. A large shadow was galloping down the flights of stairs after us.

"Where are we going to go?" Gillian cried.

"We could either break a window and get out or hide," I suggested as we turned a corner sharply into the Mammal displays.

"I'm not hiding in here with that thing," Gillian said.

We reached the main lobby. I scanned around looking for something to break the glass double doors with. One of the metal rope poles that surrounded one of the displays. I unhooked it and picked it up. I threw it at the glass. The glass shattered and broke, but also an alarm went off.

"Come on!" I urged her.

We quickly hurried through the broken door and ran down the street. We dove behind a parked car and glanced back at the museum. The Agranis wolf burst through the door and took off down the street in the opposite direction.

"We've got to tell Dumbledore," I whispered.

We made our way back to Kings Cross, stepped through the barrier and boarded the train again.

Gillian dozed off again En Route back to Hogwarts. I still couldn't get over what we just saw. I couldn't believe that a Mythical creature was now roaming the streets of London. But what I didn't understand was how did it become alive in the first place? What or who had the power?

Loud thunder boomed and lightning streaked across the sky. Then, the rain pounded against the window, streaking down the glass.

I too, ended up dozing off.

We reached Hogwarts and hurried back to the castle. We entered the castle. It was dinner time. James, Lily and Sirius looked up as we entered the Great Hall.

We hurried over to them.

"So, how was the trip?" Sirius asked grinning.

"It's real," Gillian burst out breathlessly.

"What's real?" James asked seriously. "The Agranis Lycanmis?"

Gillian and I nodded.

"Shit," Sirius said awed.

"You saw the skeleton?" Lily asked tilting her head.

"More than that," I said. "It came alive!"

I proceeded to tell them what we saw.

When we were done, all three of them had looks of absolute horror and shock on their faces.

"How is that possible?" James mused. "There's no spell that can bring back a mythical creature…is there?"

I shook my head. "No spell, but there is a charm or a medallion I heard of. It's called the Rotrufin Charm. It's said to give life to whatever has no life. Basically, it is able to bring life to something deceased…no matter how old it is. But the tricky part is, this medallion is said to possess powers beyond comprehension and it is supposed to lie in Egypt."

"Looks like someone may have taken it," James said gravely.

"And found use for it," Sirius added.

"We've got to tell Dumbledore," Lily said.


	23. Hunted

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER 23-HUNTED

We quickly ate our dinner and once the Hall started clearing out, we hurried over to the Head Table.

"Professor Dumbledore," Remus said breathlessly. "We saw the wolf."

Dumbledore's blue eyes widened behind his half moon spectacles.

"Are you sure?" he asked slowly and quietly.

"Positive," I said nodding. "We saw it come alive. It's definitely real."

"I was afraid of this," Dumbledore said biting his bottom lip. "The Rotrufin Medallion must've gotten into the wrong hands."

"But how could the medallion be found?" James asked confused. "It was supposed to be buried in one of the pyramids of Egypt no?"

"Yes you're right," Dumbledore said. "Buried in the Nezfornotim pyramid guarded. It is supposed to be sealed in a tight box."

"So how could anyone get a hold of this?" Lily asked curiously.

"Someone that would have to have powers and knowledge," Dumbledore said earnestly. "A witch or wizard could easily gain access."

We all looked at each other.

"For now, I want you lot to stay here in the castle…no more venturing outside Hogwarts' grounds," Dumbledore continued.

"That's for sure," Lily muttered. "Knowing that 'thing' is alive and possibly around, I doubt I'll ever go out until I know it's back where it belongs…dead."

"I agree," Sirius said shivering.

Dumbledore nodded and continued on his way.

We headed to Charms class.

Professor Dawes began teaching us the Jynol Charm, which is supposed to shield any unwanted charms or spells.

Remus and Lily were paired up. Sirius and I were together and James and another 6th year named Alice Carter were behind us.

"It was really horrible," I was explaining to Sirius. "It looked like some kind of skin began forming first which was the muscles and everything. I ended up vomiting."

"No doubt," Sirius said sympathetically. "I get that feeling every time I see James nude."

James reached forward and smacked Sirius up the back of the head.

"How do you think I feel? Seeing you isn't exactly a can of peaches," James said rolling his eyes.

"And your body is just lovely," Sirius retorted. "You're so precious!"

Remus and Lily burst out laughing in front of us. I laughed too.

"My precious poopsie," James snickered. "I could just eat you up!"

We laughed again but that only resulted in getting a glare from Professor Dawes.

Quieting down, we continued our work. Occasionally, Lily let out snorts.

Once that class was over, we headed to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was teaching us how to transfigure a cat into a small Shetland pony.

James cat ended up having a mane; Lily, Remus and I's turned out fine and Sirius' cat had hooves instead of paws.

Professor McGonagall took 5 points from Gryffindor for that.

"Aw man," Sirius moaned as we left the classroom. "Didn't she see the Slytherins? Their pony's still had a cats head! Did she take five points from them? Nooo."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"That was a bit unfair," Remus admitted.

"A bit?" James scoffed. "That was totally unfair."

"Maybe we could talk to her?" Lily offered shifting the weight of her backpack onto her other shoulder.

"Maybe," I said uncertainly.

"I say it's worth a try," James said.

So Sirius and James headed back into the classroom to talk to the teacher.

Remus, Lily and I stayed outside and waited.

When James and Sirius came back out, they were furious.

"She says we should've practiced more instead of taking little field trips to London," Sirius fumed.

Lily and I looked at each other.

"But we didn't know what the charm was going to be until we went to class," Remus said slowly raising an eyebrow. "Very interesting."

"What? Are you thinking something?" Lily asked turning to Remus.

"I'm not sure," Remus admitted. "But how could we practice something we don't even know until a few moments ago?"

We all looked at each other. Now, Professor McGonagall wasn't the kind of teacher to be unfair…we all knew that. So something was definitely weird in my book.

We continued to Herbology with Professor Andrews. We learned about the Waikiu Plant which was used in many potions as a soothing agent…much like the Muggle plant Aloe Vera.

Only the potion that it was used in was applied to the skin for burns, scratches etc.

That night, we all sat in the common room wondering.

"Do you think that Agranis wolf is out there right now?" Lily whispered shivering.

"Possibly," James said. "But I'm still stumped as how it came to life without that Rotrufin medallion."

"I agree," Remus said nodding. "But I also think we should just do what Dumbledore tells us and keep our eyes peeled."

"I agree," I said nodding.

Lily, James and Sirius headed off to bed. Remus and I were alone in the common room.

"I never want to see something like that again," I said hugging myself.

"I agree," Remus said. "Neither do I."

There was silence.

"I'm heading to bed," I said yawning. "See you in the morning."

I got up and headed to the girls' dorm.

The next morning, we noticed a group of first years huddling together at the end of the table. They were eyeing the entrance way to the Great Hall.

Remus nudged Sirius. We followed Sirius' gaze.

"What's wrong?" Remus whispered to the nearest first year.

"There's something watching us in the forest," she replied shaking.

"Like what? Did you see it?" Lily asked leaning close.

"It had gold eyes," the girl continued. "We're afraid to go outside."

"Then you shouldn't have to," Remus said firmly.

After breakfast, Professor McGonagall came over to us and ushered the first years toward the entranceway out.

"We need to stay in and study!" the girl cried looking absolutely terrified.

Remus hurried over. We jogged over behind him.

"Professor? We're going to the library with them. They asked us for help on the Sumarit Potion," James said quickly.

"You can work on it later," Professor McGonagall said still ushering the first years toward the door. "It's such a lovely day out."

The girl was throwing pleading looks at us.

I felt awful.

After much protesting, the first years were pushed out the door. Professor McGonagall continued on her way.

We hurried over to the window and looked out. Oddly, none of the other students were outside. The four first years stayed huddled together like deer in a pen.

We watched in horror as something huge and horribly familiar bounded out of the forest and charged toward the first years.

They began screaming and running toward the double doors.

James and Sirius rushed over to the doors and pulled.

"They won't open!" Sirius cried as he and James struggled to open them.

"Get them open!" I screamed as Remus, Lily and I stayed next to the window and watched in horror as the Agranis wolf took down one of the first years. A bit of blood sprayed onto the glass. Then, the wolf took down the next two. The girl was the only one that managed to make it to the doors.

The window was smeared with blood.

"It's open but only a bit! Enough for her to squeeze through!" James yelled.

Lily stayed by the window as Remus and I flew over to where James and Sirius were.

The door was opened but enough for the girl to squeeze through.

"Come on!" I urged holding out my hand.

The girl wedged her body half way through the opening when suddenly, her body was lifted half way up the doorframe off her feet.

Her hands closed around mine. Remus got behind me and we began pulling at her.

We could hear the wolf snarls through the doors.

"HELP ME!" the girl screamed.

We kept pulling.

Finally, we managed to pull the girl through the door.

Sirius bent over and vomited.

James turned his head away.

My breathing sped up as a scream built up in my throat. We pulled only the top half of her body…the lower part had been eaten.

I released the lifeless arms and then I finally found my voice. I screamed bloodcurdlingly.

A pool of blood pooled around where her hips would be. I kept screaming.

I heard the thundering of footsteps in a run.

"What on earth…?" Professor Dawes said in pure horror.

It was Professor Dumbledore, Professor Anicks and Professor Andrews.

I was absolutely hysterical.

Remus helped me to my feet. Lily rushed over to James and pressed her face into his chest.

Sirius was still bent over, retching.

"What happened?" Professor Dumbledore demanded.

Remus began explaining to him in a shaky voice what started it and what had happened.

I was shaking violently.

Remus gently turned me around to face him, but I shook off his arms and turned and began walking away.

"Gillian!" Remus cried.

"Let her go," Uncle Albus said gently. "She needs to deal with this in her own way."

REMUS.

I watched Gillian leave the entrance hall and she headed upstairs.

"Now you said Professor McGonagall was 'forcing' them outside?" Dumbledore said snapping me back to attention.

"That's what it seemed like sir," James swallowed. "We told her that they were going to be studying with us…but she was like 'Do it later'."

"Hmm," Dumbledore mused. "I'll have a chat with her and find out what's going on. It's definitely odd behavior for her."

Sirius managed to stop vomiting and stood up, wiping the corner of his mouth with the sleeve of his robe.

"I'll go check on Gillian," he offered.

He was as pale as a ghost as he hurried up the stairs after her.

"I'll get Madam Elkin to come and take care of her," Dumbledore said quietly gesturing to the poor first year. "And that curfew now extends to the daytime. No one is to leave this castle without proper supervision. It seems as though they were hunted…the Agranis wolf is now on Hogwarts grounds and knows where there's 'food'."

Nodding, we slowly trudged up the stairs after Sirius.

We found Gillian crying hysterically into Sirius' chest.

Sirius looked up. He was just as pale and looked terrible too.

"We tried to help her," Lily said putting a hand on Gillian's back.

"It doesn't matter! Why were they forced outside?" Gillian cried turning away from Sirius with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We don't know, but Dumbledore is going to talk to McGonagall," James said slowly.

Gillian wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

I sat down beside her on the couch.

"Don't worry," I said reassuringly. "Dumbledore will get to the bottom of this whole thing and put a stop to it."

GILLIAN.

Just then, the portrait entrance opened and Professor Dumbledore appeared with a girl two years older than us. She was dressed in a red plaid skirt, a white poplin shirt and black Mary Jane shoes. She had curly light auburn hair that was in spiral curls and green eyes. She was carrying a crossbow and a quiver with arrows on her back that strapped to her body. The strap came around under her armpits and ran diagonally.

"This is Megan O'Malley," Dumbledore explained. "She just Apparated here. She's from the Ministry Of Magic's Law Enforcement. She's here because of the Agranis."

"Cool," Sirius said. "Are you like some bounty hunter or something?"

"I'm a Hunter period," Megan replied briskly. "I hunt Dangerous Mythical Creatures."

James' eyes widened.

"Hot," I heard James whisper.

Apparently so did Lily because she elbowed him right in the ribs.

Remus and I exchanged looks of curiosity.

"She will be staying with us for a week," Dumbledore continued. "She's the proper supervision I was telling you about."

His blue eyes twinkled merrily behind his half moon spectacles briefly.

"I've not yet spoken to Minerva, but I promise you I will have an answer shortly and I will relay it to you. Please, Megan, make yourself at home,"

He turned and left the common room.

MEGAN O'MALLEY.

I lowered the crossbow and rested it against the wall. I pulled off the quiver and dropped it onto the floor.

"So," a boy said slowly with short, dark brown hair and blue eyes said slowly. "You hunt dangerous Mythical creatures?"

I nodded.

"That's right," I said. "I've hunted Wompstats, Tracolun's, and Syvendex's."

"Wow," the boy continued. "Those are as dangerous as they come."

"How'd you know about the Agranis?" a girl with red hair demanded suspiciously.

"We've been tracking it since it escaped the museum," I said softly taking a seat on the couch. "Sort of like the Muggle Lo-Jack."

"What we don't understand is how it came alive in the first place," a boy with un-tidy black hair and hazel eyes said. "Only the Rotrufin medallion is supposed to bring it back right?"

"That's the theory, but there's one other thing," I said.

They all sat down eagerly.

"Before we get started, I think you should know our names," the girl said. "I'm Lily, this is James, Gillian and Remus."

She pointed to the boy with the untidy black hair, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes and the boy with dark brown hair.

"Right," I said nodding. "The second thing that could bring back a Mythical creature is what's known as the Maprovin Virus."

"Maprovin Virus?" Remus asked tilting his head.

"Yeah," I said. "It can bring back any skeleton of any living creature…it sort of goes backwards if you will. Instead of the creature decaying like we all know, the flesh, muscles and blood form forward."

"But this was in a museum! How could that virus get near the Agranis skeleton?" James asked.

"That I'm not sure of…but there's two possibilities we have to look at," I said lovingly patting the crossbow. "And put an end to its reign."


	24. Pleasant Dreams

ROTRUFIN

CHAPTER 24-PLEASANT DREAMS

"Could someone inside the museum have access to the Maprovin Virus?" Lily asked tilting her head.

I frowned.

"I don't think so. The Maprovin virus is found in Muggle labs. The Muggle scientists are said to be testing it so unless the person got it on the black market, I seriously doubt anyone working at the museum would be able to get a hold of it,"

"Black market?" Sirius asked confused.

"It's a Muggle way of trading, only with illegal objects," I explained. "Illegal and dangerous objects."

"Do you really think that's what happened?" Remus asked, his blue eyes filled with seriousness and concern.

I sighed. "I'm not sure, but there are two extremely good possibilities,"

"We're heading off to classes," Lily said brightly. "If you'd like to join us you're free to."

I smiled.

"Thanks,"

"I would leave those here," James said gesturing to the crossbow and quiver of arrows.

"Duly noted," I grinned.

James, Lily, Remus and Gillian all headed out of the common room. Sirius came over to me and we walked out of the common room.

"So, you work for the Magical Law Enforcement huh?" Sirius asked brightly.

"Yep," I said as we turned the corner.

I thought Sirius was really cute and handsome.

He had short, wavy, thick black hair and hazel blue eyes. He was dressed in the school uniform and robe with gray slacks.

"May I ask how long?" Sirius asked as we entered one of the classrooms.

"About 3 years," I said as Sirius and I took a seat toward the back of the classroom. In front of us were James and Lily and in front of them were Remus and Gillian, who were quietly talking amongst themselves.

"And you killed all those Mythical creatures in a matter of three years?" Sirius asked awed.

"Yep," I said nodding. "There are more than you know."

"Wow," Lily breathed wide eyed.

"Anyway," I said changing the subject. "I've got to find out if this Agranis wolf is definitely here on Hogwarts' grounds. If so, we're all in more danger than we know."

"But if no one goes outside, how can it kill?" Remus asked.

"Agranis wolves also are intelligent. They manage to find their way into houses, or castles for that matter. They're actually problem solving smart," I said.

"Geeze," Gillian said swallowing.

I nodded.

"We really must look for clues outside,"

"I'm not going out there," James said holding up his hands defensively.

"No one expected you to," Lily said sarcastically. "God help us if you actually did something for others except yourself."

James turned to Lily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"What does it sound like?" Lily retorted putting her hands on her hips.

"Sounds like you're accusing me of being selfish," James snapped.

"We have a winner!" Lily cried.

"I'm not selfish!" James snarled. "You're such a stuck up snot that I don't see you going out there!"

They got into an argument.

Finally, Remus put his hands up in the air.

"STOP!" he cried.

They ignored him.

I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly.

That got their attention.

"Look, I don't care whose playing hero here. I'm going out there and if anyone would like to join me fine," I said.

"I'll go," Sirius offered.

Everyone avoided looking at me as Sirius and I left the common room and headed out onto the grounds.

"You do know we could get caught right?" Sirius asked as we walked around the grounds, searching for anything unusual.

"Yeah," I said. "But if it is the Agranis, getting expelled would be the least of our worries."

Sirius nodded.

"Gotcha,"

After a few moments of snooping, Sirius whistled to me.

"Find anything?" I asked heading over to him.

He was crouched over something imprinted in the dirt near the Forbidden Forest.

I crouched down beside him.

It was a huge paw print.

"Bingo," I said gently outlining the print with my finger.

"This is it?" he asked looking up at me.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "It's definitely the Agranis."

"Let's head back," he suggested.

We headed back inside the castle and into the common room. Everyone looked up.

"Find anything?" Remus asked.

"Oh yeah," I said gravely. "A huge paw print about 5'' wide and 7 inches long. It's definitely the Agranis."

"It was here?" James asked.

"Definitely," I said nodding.

"Oh man," Lily moaned. "We're in deep doo doo aren't we?"

"'Fraid so," I said. "But don't worry. I'm here to kill it."

After that, we headed to the rest of our classes.

That night, I slept in the girls' dorm.

I fell fast asleep easily but I dreamed:

_I dreamed that I was out hunting the Agranis. It was stalking me at the same time._

_I turned to shoot an arrow and it turned out to be this gray wolf that charged at me. I fired the arrow and the arrow lodged itself right into the gray wolfs heart._

_The Agranis appeared shortly behind the gray wolf and I had used my last arrow. The Agranis charged at me. I screamed._

I woke up screaming.

Immediately, lights were turned on.

"Megan?" Lily's voice asked alarmed. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Gillian's voice came next.

I was sitting bolt upright in bed, sweating and clinging to the sheets.

I was also breathing rapidly.

"What happened?" Gillian repeated worriedly.

"I had the most horrible nightmare," I said shivering.

Lily put her arm around me.

"What happened?"

"I dreamed that I was hunting the Agranis and when I turned to shoot my arrow, it turned into this gray wolf. The Agranis was behind it. I killed the gray wolf," I said swallowing down a huge lump of nausea.

Gillian and Lily looked at each other.

"It was just a nightmare," Lily said softly. "Don't worry about it."

I nodded and they each gave me a hug before returning to bed. I slid down and stayed awake the rest of the night.

For some reason, in the dream, the gray wolf seemed comforting and non harmful. So why did I shoot it?

The next morning, I got up and got dressed. I was dressed in a navy straight skirt and a pink poplin shirt. I had pulled my hair into a braid.

I headed down to the Great Hall. Everyone was already sitting at the table.

"Morning!" Remus said cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

"Not really," I admitted.

"What's wrong?" Sirius demanded.

I told them about my nightmare.

"It was just a horrible dream," James said softly. "Don't pay any attention to it."

I sighed and helped myself to some porridge.

"I can't help but get a bad feeling," I admitted as I began eating the porridge.

"It's probably all the stress," Lily said. "Don't forget…you hunt creatures. There's bound to be some sort of stress there."

"Yeah," Remus said nodding. "Stress of making sure that the world is a safe place."

I sighed again, but said no more.

I went to their classes with them.

That night, it was a full moon out.

"Erm, we'd best take a walk," Sirius said meaningfully to Remus and James.

"Yep," Remus said. "We'll be back shortly."

"Sure," I said brightly as I curled up on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

I had decided to read one of the books from the library.

They headed out of the common room and it was just us girls now.

"So," Lily said in a teasing tone. "You think Sirius is cute don't you?"

I looked up at her startled.

"Meh? Come again?" I asked confused.

"You think Sirius is hot," Gillian grinned.

"What are you two getting at?" I asked raising an eyebrow playfully.

"We see the way Sirius looks at you! We're not blind!" Lily grinned back.

"Really?" I asked sitting upright now, intrigued.

"Yes!" Gillian grinned.

"Well, he is cute yeah," I admitted.

"I knew it!" Lily cried laughing.

"Well what about you? Who are you with?" I demanded playfully tucking my legs underneath me.

"James," Lily said promptly.

"And you?" I asked turning my eyes onto Gillian.

"Well," her voice trailed off. She seemed to hesitate.

"It's okay," I said quickly. "You don't have to tell me."

"Naw it's okay," Gillian said finally smiling. "See, I slept with Remus and everyone thought I used him just for sex but I explained everything to him and we're still friends now. But I'm kind of hoping to become more."

I nodded.

"I understand," I said. "Does he know you want to become more?"

Gillian shook her head.

"No,"

"Then I think it's time you told him no?" Lily said. "Why don't you tell him in the morning?"

"Good idea," I agreed. "Or when he comes back from the walk with James and Sirius."

Gillian nodded and smiled.

So we got to talking about guys and were laughing so much and having a good time that we didn't even realize it was getting late. I checked my watch. It was almost midnight.

"Oh man," I said yawning. "It's almost midnight! Where are they?"

"Erm," Lily said looking at Gillian. "Don't worry about them. They always come back. They've done this before."

I shrugged.

"Goodnight everyone," I said.

"'Night," Lily said.

I headed off to the girls' dorm and climbed into bed eagerly. Shortly Lily and Gillian came in too. I ended up dozing off immediately.

Again I dreamed.

_I dreamed that the Agranis wolf had entered the castle. It was stalking one of the students along the corridor. I came up behind it and pulled an arrow from my quiver and fitted it to the bow. I went to draw it back and release it when a girl stepped into the line of fire. My fingers slipped and the arrow was released. It struck her right in the head…I lowered the bow and screamed again._

I woke up screaming again.

"Again?" Lily's voice asked concerned.

Lights were turned on and Lily and Gillian rushed to my side again.

"Another nightmare?" Gillian asked worriedly.

I nodded and shakily told her about this one.

"Weird," Lily said. "But they're just nightmares…nothing to worry about."

"I'm not so sure about that," Gillian said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked turning her emerald green eyes onto Gillian.

"What if she's having premonitions?" Gillian asked looking back at Lily.

"Premonitions? You mean like Muggle psychic visions?" I asked tilting my head.

"Exactly," Gillian said nodding. "There's no rule stating that a witch or anyone outside the Muggle realm couldn't get them."

"But why?" Lily asked curiously.

"Not sure about that," Gillian said tiling her head too. "But I think the best thing we should do is see what happens and if these dreams come true. If they do, then we know."

"Yeah," Lily said nodding.

"I'm hoping that it doesn't come true," I said shivering. "The girl had your color hair, Lily."

Lily put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

"Relax," she said softly. "If you'd like, I could get Madam Elkin to give you a Dreamless Sleep Potion?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "I think I'll be alright."

She nodded.

They went back over to their beds and climbed in. I laid back down and finally managed to doze off again.

The next morning, I awoke and got dressed. Lily, Gillian and I went down to the Great Hall. Remus, James and Sirius were already at the table.

"Morning!" Sirius cried grinning at me broadly.

"Morning," I muttered plopping down beside him and letting my forehead hit the table with a thunk.

"What's wrong?" Remus demanded.

"Another nightmare," Gillian explained.

She began telling them about the nightmare I had last night.

"Sheesh," Sirius said looking at me. "Are you okay? That must've been a horrible one."

"Yeah," I muttered still not raising my head. "I just want to forget it."

"I know," Remus said. "I agree with Gillian though. We should just wait and see what happens."

"Do you really think that they would come true?" Sirius asked.

I felt an arm around my shoulders.

"We don't know. I've got an opened mind about these things," he said.

I slowly raised my forehead now.

"We won't let anything happen to you or anyone," Sirius said putting his face close to mine. "Trust me."

They nodded furiously.

I smiled.


End file.
